El corazón del minotauro
by JazMinM
Summary: Este es un mundo en el que las bestias llevan sonrisas impecables y las criaturas indefensas tienen cuernos enormes. Un mundo en el que un corazón solitario vale su peso en oro para los cazadores furtivos. Él va en busca de dinero fácil. Encontrará eso y mucho más. (Escrito a partir de lo visto en los caps 86 y 87 de DBS)
1. Bienvenido a la selva

**Uno: Bienvenido a la selva**

 **C** olocó el teléfono en la guantera abierta del jeep y le dio play al video con la mano derecha, sin soltar el volante con la izquierda. El sol comenzaba a luchar con la penumbra de la madrugada, pero lo único que él conseguía ver eran las dos franjas iluminadas por el vehículo a pocos metros de ese camino tan empinado. Peligroso. Emocionante.

La pantalla arrojó un nuevo resplandor a la oscuridad en la que se encontraba y la voz del locutor del documental reemplazó el silencio prudente con el que él se había manejado, hasta ese momento:

«La Isla Viridis está ubicada a novecientos cincuenta kilómetros de la costa continental, en la región sur del planeta. Es territorio no habitado por el ser humano y alberga a más de trescientas especies animales y vegetales, algunas de ellas en peligro de extinción, otras inéditas para la Ciencia. Se estima que aún hay por descubrir más de cien especies únicas en el bosque de Viridis, por lo que nuestra ONG, el Fondo Ecológico Universal, está trabajando para protegerlas y estudiarlas...».

Él soltó una risita, sin quitar la vista del frente mientras conducía.

—Fondo Ecológico Universal, ¿eh? —murmuró, incrédulo—. ¿Con cuántos planetas colaborarán? Apuesto a que es puro nombre.

Un ligero cambio en los destellos del celular lo hicieron desviar la mirada, para ver que la imagen dejaba de mostrar los paisajes de la isla y se concentraba en una muchacha de cabello castaño, ojos grises y una camiseta con la sigla FEU. Ella fue la que continuó dando la información que él buscaba.

«Entre las víctimas de la caza indiscriminada se encuentran especies como el mamut rayado y el minotauro. Este último ha sido relacionado con el uso de sus cuernos para la obtención de la inmortalidad, a partir de leyendas sin fundamento. El problema es que su precio en el mercado negro es altísimo y los cazadores lo han convertido en su blanco en los últimos veinte años, llevándolo al borde de la extinción. Por eso, hemos abierto una campaña independiente para su protección».

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro del conductor del jeep. No habría campañas suficientes para proteger a nadie cuando él estuviera frente a ese animal. Dinero fácil y una hazaña única en un terreno desconocido. Él también era una especie en extinción. Que se lo preguntaran a la única de su tipo, que vivía en otra isla haciéndose pasar por una humana corriente.

Entonces, la parte que le interesaba llegó a sus oídos y lo obligó a prestar más atención al audio del video, que seguía reproduciéndose en su guantera. La muchacha había dejado de hablar, para dar paso a otro sujeto de la misma organización.

«Con la colaboración de los habitantes de otras islas de la región y sus autoridades, hemos logrado formar una patrulla que se encarga de monitorear los accesos no autorizados por agua y aire a Viridis. Gracias a la donación de equipo de última tecnología por parte de Corporación Cápsula, estamos combatiendo día a día la caza furtiva. Pero esta es una lucha que no parece terminar nunca. Necesitamos más concien...».

Estaba burlándose del pañuelo que aquel sujeto llevaba atado a la cabeza, estilo bandana, cuando pasó por alto un cepo en el camino que había improvisado sobre aquel risco. El jeep dio un salto y el teléfono salió despedido al vacío. Él apenas tuvo tiempo de alcanzarlo, era su único enlace con el que le había hecho el encargo.

—Bien, no te vas a escapar, porquería —siseó al atrapar el móvil en su puño, cuidando de no estrujarlo demasiado.

El ruido del vehículo al caer por el acantilado le llegó un poco tarde. Justo cuando recordó que tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad. ¿Desde cuándo era tan consciente? Iba a quitárselo y a salir volando, pero tenía todo el equipo de búsqueda consigo. Un verdadero arsenal para encontrar a la bestia, en medio de su refugio de la selva. Se estiró hacia atrás, para ver si podía sostener los aparatos, y vio el hermoso horizonte del amanecer girando frente a su rostro. Un alarido de excitación llenó su garganta, lo hizo sentirse más vivo que nunca.

El jeep se hizo trizas con el impacto. El agua se llevó la mayor parte del equipaje, dándole la razón en eso de que ir liviano siempre era mejor. No pudo evitar el golpe. Dolía horrores y había tragado tanta agua salada que le ardía la garganta, pero el cinturón cumplió su función de mantenerlo intacto. Más o menos. La buena noticia era que no se le había quebrado ningún hueso, o hubiese tenido que retrasar todo.

La mala noticia era que el equipo no era sumergible. Cosa increíble para cámaras y sensores a utilizarse en una isla, pero él no iba a cuestionar a esos tarados que lo habían reclutado. Lo iba a hacer a la antigua. Mejor así, más diversión.

Se arrastró hasta la franja de arena entre las piedras y se detuvo a toser como si fuese a expulsar un pulmón. Ese cinturón le podría haber quebrado alguna costilla, de no haber sido él un humano modificado por el maldito Dr. Gero tiempo atrás.

Y las ironías seguían llegando.

La misma chica del video que estaba mirando, minutos antes, se apareció a su lado. Él aspiró una bocanada de aire que lo hizo toser otra vez. Notó, de reojo, que ella se le acercaba con cautela.

—Has tenido una suerte tremenda —dijo ella, con la misma voz del video—. ¿Estás bien?

Él jadeó y volvió a mirarla, dudando de si estaba teniendo una alucinación por el accidente.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó, confundido.

La chica pareció asegurarse de eso, porque asintió. A continuación, levantó la escopeta que había llevado en su mano todo ese tiempo y, con ella, le apuntó a la cabeza.

—Entonces, pon las manos en donde pueda verlas.

* * *

15/05/17: Mini capítulo de introducción. Si en los próximos capítulos de DBS se ven los dos, o algún dato extra sobre la apariencia de ella, nombre, vida juntos, etc, haré la edición correspondiente. Mientras tanto, dejo de esperar y escribo lo mío. Viva el UA.


	2. El problema de no tener más que dos mano

**Dos: El problema de no tener más que dos manos**

 **A** quellos ojos azules eran helados. Como si hubiesen visto toda la crueldad del universo durante siglos y ya no pudiesen sorprenderse por nada. Al mismo tiempo, el aspecto del resto de su cara, su piel, su postura corporal y su sonrisa daban la impresión de la juventud en su mejor momento.

De haber llevado lentes oscuros, Beryl lo hubiera tomado por uno de esos chicos tontos que se perdían en sus excursiones de turismo extremo. Gracias a los dioses, era de noche y esa mirada no podía engañarla. Le daba ganas de aferrarse más a su escopeta y no parar de apuntarle.

—Voy a darte una oportunidad de marcharte —dijo, resuelta a no dejarse intimidar—. Será mejor que la tomes.

El extraño no movió un solo músculo al oírla. Ni siquiera parecía nervioso por el cañón del arma, dirigido a su frente.

—¿Tú vas a darme algo a mí, aparte de una bala? —respondió, casi con incredulidad.

—No estoy bromeando, cazador.

Recién entonces él esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa. La joven activista del FEU pensó que podía estar imaginando cosas.

—¿Cuándo he dicho que lo fuera? —continuó el desconocido, mientras daba un paso hacia ella. De inmediato fue detenido por una bala que pasó junto a su oreja izquierda—. Ah... Ustedes no van a ganar ningún premio al buen trato del turista.

Hubo un revoloteo en algún árbol lejano. Fuera de eso, el paisaje de la noche siguió intacto. Beryl supo que los juegos de palabras no tenían ningún sentido, por más que la situación la llenara de preguntas. Estaba con un extraño, en una zona desolada de la isla.

—La próxima vez no voy a errar el tiro —advirtió, mostrándose firme—. Ahí estás bien.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Esta isla no es turística y no finjas que no lo sabes.

—¿Cómo que no? —protestó el desconocido—. Mientras no sea privada, cualquiera puede venir a explorar y dar un paseo. Si me das un segundo, te mostraré las cámaras que llevo en el jeep. Están arruinadas ahora, pero...

—No te muevas, hazme el favor —insistió ella, moviendo el guardamanos del arma, con lo que el ruido del siguiente cartucho ubicándose en la recámara para disparar les llegó con fuerza a ambos.

De pronto, él pareció cambiar de opinión. Ella no pudo distinguir si era aburrimiento o desilusión. Lo único que podía notar era que aquella actitud pasiva no iba a durar mucho.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —murmuró él, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia el costado.

Ella iba a escupir el insulto que tenía atragantado, cuando la señal de la radio en su cintura la hizo pegar un salto, seguida del pedido de ubicación y estado de su compañero en el refugio. La duda sobre si usar una de sus manos para contestar o seguir con ambas en la escopeta la hizo perder seguridad.

Pudo notar un destello eléctrico de interés en el azul de aquellos ojos desconocidos.

—¿Qué pasa? —contestó, al final, con el radio en su mano izquierda y el arma en su derecha.

No pudo evitar pensar que su hermano estaría muy molesto con ella por su imprudencia, si la viera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la voz masculina al otro lado—. Debiste esperarme.

—Estoy bien, Saphir. Es uno solo. Lo despacharé, tú sigue en lo tuyo.

Ahora sí. El extraño estaba sonriendo encantado, eso era definitivo. Beryl sintió que la sangre le hervía. Tendría que hacerle tragar esa suficiencia en un momento.

Mientras tanto, su compañero continuaba haciéndose el preocupado a la distancia.

—Ahora voy para allá —aseguró a través del parlante de la radio—. No te dejaré sola con cualquier degenerado de los que se aparecen por aquí.

—¡Cumple con tu trabajo, yo haré el mío! —gritó, antes de arrojar el aparato al suelo y volver a sostener la escopeta como debía—. Oh, no. ¿Adónde se fue?

Ya era tarde. Estaba sola, con el arma apuntando a un montón de chatarra que alguna vez había sido un jeep, estrellado en medio de las rocas. El mar iba y venía frente a ella, agitado. Semejante cantidad de combustible en el agua haría un daño terrible. Sin mencionar lo que fuera que aquel tipo había llevado en la parte de atrás. Debían sacarlo, antes de que formara parte de la contaminación que ella tanto combatía.

—¿Lo perdiste? —preguntó con timidez el radio con la voz de Saphir, sobre la arena.

Ella sintió ganas de llorar por la ironía de aquel momento. Luego de un instante de autocompasión, inspiró hondo. Enterraría su frustración debajo de la ira contra los que provocaban esa persecución interminable. Por momentos, era una guerra en la que no veía posibilidades de victoria. Necesitaban un nuevo recurso. Y rápido.

—¡Se fue por tu culpa, tarado! —exclamó, apenas recuperó el radio.

—Sal de ahí, ahora mismo.

—En cinco estoy allá. Vamos a volver para limpiar toda esta basura.

* * *

11/06/17: En un principio esperé ver algo de ellos dos en DBS, luego me surgieron asuntos personales y ya no pude actualizar hasta ahora. Recién veo la reunión entre hermanos y me dieron ganas de publicar.

16/06/17: Cambio el nombre de la chica por Beryl. Ágatha no terminaba de cerrar. Gracias por la comprensión, espero que la lectura sea más agradable.


	3. Misterio a la velocidad de un parpadeo

**Tres: Misterio a la velocidad de un parpadeo**

 **P** or la tarde del día siguiente a aquel encuentro, las cámaras instaladas en la isla habían detectado un incidente entre vehículos no identificados por la FEU. Eso solía significar una sola cosa: cazadores furtivos cayendo en alguna trampa que inutilizaba sus transportes y los ponía de muy mal humor. Beryl y Saphir eran los únicos que quedaban en la isla en aquel momento. Muchos de los voluntarios habían salido a hacer una protesta en el mar contra los barcos caza-ballenas, otros estaban asignados a la campaña contra la perforación del Ártico. Poner una prioridad sobre otra era terrible, pero lo cierto era que debían ir adonde los necesitaran.

Ella se decía que podía sola con todo eso, cada mañana. Se lo seguía diciendo en urgencias como aquella, a pesar del escalofrío que la recorría entera.

Saphir parecía eufórico, conducía como un loco y apretaba tanto el volante que tenía los nudillos blancos. Los años de trabajo al aire libre lo habían alejado de aquel biólogo pálido e inocente que se había alistado en el Fondo Ecológico Universal. Ahora llevaba un bronceado eterno que no le favorecía a su piel pecosa y el rubio de su cabello ya era casi blanco por el sol. Lo compensaba haciendo todo el ejercicio que no había hecho en sus primeros veinte años de vida y vistiendo como uno de esos protagonistas de películas de acción de la década anterior.

La misma Beryl a veces no se reconocía en el espejo, así que no podía culparlo.

—No puede ser, ¡van a provocar otro incendio y yo les voy a cortar las pelotas! —gritó su compañero, sin sacar el pie del acelerador.

—Luego de que yo se las patee hasta el cansancio, hombre —completó ella—. No puedo creer que haya gente tan egoísta y destructiva. Todos los días pierdo un poco más la esperanza en la humanidad.

El biólogo pareció tomar conciencia de lo que estaba oyendo y bajó un poco la marcha para mirarla.

—Tampoco digas eso. Aquí estamos más expuestos a estas lacras, pero también existe mucha gente ahí afuera que nos apoya y está contra la caza.

—Sí, supongo —asintió ella, con un suspiro—. Aunque el estar de acuerdo con una causa sin hacer nada por ella tampoco ayuda. Cada vez somos menos.

—Y ellos parecen aumentar. Mira ese desastre.

Llegaron a la región donde se había registrado el disturbio. En efecto, se trataba de un vehículo que había volcado hasta quedar con los cuatro neumáticos mirando al cielo despejado. Tres sujetos, de aspecto sospechoso, agredían a un cuarto. Otros dos gritaban con desesperación desde el interior de la cabina.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —murmuró la joven, horrorizada al ver el panorama.

—¡Se están peleando entre ellos! —respondió Saphir, remarcando lo obvio.

No era algo de todos los días, pero existía la competencia entre cazadores. Estar en medio de un enfrentamiento así podía ser muy peligroso para un activista del FEU.

En eso, Beryl reconoció al que estaba siendo atacado por la mayoría. Era el mismo tipo extraño de la playa. El de la caída libre con el jeep que ella había tenido que sacar del mar después.

—Oh, Kami. Creo que ya he visto a uno de ellos antes —confesó, mientras tomaba un revólver más pequeño y práctico y salía del auto—. Me encargaré de él, tú ve por los que están en el auto.

—Me gustas cuando te pones mandona —ronroneó Saphir, preparándose también—. Me hace acordar a la época en que salíamos.

—A mí me lo recuerda cuando te veo correr, escapando de lo que sea.

—Tan cariñosa.

—Vamos.

Ella pudo sorprender a uno de los atacantes y reducirlo, aunque la facilidad con la que el joven de los ojos azules derribó a los otros dos fue pasmosa.

—Otra vez tú —dijo él, a modo de saludo—. Empiezo a pensar que este lugar es menos aburrido de lo que parece.

—Te equivocas. Esta isla no es divertida —lo corrigió ella—. Puedo recomendarte otros lugares donde la pasarás mejor.

Saphir comenzó a negociar con los que estaban atrapados, para sacarlos a cambio de marcharse de inmediato. El desconocido lo observó como si intentara leer a través de él. No pareció llevarle mucho rato, ya que se volvió de inmediato hacia Beryl.

—No deberías ayudar a estos tipos. Son cazadores, ¿sabes? —dijo, con un toque de sarcasmo en la voz—. Yo que tú los empujaría por aquel barranco. Te librarías de un problema.

—He visto a otros caer de alturas mayores y quedar intactos —rebatió la muchacha—, así que lo dudo.

Sacó el revólver y extendió el brazo en dirección a aquel rostro impasible. Iba a detenerlo o a ponerlo ella misma en un bote directo a la capital más cercana.

—¿Otra vez vas a apuntarme? —se burló el extraño—. ¿No vas a inventar algo mejor?

—Si me dices qué es lo que realmente haces aquí o, al menos, aceptas abandonar la isla sin hacer trampas, puedo ponerme más original en mis reacciones hacia ti.

Esta vez, la luz del sol le daba la oportunidad de ver con más claridad aquella sonrisa.

—No puedo hacer ninguna de las dos. Pero me has dejado con la curiosidad y eso ya puedes tomarlo como un cumplido.

Beryl torció el gesto. Toda la atracción de aquel joven misterioso fue reemplazada por el asco supremo que la invadió al escucharlo decir eso.

«¿Y quién carajo se cree que es para hablar así?».

La distrajo el ruido de los cazadores al taclear a Saphir, para escapar hacia la nube de una cápsula activada que se convirtió en un pequeño helicóptero. En pocos segundos, ya estaban fuera de alcance.

—¡Oigan, vuelvan aquí! —gritó el biólogo, enfurecido, al levantarse del suelo—. O mejor corran, cobardes. ¡No se atrevan a volver jamás por Isla Viridis!

Ella pestañeó varias veces, confundida por la escena que volvía a repetirse frente a sus ojos.

—¿Eh? ¿Adónde se ha ido? ¡No aparté la vista más de un segundo!

De no ser por los cazadores inconscientes a sus pies y la presencia de su compañero para confirmarlo, hubiera creído que todo había sido producto de una alucinación.

—¿Qué tanto hablabas con ese tipo? Hubiera jurado que los otros le tenían miedo.

Sí. Era una suerte no haber estado sola con el extraño en aquel momento. O se hubiera declarado fuera de estado mental para seguir trabajando en la isla.

—No lo sé. Ya lo dije y lo confirmo —contestó, malhumorada—. Cada día me sorprendo más.

* * *

11/06/17: Dejo esto y listo. Espero volver pronto con lo que sigue.

16/06/17: Cambia el nombre de la chica. Ágatha ahora es Beryl. Gracias por la comprensión, espero que sea más agradable la lectura.


	4. Nuevos encuentros, antiguas preguntas

**Cuatro: Nuevos encuentros, antiguas preguntas**

 **—¿Q** ué estás buscando aquí? —dijo ella, apenas lo reconoció en medio del follaje.

—Dinero —respondió el desconocido.

—Te sugiero que vayas a un banco de la Capital del Sur, porque en la isla no hay ni cajeros automáticos.

—Ya me conozco de memoria eso de los bancos. No es divertido si voy solo.

—Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? —gritó la muchacha, perdiendo la paciencia.

—La verdad —explicó él, con tranquilidad. Y no hubo nada en su expresión que delatara la mínima posibilidad de que estuviera bromeando.

Beryl inspiró con fuerza y bajó su arma. Sospechaba que de nada le serviría su razonamiento habitual con aquel sujeto. Ya era la quinta vez que se encontraban en Viridis —o la sexta—, y las circunstancias del extraño de ojos fríos eran cada vez más surrealistas. Cuando no estaba apaleando a otros extraños sospechosos en formas imposibles, estaba metido en algún lugar inaccesible o husmeando en los refugios de los animales más grandes de la isla.

En cada oportunidad, la bióloga del FEU lo llenaba de preguntas que eran respondidas con bromas, frases sin sentido o el mismo silencio de la huida.

El resultado de aquellos incidentes solía incluir a los visitantes indeseados heridos y fuera de la zona, con la excepción del joven misterioso. Ni Saphir ni Beryl podían sentirse tranquilos por esto, a pesar de la enorme disminución de animales desaparecidos o asesinados a escondidas en los últimos meses.

Les había llegado el rumor de que la competencia por el cuerno del minotauro estaba siendo alentada con una recompensa millonaria por sumarle el corazón del animal. Como si no bastara con una superstición dañina, debían seguir inventando otras. Y el nombre de un sujeto terrible, Lapislázuli, estaba en boca de todos como el principal aspirante al premio.

No tenían tiempo ni ganas de jugar a las escondidas con aquel joven escuálido de habilidades circenses y lengua afilada. Debían proteger el escondite del minotauro.

—Lo que intentas es confundirme —protestó, incómoda, sin guardar el revólver—. Estás burlándote de mí.

—No es mi culpa si no haces las preguntas correctas —continuó él—. Hablando de eso, ¿esto es legal para ustedes?

El hecho de que él colgara de cabeza, con los pies atrapados en una soga anudada a una rama de árbol, no impedía que la conversación fuera igual que siempre entre ellos.

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó ella, muy digna.

—Esto, si no lo ves —señaló el extraño, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Pueden llenar la isla de trampas? ¿No temen lastimar a algún animal?

«¿Un tipo como tú viene a hacerme esa clase de reclamos?» pensó Beryl, conteniéndose para no dar media vuelta y dejarlo a su suerte. Igual, de cabeza y con ese pelo oscuro del revés, tampoco se veía tan mal. Podía tenerlo allí un rato más.

—La última vez dijiste que tu nombre era Diecisiete. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Adelante.

—Bien, Diecisiete. Esa zona legal gris, de la que ustedes se aprovechan al venir aquí, también nos sirve a nosotros —explicó, con la mayor seriedad que pudo.

—No me incluyas con el resto. No tengo nada en común con ellos —interrumpió el joven.

La bióloga hizo de cuenta que no lo había escuchado, por lo que siguió hablando.

—Y en ningún momento he dicho que esa trampa fuera nuestra. Pudo haber sido de algún otro cazador. Yo te he encontrado colgando de este árbol. Nada más.

Dicho esto, ella creyó que era suficiente. Lo mejor era dejarlo ir, llevarse todo indicio de que había alguna trampa en ese lugar y plantar otra en algún punto distante de la isla, donde se pudiera restringir el acceso a animales pero no a humanos que llegaran desde el mar. Lo importante era disminuir las probabilidades de que el escondite del minotauro fuese descubierto.

Aquella mirada azul eléctrico de la primera vez volvió a distraerla. Él la examinaba con intensidad, como si quisiera adivinar algo. Como si esperara sacarle una respuesta a alguna pregunta que no había formulado.

—Mira, lo único que me interesa cazar son billeteras —dijo Diecisiete, luego de un momento de observación silenciosa—. Ya me he hecho un buen botín con estos tipos. Y ni siquiera me gusta el cuero. La que enloquecía por las pieles era mi hermana, e incluso ella ha cambiado. Yo me echo encima lo que encuentre.

—¿Esperas que crea semejante cosa? —reaccionó la activista del FEU, airada.

—En realidad, no me importa.

Una sonrisa del desconocido y ya no había forma de saber quién dominaba la situación y quién colgaba, de cabeza, a merced del viento.

«Ya basta. Lo descuelgo y que desaparezca de mi vista» aulló la conciencia de Beryl, obligándola a sacar la navaja para cortar la soga, como fuese.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la soga ya había sido cortada y colgaba, en un nudo flojo, a la altura de las pantorrillas de Diecisiete. Y él seguía sostenido, tal vez, por la mera idea de que había algo atándolo a esa rama. La bióloga en ella gritaba que nada de eso podía ser cierto. Pero sus ojos lo estaban viendo. El extraño misterioso estaba de cabeza, frente a ella, a no menos de dos metros del suelo y sostenido por la nada.

—Oh, dioses —murmuró, aterrada, mientras se acercaba con la mayor delicadeza—. Quédate quieto, no mires hacia arriba.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Nada! —gritó, con las manos extendidas—. ¡Mírame a mí!

Beryl notó la desconfianza glacial que pasó por el rostro del desconocido y dejó de intentar atraparlo en el aire. Por un momento, él pareció endurecerse. Fue como observar a un muñeco diabólico, a un maniquí poseído. O a un robot asesino.

—¿A ti? —preguntó Diecisiete, con una voz que bien pudo significar burla.

La conexión entre su mirada sarcástica y la temerosa de ella trianguló el centro de atención hacia el punto de unión de los pies masculinos y la rama del árbol. O la falta de éste.

El joven por fin cayó en la cuenta de que ya nada lo obligaba a permanecer en esa posición. La bióloga se sintió a punto de colapsar y tapó sus ojos con ambas manos.

—¡Ahhh!

«¡No! ¡Va a caerse! ¡Va a desnucarse y el FEU va a tener un escándalo por mi culpa! ¡Mi vida se ha terminado!».

—Ah, esto. —La voz del joven se había suavizado, incluso sonaba jocosa—. Menos mal, ya empezaba a ser incómodo.

El crujido de la madera anunció un movimiento, a través de la oscuridad voluntaria en la que se había sumergido Beryl. Pero no hubo ningún estrépito después. En realidad, no se escuchó nada más.

La curiosidad seguía revelándole escenas increíbles cuando se trataba de Diecisiete. Esta vez, al destaparse los ojos, pudo verlo levitar del derecho, con las piernas cruzadas, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—¡Ten cuidado con ese árbol! —lo regañó, apenas pudo reunir algo de voz en su garganta seca—. Respeta un poco el entorno, por favor.

Él inclinó su cabeza a la izquierda, con una sonrisa que no tuvo la picardía de las anteriores.

—Suenas igual a alguien que conocí —aseguró, sin dejar de parecer un buda estrafalario a dos metros sobre el suelo—. Ah, la nostalgia.

Beryl retrocedió unos pasos, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Una sensación agria, una punzada en el pecho, un pensamiento muy pequeño en el fondo de su cabeza. Algo le decía que estaba en un problema más grande de lo que ella podía manejar. La activista en ella se negó a rendirse.

Volvió a dar un paso hacia delante. Luego otro. El arma seguía en su mano, por las dudas.

—¿Qué eres? —dijo y, al hablar, se sorprendió del volumen de su propia voz.

Él flotaba con la facilidad de una pluma. Lo mismo su actitud, se sentía liviana e inestable.

—Ahora empiezan a mejorar tus preguntas —la felicitó, y hubo algo terrible en aquella afirmación—. Esto es divertido, pero debo irme. Hasta la próxima.

Con un guiño, se elevó más y descruzó sus piernas, para despegar como si fuese alguno de esos actores a los que una grúa con cuerdas invisibles sacaba de la pantalla.

—¡No! —exclamó la bióloga, desesperada, hacia la nada—. ¡Ninguna próxima, maldición! ¡Vete de mi isla!

La frustración casi la hizo tirarse al piso para rodar y patalear como una niña. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando la presencia de Saphir la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—¿A quién le gritas? —cuestionó su compañero, con la vista en el celeste vacío sobre sus cabezas—. ¿Y qué es eso de «tu isla»?

—Dioses, nada.

«Estoy volviéndome loca. Debí tomarme esa licencia cuando me la ofrecieron. Ahora empiezo a mirar a estos tipos como si…».

—¿No había una trampa aquí? —volvió a despertarla el biólogo, inquieto.

La soga cortada había caído detrás de un arbusto, fuera del alcance del recién llegado. Beryl decidió obviar el incidente.

—No, Saphir. La olvidaste la última vez.

—¿Estás segura? Hubiera jurado que…

Se lo llevó al jeep, casi a rastras, y ambos regresaron al refugio. En la cima de la colina más alta de Viridis, la instalación consistía en un par de casas cápsulas de tamaño mediano, donde dormían, improvisaban el laboratorio y el centro de vigilancia. Allí monitoreaban a los animales, cuidaban a los heridos y enfermos para después regresarlos o hacían guardia, detectando a los visitantes sospechosos de la isla.

Iba en el asiento del copiloto, con la vista en el cielo veraniego, cuando un recuerdo fugaz de otro incidente la hizo estremecerse. Sus días de adolescente, con su hermano pequeño, en Ciudad Nicky. La catástrofe de ver a su familia siendo devorada por aquel monstruo verde, en plenas vacaciones. El intento de escape junto con Tommy, en el aeropuerto, utilizando las lecciones de vuelo que su tío le había dado. El terror de oír aquellos pasos pegajosos, como ventosas adhiriéndose al suelo, hasta verse rescatada por aquel enano calvo. Los únicos en salir con vida de la ciudad habían sido su hermano y ella, hasta que la muerte de Cell los había devuelto a todos como si hubiera sido un truco de ilusionismo.

Nunca lo olvidaría. Ella había podido volar también, en aquellos brazos musculosos.

«No sé de qué me sorprendo, a estas alturas» se lamentó, en silencio, con el codo sobre la ventanilla abierta del coche.

Ella sabía que había alguien en el mundo que podía volar, pero todo aquello era parte de una vida lejana, de otra Beryl que creía que la bondad daba súperpoderes. Ver a Diecisiete levitando, alguien tan distinto y de intenciones tan dudosas, la había puesto muy nerviosa.

«Debería buscar a ese calvo para agradecerle. De paso, no estaría de más hacerle unas preguntas».

* * *

30/06/17: Esto va lento, pero avanza. La inspiración para esta pareja me vino de un fanart que encontré hace mucho en deviantart. Diecisiete y la chica que Krillin rescata de Cell en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Nicky se ven preciosos. Pienso que la historia tiene detalles interesantes así. Voy a sacar partido del drama de ese aeropuerto. Muajaja.


	5. Yendo hacia atrás

**Cinco: Yendo hacia atrás**

Era el final de un día tranquilo en la isla. El sol se recostaba sobre el mar, recubriendo el paisaje con un manto anaranjado, mientras las aves daban sus últimos cantos antes de dejar el protagonismo al sonido de las chicharras.

Si se acercaba a la colina sobre la que se alzaba la instalación del FEU, Beryl podía disfrutar de un pequeño descanso. Era hermoso dejar que su vista se perdiese en el ir y venir de las olas, hasta que los reflejos sobre el agua cambiaran de tono hacia el plateado y la luna apareciese frente a ella. Momentos como aquél la motivaban a seguir en semejante tarea.

La animaba pensar en cada ínfima victoria a favor de la naturaleza, sin importar los cientos de derrotas que podían estar ocurriendo en el planeta en ese instante.

Aquel rincón del mundo estaba protegido, por el momento. Y era suficiente para ella, por el momento. Pero si sus rivales redoblaban esfuerzos, ella no se quedaría atrás.

Por eso y porque le gustaba la sensación de meterse en problemas, decidió sacar la carta que solía guardar para casos difíciles. Inspiró hondo y echó un último vistazo al cielo multicolor, compartido por un sol débil que no terminaba de irse y una luna tímida para tomar su lugar. Luego sacó su teléfono móvil. Comprobó que tenía señal y se movió para ver si el indicador en forma de antena en la pantalla le daba alguna línea extra.

Debía aprovechar que Saphir se encontraba de licencia, asistiendo al casamiento de su hermana en la Capital del Norte. No podía explicarle lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza durante esas semanas. No creía que él fuese a entender. No como la persona a la que estaba buscando en su limitada lista de contactos.

—Hasta que al fin te acuerdas de mí —bromeó la voz al otro lado de la línea, apenas sonaron un par de tonos.

—No lloriquees, que tampoco me has llamado —respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

—Es que estoy muy ocupado.

—Yo ni te digo. ¿Cómo está el trabajo en el periódico, Tommy?

—Bien —dijo el joven, luego de un sonoro suspiro—. Sigo haciendo encargos estúpidos la mayor parte del tiempo. Nunca pensé que en esta profesión tuviera que elegir entre conservar mi dignidad o pagar el alquiler. No es que dudara del periodismo, es que no sabía que yo tuviese orgullo.

Beryl evitó la carcajada al imaginar al arrogante Thomas Stone llevando el café en las oficinas de su trabajo.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los adultos, hermano —lo picó.

—Lo dice la que vive en una isla criando animales y comiendo porquería enlatada, con tal de no volver a dar clases en la Universidad —reaccionó él—. En fin, dime que no me has llamado por algo de eso.

Esta vez, el suspiro resignado vino de ella.

—Ya conoces mis intenciones impuras —confesó, avergonzada, mientras se sentaba en una banca junto a la puerta de la casa cápsula—. Lo siento.

Y era cierto. Lamentaba recurrir a él, estaría despertando uno de los traumas más dolorosos de su infancia. Solo ella sabía lo difícil que había sido para el pequeño Tommy volver a dormir una noche completa, luego de aquel incidente con Cell en el Aeropuerto Basil. Pero ella tampoco podía dormir bien en esos días. Y la posibilidad de resolver este misterio valía la pena para la bióloga. Estaba segura de que para el periodista insaciable en el que Thomas se había convertido sería igual.

En su oído, el teléfono reprodujo la carcajada inocente de su hermano.

—No te pongas sentimental —la animó, tan jovial como siempre—. Tus favores son mucho más divertidos y hasta rentables que mi propio trabajo. Algún día voy a dar en el clavo con alguna cadena grande gracias a ti.

—O te perseguirán por descubrir algo que no debías —gruñó Beryl, con la culpa atenazándola cada vez más.

Miró a su alrededor. Una lagartija de tamaño mediano había salido de su escondite, detrás de unas rocas, y la observaba con indiferencia. El cielo iba rindiéndose al azul que avanzaba y las estrellas comenzaron a encenderse por todas partes. Una nube de insectos se congregó con rapidez en torno a la lámpara automática que se encendió frente a la casa, apenas la luz natural comenzó a escasear. Entonces, se sintió pequeña, insignificante. La situación había cambiado, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo. Lo único que podía hacer era notificar a su hermano de esto.

—De eso se trata el periodismo, ¿no? —afirmó Tommy, con confianza, desde el teléfono—. Vamos, habla. ¿A quién hay que desenmascarar? ¿Un industrial sobornando al gobierno para echar su basura al río? ¿Algún famoso vegano usando pieles reales?

La bióloga volvió en sí, del todo. No estaba haciendo mal. Esto era lo único útil que se le ocurría, dadas las circunstancias.

—No —respondió, ya decidida—. En realidad, necesito que encuentres a alguien.

—Oh —titubeó Tommy. Se lo oía decepcionado—. Pero eso es trabajo para la policía. O un detective privado.

«Lo sé» se dijo, apretando el puño libre sobre su regazo.

—Tú eres lo más parecido a un detective privado que tengo cerca, Thomas.

—Igual… ¿Quién se te ha perdido? ¿Alguien desertó de la isla?

—No. Alguien nuevo ha aparecido por aquí. Y puede volar.

«Puede volar».

Beryl esperó alguna reacción brusca en su interlocutor. Incluso se preparó para el caso de que él le colgara y no quisiera atenderla de nuevo por un tiempo. Pero Thomas no demostró más que una leve curiosidad.

—¿Es el mismo calvo que…?

—No. Este es otro —aclaró, un poco aliviada de no haber quedado hablando sola—. Alto, de ojos azules, con cabello largo. Y dudo mucho de sus intenciones.

El silbido de Tommy solo podía significar una cosa. Se había entusiasmado con el descubrimiento, tanto como ella.

—¿Entonces quieres que lo encuentre?

—No al nuevo, si lo tengo metiéndose en líos todos los días por aquí. A quien quiero que busques es al calvo.

Silencio. Tommy se había quedado mudo y Beryl se dio cuenta de que estaba moviendo sus rodillas frenéticamente, levantando sus talones del piso. Aquello se acercaba demasiado a la herida cerrada en ambos hacía tiempo. Las vacaciones con sus abuelos en Ciudad Nicky les había dejado una huella difícil de borrar.

Por fin, el carraspeo de él la devolvió al presente.

—Pasaron muchos años, Beryl —respondió el periodista, con una gravedad en el tono que no solía tener—. Podría no existir. Tú viste el Torneo de Cell. Él y esos tipos extraños bien podrían haber muerto ese día.

—Y Cell no hubiese sido vencido jamás —insistió ella—. Tommy, tú y yo sabemos que las cosas no pudieron ser como nos las vendieron.

Frente a ella, la lagartija seguía en la misma posición. Ahora parecía tensa, atenta. La oscuridad comenzó a caer sobre el paisaje, borrando los alrededores hasta dejar el círculo iluminado con la casa como centro.

—Quieres que busque al calvo para pedirle ayuda —resumió Thomas.

—O información —completó Beryl.

—Podría estar en cualquier lugar del planeta.

—Por eso recurro a ti, hermanito. Eres el mejor.

—Ahora me adulas.

—Sí.

La dureza en el tono de Thomas la sorprendió. Pero no esperaba que aquella conversación terminase a las carcajadas tampoco. En realidad, había llegado más lejos de lo que suponía. Su hermano estaba tomando las cosas demasiado bien.

—¡Me das muy poco con lo que empezar, Beryl! —protestó el periodista, obligándola a apartar el teléfono de su oreja—. ¡Apenas cuento con una mala película hecha con muñecos para mostrar como héroe a ese impostor de…! Uh.

Ella sonrió. Ya habían tenido esas interrupciones repentinas mientras hablaban.

—Se te ha ocurrido algo, ¿verdad?

—También me conoces bastante —contestó él, volviendo a su tono confiado de siempre—. Deja esto en mis manos. Ya veré cómo convierto esta aventura en otro ingreso extra.

La culpa y el miedo volvieron a Beryl, que seguía moviendo las rodillas.

—Ten cuidado, Tommy. No vayas a dar ningún paso importante sin antes consultarme.

—No te preocupes, esto va a ser divertido. Y rentable. Voy a sacarme este trauma mientras tanto. ¡Ya puedo sentir los zenis cayendo en mis bolsillos!

La llamada se cortó y un estruendo al sur hizo huir a la lagartija. Beryl guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se levantó, con un mal presentimiento.

«No ahora, que sigo sola en la isla» rezongó mientras entraba en la casa, apurada.

Debía buscar las llaves del jeep.

* * *

Tal como ella se temía, al llegar al lugar de la explosión, se encontró con los restos de un enfrentamiento entre cazadores furtivos. Los culpables del desastre habían huido en coches voladores, dejando el principio de un incendio que ella tuvo que apagar.

Uno más de tantos.

Intentaba no desanimarse, pero las cosas se volvían cada vez más insostenibles para ella. Necesitaban refuerzos. Urgente. Y no es que tuviese nada en contra de las ballenas, pero la organización podría derivar a Viridis a alguno de aquellos lunáticos que montaban los botes anti-pesqueros.

Los colaboradores llegaban, se quedaban algunas semanas y luego partían en busca de causas más activas, que les diesen adrenalina y notoriedad en los medios. Los únicos estables allí eran Saphir, ella y las trampas puestas por todo el territorio.

Corrección. Allí estaba el extraño de ojos azules que podía levitar. Otra vez.

«Empiezo a acostumbrarme a verlo por aquí. No debería estar tan tranquila. Esto grita "ten cuidado" por todos lados» pensó, mientras se acercaba a ver porqué estaba en el suelo.

Ahogó un grito apenas notó, a la luz de los faros del jeep, la mancha oscura en la camiseta de Diecisiete. Corrió a buscar el botiquín, temiendo que él se marchase así. Pero al volver, él todavía estaba sentado en el suelo.

—¿Cómo te has hecho eso? —Fue el único saludo de la bióloga, mientras sacaba los elementos para curarlo.

Él aparecía y desaparecía sin aviso tantas veces, que Beryl ya no se molestaba en decirle hola o adiós.

—¿Esto? No es nada —respondió él, con indiferencia—. Deberías ver otras heridas que he tenido.

A pesar de lo que había dicho, el extraño se quedó quieto, a la espera de lo que fuese a ocurrir. Ella lo observó más de cerca y notó un enorme tajo en su abdomen. Alguien había intentado apuñalarlo. Beryl no sabía si el atacante había tenido suerte o no, pero no quería imaginar en qué estado habría quedado al marcharse.

—No sé de las otras, pero aquí estamos en medio de la selva —continuó, afligida—. De solo mirar ese corte podría infectarse. Ven aquí.

Se armó de valor, inspiró hondo y alargó su mano para apartar los restos de la camiseta en torno a la herida. Él no retrocedió al sentir el roce, ni se sobresaltó al recibir la primera puntada. Solo la miró, con curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces?

—No vas a llorar por una aguja, ¿o sí? —contestó, burlona, mientras seguía cosiéndolo—. Con semejantes habilidades…

—No —interrumpió Diecisiete, con calma—. Lo que digo es ¿por qué pierdes el tiempo? ¿No deberías estar en otra parte, haciendo algo útil?

«Pero ¿qué me está diciendo?».

—Esto es útil, tonto. Sea un ave, un conejo, un zorro o un tipo raro, no puedo dejar a nadie herido y mirar para otro lado.

Así, quedaron por un rato en silencio. Ella hizo el esfuerzo por controlar los mil impulsos que surgían en aquel momento. Quería saber tantas cosas. Quería atraparlo y ponerlo en un bote, en dirección a la capital más cercana. También quería salir corriendo, esconderse de aquel joven que podía sobrevivir a una explosión, una cuchillada y flotar como una burbuja. Quería quedarse así, frente a él, mirar esos ojos y descubrir sus misterios…

—Insistes en recordarme a alguien —dijo él, cerca de su oído, por la pose en la que ella había quedado al atenderlo.

De pronto, Beryl sintió que regresaba a la peor tarde de su vida en Aeropuerto Basil, apretujada con Tommy entre los brazos de otro extraño que levitaba, a varios metros de altura sobre la pista.

—Tú también —se sinceró, tratando de no desconcentrarse—. Aunque no te le parezcas en nada.

Entonces, Diecisiete se inclinó para quedar a la altura de su rostro.

—¿No vas a aprovechar para llenarme de preguntas molestas?

Beryl sintió que se le erizaba la nuca y un cosquilleo descendía por su espalda. Empezaba a considerar la opción de correr.

—Cállate. Ya voy terminando —respondió, evadiendo su mirada y echándose hacia atrás apenas cerró el nudo—. ¿Ves? Unos cuantos puntos no duelen nada.

Él la imitó, todavía sentado, y sonrió de lado. Seguía observándola como si quisiera leer algo en ella.

—Yo no dije que doliera.

—Sí. Claro. Te has portado bien —lo felicitó Beryl, con una risita nerviosa—. Déjame revisarte, puede ser que necesites más puntos si esto otro que tienes en el estómago es más que un arañazo.

La bióloga se giró para buscar en el botiquín más elementos para limpiarlo, pero él se quitó la camiseta de un movimiento rápido y ella quedó congelada, con una botella y una gasa nueva en las manos. Nerviosa, intentó disimularlo y, para su infinita vergüenza, derramó el agua oxigenada sobre el pecho de Diecisiete.

Se miraron, en un breve instante de sorpresa, antes de reaccionar.

—¡Lo siento!

Ella empezó a secarlo frenéticamente, colorada hasta las orejas, entonces él le quitó la gasa y la arrojó lejos, le tomó la mano y la sostuvo sobre su pecho.

—Eres muy inocente, Beryl —murmuró, burlón.

Parecía desafiarla, sin esperar demasiado de ella.

Aquello la indignó. La situación la superó y la burbuja de tensión en la que ambos se habían mantenido esos días mutó de repente.

Algo de la chica rebelde de la adolescencia volvió a surgir, cuando un ardor conocido la asaltó bajo el ombligo, como un relámpago. En un instante, la crisis en la isla, el misterio del calvo, su cansancio y su frustración quedaron relegadas al fondo de su cabeza. Incluso los árboles que los rodeaban se le hicieron borrosos. Todas las voces de alarma en su mente quedaron silenciadas.

Por eso, Beryl se acercó a Diecisiete, con lentitud. Se apoyó en su pecho y avanzó un poco más. Su puño se relajó y sus dedos se extiendieron, rozando los de él, pasando los límites de su agarre, para acariciar la piel de abajo.

Él la observó, alerta como un gato, pero sin decir palabra.

Entonces, ella lo obligó a echarse atrás. Y algo debió notar en su expresión, porque el joven se relajó, al menos en apariencia, y se dejó llevar al suelo. No sin aferrar la mano en la que ella seguía sosteniendo la botella vacía, para apoyarla en tierra y, tal vez, evitar que escapara.

Así, le soltó la mano que tenía en el pecho y pareció aguardar, con curiosidad, a lo que ella fuese a hacer.

Ella no protestó por la posición incómoda. En cambio, aprovechó la cercanía.

Los pectorales de Diecisiete parecieron de piedra cuando ella le dibujó con las uñas pequeños surcos hacia el sur, pero fue con rapidez en dirección a la cintura del pantalón. Le desprendió un botón y se dio cuenta de que había soñado con esta escena, no hacía mucho.

Él se apoyó en los codos y se levantó un poco, acercando su boca a la de ella, respirando con fuerza, cerca, muy cerca.

Entonces, el chillido de un pájaro cortó el ambiente e hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

Ella retrocedió, espantada y sintiendo el calor de todo el sol que se había marchado de la isla dentro de sus mejillas.

—Oh. Yo… Ahora, yo…

Diecisiete se puso de pie en un instante, con su habitual expresión fría. Beryl evitó mirarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Suficiente. He estado muy vago, mira con qué poco he caído herido. Debería ponerme en forma de nuevo, ¿no?

Así, sin explicación y sin abrocharse los pantalones, salió volando y la dejó sola.

La bióloga no alcanzó a encontrar en su cabeza los regaños de siempre sobre su presencia indeseada en la isla.

En realidad, no pudo más que golpearse la frente con un puño, una y otra vez.

—¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Estúpida, estúpida!

* * *

12/12/17: He vuelto y vengo con capítulo más largo que los anteriores. Gracias a Silvin Lewis Dragneel por haber leído y comentado y a Tame Impala por su canción "Feels Like We Only Go Backwards". Pronto vengo con el siguiente.


	6. Ansiedad y secretos

**Seis: Ansiedad y secretos**

Diecisiete no entendía cómo un lugar tan pequeño podía guardar tantos secretos. Su fuerza y su velocidad no significaban nada en aquella selva. Y es que el problema estaba en los detalles más simples, cuando se trataba de resolver un misterio humano. Él había perdido bastante de su identidad como uno, al no tener sus recuerdos intactos de la época previa a ser un androide. Así que le quedaban el instinto y el razonamiento lógico para entender a aquella sociedad, a sí mismo y a su hermana.

Había rechazado cualquier idea sobre encajar en aquel mundo, pero no podía quedar fuera del sistema por completo. No le quedaba otro remedio más que buscarse el sustento. Y ya que iba a hacerlo, ¿para qué aburrirse en el proceso?

Sin embargo, hasta los criminales tenían reglas. Todos eran tan simplones. Allí, en medio de la selva de Viridis, sus competidores lloriqueaban porque él no respetaba al que había llegado primero a algún sector. Les molestaba que les quitara la comida o el dinero que tuvieran encima. ¿No eran ladrones ellos también, en algún sentido? Si se hablaba de «la ley de la selva» era por algo.

Los perdedores también se enojaban porque no les dejaba asesinar a otros animales que no figuraran en la recompensa. Como si dejar un reguero de sangre y destrucción los fuese a ayudar a otra cosa que no fuese ser descubiertos.

Por eso, había decidido que no habría nadie más que él detrás del minotauro. Haría las cosas con rapidez y se llevaría el premio del millonario demente Zarqun Mirk. Que el viejo se comiera el corazón, se indigestara y luego se fuera al infierno. Era obvio que ninguna de esas supersticiones podía ser real. Pero los millones de zenis prometidos eran un buen incentivo para estar ahí encondido, soportando el calor húmedo y los mosquitos. El ir y venir de las aves. Los topos, que hacían un ruido molesto bajo sus pies. Los guepardos, que saltaban sobre él con insistencia. Toda la isla era una masa de ki palpitante, movediza, engañosa. No había manera de saber cuál de todas las presencias, incluso las más pesadas y lentas, podía ser la que buscaba.

Tendría que buscar al minotauro, hasta llegar a verlo.

En aquellas semanas, había ido moviéndose de un sector a otro con tranquilidad. El bicho no tenía alas, según las descripciones. No podía marcharse de allí. A pesar de eso, de su paciencia y meticulosidad, ya había cazado más de cincuenta billeteras de otros cazadores. Y la atención de aquellos ingenuos del FEU ya estaba sobre él.

Si pensaba en las cosas que debía ceder en nombre del beneficio futuro, la balanza ya empezaba a igualarse. Y eso no le gustaba nada, si el trabajo debía ser fácil.

Aquella misma mañana, se sorprendió enfocando su concentración en sentir a un escarabajo amarillo a sus pies. Millones de zenis a punto de perderse en esa selva, y él practicando cómo sentir el ki de un insecto.

Diecisiete se tragó la indignación, con un suspiro, mientras el escarabajo seguía su camino por el barro. Se recostó contra el árbol a su espalda y miró al cielo, recortado entre las copas de los árboles. Sobre su cabeza, una decena de mariposas volaban en reunión, ignorándolo. Al fin y al cabo, que aquella tierra se le resistiera tenía su parte interesante. Aunque los últimos días se sentía impaciente. Y no sabía por qué.

Pensaba en eso, cuando se rascó de forma inconsciente los puntos sobre el estómago. Entonces, se detuvo, alarmado. ¿Se habrían infectado? No sentía que su cuerpo estuviese más lento, ni que su fuerza hubiese disminuido. No había nada fuera de lo normal. Pero una leve ansiedad lo asaltó. Debía consultar eso con la única que podía darle la respuesta.

Las nubes de mariposas y el mismo escarabajo amarillo del camino se espantaron, al sentirlo levantarse de la roca sobre la que estaba sentado.

Cuando se elevó para llegar a la colina donde sentía a Beryl, un alivio enorme lo inundó hasta llevarse su malhumor. Aterrizó justo detrás de la casa cápsula del FEU, lleno de una energía nueva que era difícil de contener.

«Este lugar debe aburrirme tanto, que con cualquier cosa me entusiasmo» concluyó, mientras la localizaba en el patio trasero.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él, hablando con alguien por videollamada. La señal no parecía muy buena, pero pronto fue obvio que el que estaba al otro lado era el tipo musculoso que se había marchado de Viridis hacía algunas semanas.

—Lamento haberme enfermado así, Beryl.

—No digas tonterías, Saphir. ¿Quién elige el momento de contraer varicela?

Diecisiete la observó. Desde la coleta baja en su cabello castaño rojizo, a su espalda en verde y los pantalones cortos que mostraban las piernas cubiertas por el repelente de insectos pastoso y blanco. Estaba llena de marcas de sudor. Incluso tenía manchas de tierra en el trasero, que pedían a gritos ser sacudidas.

«¿Qué habrá estado haciendo? ¿Me perdí algún espectáculo interesante?» se preguntó, un poco frustrado.

Él tenía toda la isla bajo vigilancia. Y eso incluía a los pocos humanos que pasaban por allí o la habitaban. No estaba todo el tiempo detrás de Beryl, porque en pocos días él ya se había aprendido la rutina de la bióloga. No había nada en particular. Nada más que el misterio del animal que tenía escondido.

—Yo estaba vacunado, lo juro —siguió quejándose el rubio grandote desde la pantalla del ordenador portátil del FEU—. El problema es que olvidé la última dosis. Nunca pensé que uno de los niños del pueblo me contagiara.

—Lo importante es que guardes reposo y sigas todas las indicaciones del médico —contestó Beryl, en un tono que al androide se le hizo irritante—. A tu edad, es una enfermedad peligrosa.

Otra vez, volvía a ahogarse en ansiedad. Molesto, pensó en interrumpirla.

Se detuvo, a medio camino. No podía permitirse que aquel sujeto lo viese. Su mejor arma, contra la policía y contra los guerreros que lo habían vencido años antes, era el anonimato. Una cosa era ser un visitante sospechoso, otra muy distinta mostrarse antes de desaparecer a un animal tan buscado. Pondrían su identikit por todas partes y tendría al grupo de saiyajines locos encima en cualquier momento. Sin hablar de su hermana, que iría a patearle el culo apenas se metiese en problemas. Así se lo había prometido, antes de marcharse con el calvo que la había dejado embarazada.

—Me pondré bien muy rápido y volveré por ti —prometió en ese momento Saphir, regresándolo al presente.

—Vuelve por Viridis —corrigió Beryl, entre risas—. Me pondrás más contenta.

Diecisiete se cruzó de brazos, a la sombra de la vegetación, y aguardó a que aquello terminara.

—Mamá te envía saludos. Aquí todos te extrañan, Beryl.

—Salúdalos de mi parte.

«¿Cuánto más pueden seguir?» se preguntó, recordando su antiguo carácter volátil. El Diecisiete de la época de Cell hubiese mandado todo al diablo al segundo día. Y él llevaba más de un mes dando vueltas por la isla, observando y escuchando desde la oscuridad, evitando pisar bichos y cuidando árboles.

«¿Qué me está pasando?».

Una parte de él decía que debía raptar a la bióloga, exigirle la ubicación del minotauro y cobrar la recompensa.

La otra parte le decía que no podía tomar esa decisión con imprudencia. Había trampas en la isla, muchas más de las que él había imaginado en un principio. Ese era el secreto de que el lugar se mantuviese con tan poco personal. Si acorralaba a la muchacha, ella podía activar algún mecanismo oculto y su presa quedaría fuera de su alcance, tal vez por siempre.

Lo único que le quedaba era hacer de cuenta que todo aquello era un juego. El que tardase más en perder la paciencia, ganaría seguro.

Inquieto, trató de consolarse pensando en la emoción de la competencia con el FEU. Aunque cada vez más cosas se cruzaran por su cabeza, complicando el asunto.

De pronto, recordó a alguien mucho más calificado que él para esta aventura. Alguien que hubiese podido acabar con todo sin problemas. Lamentablemente, era el mismo que hubiese despreciado el solo oír la palabra «cacería».

«Ironías de la vida» se dijo, con una media sonrisa de nostalgia.

En realidad, ya no importaba. Dieciséis estaba muerto. Dieciocho se había vuelto blanda y aburrida. Quedaba él, como último portador de la ira de los androides contra aquel mundo podrido. Y no pensaba dejar de rebelarse, hasta el final de sus días.

Estaba a punto de lanzar un rayo minúsculo a la antena que comunicaba la isla con el resto del mundo, cuando recordó su propio teléfono para contactar al viejo loco que le había hecho el encargo.

Resopló, impaciente. Y la conversación de Beryl volvió a ocupar el lugar central en su atención.

—Ah, uno de los chicos del FEU me comentó algo interesante —continuó hablando Saphir—. Resulta que hay rumores de que fue el dueño de Industrias Mirk el que puso la recompensa por el corazón del minotauro. No quiere el cuerno. Se lo dejará al cazador que lo mate, para que lo entregue al mejor postor. Pero el tipo lo niega, por supuesto. Y, sin pruebas, la policía no puede hacer nada.

—No harán demasiado, en caso de haberlas —respondió Beryl, con visible resignación—. Mirk debe tener a todos comprados.

«Y no se imaginan hasta qué punto» pensó el androide, con una risita.

Sin dejar de hablar, la bióloga había tomado más repelente del pote y se lo pasaba por los brazos y los hombros. El que la espiaba sintió la repentina urgencia de buscar un río y sumergir la cabeza. Sin duda, el clima en Viridis era insoportable.

—He estado pensando en ese loco invencible que irá a la isla —dijo el del otro lado de la pantalla, luego de un carraspeo extraño—. El tal Lapislázuli.

—Ajá. No he visto a nadie nuevo por aquí —añadió la joven, sin dar importancia al rojo creciente en el rostro de la pantalla al verla pasarse la crema por el cuello.

—Lo sé. Pero, ¿y si no se tratara de uno solo?

«Así que se ha filtrado el nombre que le di a Mirk. Si llega a enterarse Dieciocho…» pensó el androide, en alerta.

Beryl dejó la tarea con el repelente, para desestimar la hipótesis.

—No es una organización. Lo describieron como alguien agresivo y difícil de tratar.

—Sí, pero también dijeron que era un tonto despreocupado.

—Ya sabes lo poco creíbles que son los rumores, Saphir.

—Lo sé, pero ¿y si se trata de dos personas? —insistió el otro—. Uno llamado Zuli, el otro Lapisla… ¿Te imaginas? —Se interrumpió, con una ruidosa carcajada—. ¿Cómo no van a ser unos inadaptados? ¿Qué clase de nombres son ésos?

Diecisiete apretó los dientes. La herida en su abdomen comenzó a molestarle. Tenía los brazos cruzados con tanta fuerza, que estaba lastimándose.

Más allá de su furia, de los mil pensamientos llenos de resentimiento hacia la humanidad entera y el Dr Gero como su representante más distintivo, el androide vio que Beryl reaccionaba con frialdad a la broma.

—Aunque fuese así, no lo sé. —La oyó, distante—. Y no le veo la gracia.

«Yo tampoco. Pero luego reiremos todos juntos, cuando ustedes entiendan el chiste completo» prometió, con el frío metálico corriendo por sus venas de nuevo.

En situaciones como aquella, era como si volviese a aquel depósito con forma de ataúd en el laboratorio del último científico de la Red Ribbon. Allí, donde sabía que había muerto para renacer como aquel monstruo. Era consciente de que una parte de él nunca había salido de aquella cueva en las montañas.

Ni debía hacerlo, porque olvidaría la diferencia más importante entre él y los humanos normales.

* * *

17/12/17: Nueva actualización. El siguiente capítulo lo tengo casi a punto. Y se va a poner más interesante, lo prometo.


	7. Sobre causas perdidas

**Siete: Sobre causas perdidas**

Sin darse cuenta, Diecisiete se había hundido en el vacío negro de sus pensamientos. El resto de la conversación entre los biólogos del FEU pasó por sus oídos, de forma superficial.

—Lo siento, Beryl. Debería estar allí, apoyándote.

—Guarda esas energías, tonto.

—Nos vemos pronto.

—Cuídate.

Pero ella no había reído. Aquel idiota había hecho mofa de su situación y la de su hermana, sin saberlo; se había reído de sus nombres y los había llamado inadaptados. Y ella no había entrado en el juego. Eso era interesante.

Después de todos los indicios, no dejaba de pensar que Dieciséis y ella se hubiesen llevado bien, de haberse conocido. Pero allí solo estaba él. Y ni siquiera era capaz de hablar civilizadamente con su hermana en los últimos años.

Debía contenerse. No podía dejarse llevar y perder aquel dinero.

—¡Ahhh! —El grito de Beryl fue tan impresionante, que hizo volar a varios pájaros pequeños que picoteaban en el suelo—. ¡Diecisiete, no te aparezcas así, de la nada! ¡Me asustas!

De frente, se veía muy graciosa. Tenía el rostro lleno de crema contra los mosquitos, igual que los brazos, los hombros por fuera de la musculosa y el cuello. En el escote, tenía los rastros de sus dedos, ya que se había aplicado el producto sin mirar lo que hacía.

De pronto, Diecisiete consideró alargar el brazo para distribuir el sobrante. La idea quedó en su cabeza, rebotando como una pelota de ping pong.

—Oh —balbuceó, apenas pudo reaccionar—. Bueno, debería decir que lo siento, ¿verdad?

—Solo si realmente lo lamentas —respondió ella, reparando en el enchastre sobre su pecho—. De corazón. Si no, no tiene sentido que gastes saliva.

—Entonces no diré nada. Te ves muy bien, así de agitada.

La bióloga dejó de pasarse la mano por el escote de la camiseta y levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo?

Él se quedó tan extrañado como ella.

«Mierda. ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió eso? No debo distraerme así».

—Me refería a la agitación del susto. No a que…

—Está bien —interrumpió ella, sonrojada—. No lo empeoremos. Pero sigues en cueros. ¿Has estado así todos estos días?

El androide enarcó las cejas, sin entender la finalidad de la pregunta. En realidad, ella debía saber que él habría estado desnudo de la cintura para arriba desde que aquellos matones de la competencia lo habían atacado. Y ella casi lo había dejado sin pantalones, después.

—Sí. ¿Es malo? Hace mucho calor.

Ella pareció darse cuenta, por fin, pero su mente podía haber seguido de largo varios kilómetros. Porque su rostro delató una pena infinita, como si hubiesen estado en pleno invierno y él tiritara en un rincón.

—Es cierto, qué tonta soy. ¡Pero si tus cosas se perdieron cuando caíste por el acantilado la primera noche! Ven. Voy a revisar tus puntos y, de paso, te daré una camiseta.

—¿Es neces…?

«Me está dejando entrar» se interrumpió, con rapidez. «Mejor la sigo. Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que pensé».

El interior de la casa cápsula que servía de centro de operaciones de los biólogos del FEU era bastante sencillo. Desordenado. Caótico, en realidad. Cada centímetro de la habitación que debía ser el living-comedor, estaba ocupado por un escritorio, un archivero o alguna caja de cartón con papeles, que en el exterior tenía el símbolo de reciclado. No había monitores a la vista, por lo que dedujo que la vigilancia de sectores se realizaba en otro lado. O en el portátil que Beryl llevaba en sus manos en ese instante.

Al fondo había un pasillo, que seguramente llevaba a las demás habitaciones. Si es que había más de dos. La austeridad en la que vivían los biólogos lo sorprendió.

Luego recordó haber visto a Beryl en otro documental, mientras se preparaba para venir a Viridis. En el video, ella había argumentado contra el derroche de recursos que suponía el consumismo, además de la producción de desechos cada año, debido a la frenética actualización tecnológica. La polémica había llevado al foco de la opinión pública a la mismísima Bulma Briefs. No había terminado de verlo, pero suponía que Beryl debía haber logrado algo importante. De lo contrario, no estaría allí, encargándose de otra cosa.

Que cada elemento de la casa tuviese el logo de la Capsule Corp, en verde y con la leyenda "Eco Friendly" debajo, no le extrañó. Se preguntó cuál sería el siguiente lío en el que la joven se metería, una vez que él se hubiese llevado al minotauro y se hubiese ganado su odio por siempre. Lo mejor era no pensarlo.

Entonces, la pizarra de corcho sobre una de las paredes le llamó la atención. En medio de decenas de papeles parecidos, había una ilustración. Una especie de retrato animal.

«Eso es…».

Desde allí, sobre un fondo gris, lo observaba un minotauro con expresión pacífica. El coloreado era un poco torpe, pero no había dudas. Aquella era su presa.

—¿Todos estos dibujos son tuyos? —preguntó, fingiendo poco interés, cuando ella regresó—. No es que haya visto demasiados dibujantes, pero puedo notar que eres buena.

Beryl corrió las pilas de papel reciclado de una mesa y colocó el botiquín, además de varias prendas masculinas en colores estrafalarios.

—Gracias, pero no es para tanto. No hago más que copiar. Solo dibujo lo que veo —contestó, relajada, antes de añadir con rapidez—. Es decir, en revistas, fotos… esas cosas.

El androide ya se había dado cuenta de que los dibujos sobre aquella pared no eran copias de ninguna fotografía. La bióloga se pasaba los días trabajando bajo el sol y las noches vigilando y persiguiendo a los cazadores. Era obvio que no tenía tiempo de ponerse a buscar libros.

«No se ven árboles. Aunque podría no haberlos dibujado por pereza» apuntó, mentalmente, mientras observaba los demás dibujos para disimular, antes de echar al del minotauro un último vistazo. «Y eso del suelo, parece roca. ¿Lo de atrás es un halo de luz? ¿Acaso está bajo tierra?».

—Entiendo —dijo, señalando de nuevo el de su interés—. A éste no le falta mucho.

Ella volvió a relajarse y se le acercó, con alcohol y algodón en mano.

—No, está terminado —explicó, animada, mientras comenzaba a limpiarlo en torno a la cicatriz—. ¿Ves esa franca en blanco sobre el pelo del lomo? Es una hembra.

Él se apoyó contra la mesa y se dejó hacer. Su mente había quedado absorta en el dibujo.

—Interesante.

—Se diferencian así, además de por el tamaño —continuó la bióloga, luego de asentir satisfecha por el estado de la herida—. El macho tiene todo el lomo en violeta oscuro.

—Tenía —la corrigió él.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, cuando Diecisiete notó que ella delataba en su rostro un temor inmenso. ¿Había hablado de más? Pero, ¿con respecto a qué? Si ya todo el mundo sabía que había un minotauro en la isla.

—¿Eh? Ah, claro. Me entusiasmo tanto, que no puedo hablar de ellos en pasado —se excusó Beryl, dando por terminada la revisión de la herida con una leve palmada en el hombro desnudo del androide—. Es una cuestión de principios para mí. Creo que, a pesar de la maldad y la ignorancia del ser humano, todavía hay esperanzas.

Ella ya estaba guardando los elementos de curación y separando lo que era para desechar, cuando Diecisiete decidió sincerarse.

—En cambio, para mí es una pérdida de tiempo.

Beryl cerró con fuerza la caja del botiquín al oírlo.

—No deberías decir eso y estar aquí.

El silencio en el que quedaron, luego de eso, fue extendiéndose y haciéndose más pesado, imposible de romper.

Diecisiete exhaló con fuerza, incrédulo de la reacción exagerada que había obtenido a un planteo tan obvio. ¿Es que ella no lo veía?

—Mira, no es por ofender a tu dibujo, pero ese bicho es espantoso —continuó, incapaz de dejar el asunto—. Podrías dedicarte a proteger pájaros, delfines o animales con más posibilidades que un… —Y se detuvo un instante, antes de encontrar la palabra exacta que estaba necesitando—. Un monstruo.

—¡Los monstruos también merecen vivir! —exclamó Beryl, horrorizada.

Él se percató de que no había sido buena idea provocarla así. No obtendría nada.

«Esto es malo. ¿Por qué estoy hablando de semejante tema con ella?».

Pero algo en la indignación apasionada de su interlocutora le hizo hervir la sangre. No pudo detenerse.

—Así que eras así de simple —retrucó, sarcástico—. Una de esas fanáticas de las causas perdidas.

Ella perdió del todo la compostura y se volvió hacia él.

—¡El simple eres tú! —contestó, más que ofendida—. ¿Sabías que casi todo lo que nos rodea como sociedad ha sido imposible para alguien? Nuestra propia supervivencia, frente a ciertas enfermedades o invasores del exterior. ¡Cualquier cosa es una causa perdida, hasta que alguien gana donde otros no pudieron!

Diecisiete no había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por evadirla. Parecía a punto de abofetearlo. Y él estaba irritado, pero no entendía qué lo había puesto así.

Furioso por el desliz, se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como un idiota, contra la única a la que podía sacar información de utilidad.

—Suenas muy motivadora. Debes ser la última de toda tu organización que aún piensa así —respondió, agotado—. Sino mírate, abandonada en la selva.

Ella volvió a enfrentarlo, con la frente en alto.

—No me importa. No tiene nada de malo ser la última, el recuerdo de algo que ya no existe. Todos lo somos, en algún sentido.

«Y ahora parece que va a llorar. ¿Cuándo dejé de hacer divertidas las discusiones? Perdí la práctica, tantos años estando solo» se dijo, cada vez más incómodo.

Al pensar en eso, se acercó a ella y le corrió un mechón de la frente. Ella evitó mirarlo, pero no lo rechazó.

Él le tomó el mentón y corrió los restos de crema sin absorber en una de sus mejillas.

—Si la realidad fuese como en tu discurso, sería bonito —reconoció, sin poder evitar las ganas de seguir acercándose, a pesar de que ya no quedaban más que escasos centímetros entre ellos.

—Y si fuese como en el tuyo, sería muy triste —murmuró ella, volviendo a poner sus ojos grises en los de él—. Por suerte, estás equivocado.

Olía a insecticida. Y a crema de anciana. Se veía como si hubiese escapado del nido de una manada de monos. Pero, así y todo, ¡se le hacía tan bonita!

—Si no fuese así —contestó Diecisiete mirando sus labios, como en un trance—, de todas formas, yo…

Un aleteo histérico desde una ventana hizo que la bióloga se alejara y lo obligase a retroceder, con repentina frialdad.

—Espera. Son unas crías de gaviota que quedaron en recuperación —explicó, con detalles que a él no le interesaban—. Ya deben estar poniéndose más fuertes. Debería liberarlas o no podrán reintegrarse a la selva.

En un instante, lo dejó solo en aquel lugar que no debía haber pisado jamás. Allí estaba la imagen del minotauro hembra del que no debía saber nada, los archivos de la organización que lo protegía y el ordenador con las cámaras de su escondite. Pero él siguió perdido en su propio desconcierto.

«De todas formas… ¿qué? ¿Qué estaba por decirle? ¿Qué me pasa?».

La respuesta no estaba muy lejos, tampoco. Sus piernas no habían estado tan flojas desde que se había encontrado con Cell imperfecto, cara a cara. Y la sensación en su pecho era el opuesto exacto de aquel asco inmenso. Estaba a gusto allí, frente a Beryl, frente a su flequillo castaño, sus ojos grises, su valentía y su ingenuidad. Más que a gusto. Hervía de anhelo porque ella le dedicara la mitad de sus esfuerzos.

La sintió venir de regreso a la sala y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Pero ella arremetió contra el androide, le arrojó el montón de ropa colorida y volvió a alejarse.

—Toma. Vístete con esto y no vuelvas a aparecer frente a mí o a mi compañero —ordenó, todavía molesta.

Él no se dignó a mover un dedo para sostener las camisetas, ni para levantarlas una vez que cayeron al suelo. Se sentía incapaz de marcharse. No podría alejarse en esas condiciones.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, con terquedad—. ¿Qué vas a hacer si me encuentras de nuevo?

—Cállate —respondió la bióloga, titubeante—. Y vete. Deberías irte. No quiero saber por qué dices esas cosas tan horribles.

Diecisiete la miró y se dio cuenta, entre otras cosas, de que estaba celoso del minotauro, de las gaviotas, del idiota de Saphir y del resto del universo. No tenía experiencia con aquella maraña de sentimientos que lo invadía.

Estaba metido en un grave problema. Pero sus fuerzas en aquel momento solo alcanzaban para una cosa a la vez.

—No volveré a decirlas —prometió, en un impulso—. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

Beryl se volvió hacia él, con una expresión entre sorprendida y aliviada en sus ojos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Las seguirás pensando?

Él se le acercó, de nuevo. Cerró la distancia, tomándola de la cintura, hasta sentir su calidez contra el torso desnudo. Sabía que estaba por ocurrir algo de lo que no podría arrepentirse después. Sabía que estaba complicando las cosas, más de lo conveniente.

—No lo sé —dijo, y estaba siendo sincero—. Si encuentras una forma de controlar eso, me avisas.

Y la besó, como no recordaba haber hecho nunca desde que había despertado en aquella vida vacía.

* * *

18/12/17: Se viene, se viene…


	8. El siguiente nivel - Parte I

**Cap 8: El siguiente nivel**

Beryl se acercó al hueco por el cual echaba el alimento para las crías de gaviotas sin que tuviesen contacto con ella. Era importante darles la posibilidad de seguir siendo silvestres. Pronto estarían sanas del todo y volverían con los de su especie, aunque su madre ya no estuviese para protegerlos. Con una mano, cumplió con su tarea, mientras con la otra se limpiaba una lágrima de frustración de la cara.

«Si la realidad fuese como en tu discurso, sería bonito» había dicho Diecisiete, luego de ofenderla con los peores argumentos.

¿Cómo podía ser que cada vez que le gustaba alguien, resultaba ser tan incompatible con ella? Y no es que se hubiese permitido pocas relaciones. Pero, cuando lo intentaba, terminaba teniendo un pésimo gusto para elegir a los hombres.

El colmo había sido Saphir y su convivencia obligada con ella, luego de encontrarlo en la cama de aquella misma casa con uno de los aprendices del FEU. Al final, habían perdido al voluntario y, lo peor, habían quedado solos en la isla. Lo más divertido era que no le importaba su noviazgo más que su tarea en Viridis. Con solo haberse dado cuenta de eso, su orgullo se había recuperado bastante.

Ahora, después de meses de evitar la tentación de caer enredada con su ex, aparecía aquel joven extravagante y de actitud sospechosa. ¿Es que no se cansaba de fijarse en tipos poco confiables?

«Tiene que ser la abstinencia. Debí haber hecho que Saphir se fuera. Para estas alturas, ya hubiese encontrado a otro compañero del FEU para reemplazarlo en la vigilancia de la isla. Incluso, si es por la abstinencia, podría estar acostándome con él y no mirando con tantas ganas a este loco insoportable que puede volar».

Una vez que dejó a las gaviotas más tranquilas con su alimento, regresó al interior de la casa por la puerta de la cocina.

Diecisiete no se había marchado. Y ella lo hubiese preferido.

Nerviosa, arremetió contra él. Le arrojó el montón de ropa de su ex que había tomado para prestarle, por el incidente con la camiseta, y volvió a alejarse.

—Toma. Vístete con esto y no vuelvas a aparecer frente a mí o a mi compañero —ordenó, esperando sonar terminante.

Él no se dignó a mover un dedo para sostener las camisetas, ni para levantarlas una vez que cayeron al suelo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, como si lo decepcionara que el juego hubiese terminado—. ¿Qué vas a hacer si me encuentras de nuevo?

«¿Qué puedo hacer contigo a estas alturas? ¿Qué más nos queda?» hubiese dicho la Beryl más joven e inocente, que pensaba que un hombre atractivo no era más que eso.

—Cállate —respondió, titubeante—. Y vete. Deberías irte. No quiero saber por qué dices esas cosas tan horribles sobre mi trabajo.

—No volveré a decirlas. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

Beryl lo oyó y el aleteo en su estómago la hizo alarmarse. Eso no era lo que debía pasarle. No en medio de semejante conversación.

«No es más que un idiota impulsivo de boca floja. Aun así, estoy jodida».

Se volvió hacia él, entre sorprendida y aliviada.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, rogando que él no volviera a reírse de ella—. ¿Las seguirás pensando?

Cuando él avanzó y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, Beryl sintió que todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido. La vez anterior, Diecisiete había huido. Algo confuso, sí, pero la había dejado sola con cualquier excusa. Ahora, después de mostrarle su cara más desagradable, la miraba con ojos de cachorro perdido y le prometía no volver a contradecir sus ideas.

Aquello era mala señal. El peor de los escenarios que ella podía imaginar.

—No lo sé —contestó él casi sobre su boca—. Si encuentras una forma de controlar eso, me avisas.

«Por favor, no salgas corriendo esta vez» pensó Beryl, aferrándose a esos brazos que en cualquier momento podían soltarla.

Pero él no se fue.

* * *

El primer beso fue mediocre. Lleno de ansiedad. Se notaba que el pobre no tenía gran experiencia en el tema. Pero ella le puso las manos en las mejillas, con suavidad, y se tomó el tiempo para mostrarle cómo se hacía. Sin palabras, con lentitud.

En minutos, cayeron sobre uno de los sofás llenos de ropa limpia esperando a ser doblada. Se acariciaron y jugaron con sus lenguas como dos adolescentes.

«Esto está mal. Tengo que echarlo de aquí» se dijo Beryl, con la poca lógica que todavía le quedaba.

Él metió una de sus manos debajo de su camiseta, por la espalda, y le desprendió el cierre del corpiño. Era probable que lo hubiese arrancado y eso la hubiese puesto furiosa, de no ser porque estaba haciendo un buen avance con sus besos. Lo sentía bajar por su cuello, degustándola, llenándola de pequeñas cosquillas, haciéndose camino hasta su clavícula. Aprendía rápido, eso debía reconocerlo.

De pronto, una terrible posibilidad pasó por la mente de la bióloga. Aterrada, todavía agitada por la excitación, se irguió en el sillón y miró a su acompañante a los ojos.

—Dime que no tienes el apodo de «Diecisiete» porque es tu edad, o algo por el estilo.

Él sonrió de lado, con un destello de maldad que a ella se le hizo delicioso.

—¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

—¡No bromees con eso! —lo regañó—. Es un asunto serio.

Lo vio recostarse sobre el respaldo del asiento, medio desnudo, y la respuesta se dijo sola. A pesar de su apariencia, algo en la esencia de su comportamiento delataba una experiencia que solo daba la longevidad. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo hiciese todo por esconderla.

—¿Recién ahora se te ocurre preguntar?

—¿Eres o no eres así de joven? —insistió Beryl, a punto de correr a arrojarse por el acantilado.

Él tardó en contestar. Era obvio que disfrutaba el intercambio.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero es probable que sea más grande que tú —aclaró, por fin—. Es todo lo que diré sobre el tema.

«¿Hace falta tanto misterio?» pensó ella, algo irritada. De todas formas, si debía saber algo más de él, tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Volvieron a los besos, de inmediato, y pasaron al siguiente nivel cuando Diecisiete se quitó los pantalones y la hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. El roce contra su entrepierna la puso a mil.

Desde la ventana, la selva seguía piando, croando, susurrando a través del follaje. Parecía una tarde como cualquier otra. Solo allí, en esa pequeña casa cápsula insertada en medio del paisaje, ocurría algo diferente.

Entonces, Beryl supo que el momento de detenerse ya había pasado de largo, hacía rato. Él había levantado su camiseta y se entretenía lamiendo sus pechos, lanzando alguna mordida ocasional que luego dejaría huellas, pero ahora le arrancaba gemidos.

—Tienes gusto amargo.

—Es el repelente para mosquitos —consiguió decirle, avergonzada, mientras se levantaba de un salto—. Deberíamos ir a la ducha.

—Un momento —la interrumpió él y, de un tirón, le bajó los pantalones cortos—. Ahora estamos iguales.

«Al demonio con todo. ¿Quién va a enterarse?» pensó ella, decidida del todo.

Luego sonrió y se liberó de su tanga rosada con rapidez, para arrojarla a un costado y salir corriendo hacia el pasillo del fondo. No necesitó mirar para saber que él la alcanzaría en un instante.

Comenzaba a ver el lado divertido de aquellas habilidades inexplicables.

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: He hecho división de este capítulo, porque lo que sigue es un lemon. Los que no quieran leerlo y prefieran continuar con la historia principal, esperen a que llegue el capítulo 9. A los que quieren ver qué sale de mi experimento, tendrán que verlo en mi otra cuenta, de la red social naranja. Le di muchas vueltas al tema y prefiero no tener problemas acá.

Este es mi reto del año: Terminar la historia (perdón, no creo que llegue antes del 31). Y escribir un lemon. Porque soy nueva en este terreno, así que estoy muy ansiosa y contenta de poder hacerlo.


	9. El siguiente nivel - Parte II

**Cap 8: El siguiente nivel - Parte II**

Acostumbrada a racionar el agua, Beryl cerró el grifo de la ducha a los pocos minutos de haber entrado a bañarse. Diecisiete la tenía aprisionada contra los azulejos del costado, por lo que había debido alargar un brazo para poder hacerlo. Pero lo más difícil había sido encontrar la concentración necesaria para no dejar que el agua corriese hasta vaciar el tanque de la casa.

Su pierna derecha estaba apoyada en la alfombra del baño, con firmeza, y sostenida por la mano de su acompañante. Su pierna izquierda era otra historia. Estaba flexionada, con la rodilla sostenida por el hombro del joven arrodillado frente a ella. El mismo que lamía su clítoris, en círculos rítmicos.

Ahogada por los gemidos, casi había olvidado la incomodidad por la posición, cuando él aventuró uno de sus dedos en ella. Una brisa suave entró, por la ventana pequeña de la otra pared, y la hizo sentir escalofríos. No era molesto, al menos no lo suficiente como para interrumpirse. Sin embargo, los ojos azules la interrogaron, desde abajo, mientras la exploraba un segundo dedo.

Beryl abrió la boca para pedirle que continuara en esa dirección, pero se vio sorprendida por el estallido de mil estrellas en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, entregada al orgasmo, dejó que su boca expresara lo bien que se sentía y olvidó que no debía confiar en quien estaba con ella.

Lo había obviado, desde la primera vez que lo había visto sacar de la isla a los cazadores que venían en busca del minotauro.

No importaban las mil preguntas que surgieran en cada uno de esos encuentros. Los indicios de que él no era un ser humano común y corriente se acumulaban como las pilas de platos sucios en su cocina. Pero, ¿a quién le interesaba lo corriente?

Una vez que el pico de placer la abandonó, volvió a mirar a su nuevo amante. No había signo en aquel rostro hermoso de la clase de intención que tenía con ella. Era imposible leer algo en él. Y eso la excitaba todavía más. Al menos, por el momento.

—Estás temblando —avisó él, ayudándola a bajar su pierna con cuidado.

—¿De quién será la culpa? —bromeó la bióloga, sosteniéndose de la pileta para manos mientras se acostumbraba a recuperar el punto de equilibrio.

Diecisiete se puso de pie, mojado y desnudo como ella. Las gotitas de agua sobre su pecho eran tentadoras. Más lo eran las que permanecían sobre aquella erección que apuntaba a ella.

Con gusto, se arrodilló y las secó con su propia lengua, una por una. Entonces fue el turno de su compañero de sostenerse de la pared, porque ella metió el miembro en su boca, sin demoras.

—Espera —jadeó él, desde arriba—. Quiero hacerlo de otra forma.

Ella succionó con fuerza y le acarició los testículos con una mano, mientras seguía hacia sus nalgas con la otra. No iba a quedarse con las ganas de hacerlo acabar así.

Pronto sintió el cambio de opinión, cuando él se apoyó del todo en los azulejos y movió sus caderas para aumentar el ritmo de la succión. Beryl levantó la mirada y notó que él parecía contenerse para no tocarla con sus manos en ese instante. Dejó pasar el detalle, decidida a disfrutar el momento.

Poco después, lo vio tensarse y se dedicó a lamerlo con dedicación, hasta que la descarga del semen cálido y salado fue directo a su garganta. Tragó y siguió insistiendo con su lengua, hasta dejarlo limpio del todo.

Él la hizo levantarse y la envolvió en otro beso, lleno del sabor de ambos. La joven notó que la erección contra su estómago seguía tan firme como al principio y la señaló, sorprendida. Él sonrió, con la misma picardía que había mostrado al consultarle por su edad.

—Energía ilimitada, es lo que tengo —contestó, antes de levantarla y llevarla sobre su hombro hasta el pasillo.

Ella rió y se relajó, dejándose llevar hasta que él la depositó sobre el lavarropas de la salita previa al patio donde había empezado aquel intercambio.

Detrás de las cortinas blancas, empezaba a atardecer de nuevo. Otro día terminaba en la isla. Los animales estarían retirándose a sus madrigueras. El minotauro viviría en su refugio otra noche más. No tenía nada de malo que ella se diese un respiro de las obligaciones.

«No estoy siendo irresponsable. Todo está en orden. Yo estoy aquí, no me he ido a ninguna parte. Son solo unas pocas horas para mí» pensó la bióloga, intentando acallar a su conciencia.

Diecisiete quedó de pie, frente a ella, y separó sus rodillas para ubicarse más cerca. La tomó de las nalgas y la llevó al borde de la superficie del electrodoméstico. Beryl cerró sus piernas en torno a la cadera de él, justo en el segundo en que él la penetró.

Volvió a ser consciente de que él evitaba tocarla en pleno frenesí, pero sus embestidas eran perfectas en intensidad. Tal vez un poco bruscas hacia el final. El segundo orgasmo llegó rápido y lo oyó gruñir en su cuello un rato después, antes de convulsionar en su propio estallido.

Luego de beber jugo directo de la botella y de picarse con bromas crueles sobre el aguante de cada uno o las condiciones de aquella casa, cayeron en la cama de la muchacha. Esta vez, él dejó que fuese ella quien llevara el control de la velocidad y la intensidad de lo que hacían.

De a poco, lo veía más relajado mientras ella subía y bajaba sobre su miembro. Gritó, encantada, cuando él atrapó entre sus dientes uno de sus pezones y lo dejó ir al segundo. Después del tercer orgasmo, él no la dejó descansar. La tumbó sobre las sábanas y tomó el control, con cierta inseguridad.

—No voy a romperme, tonto —lo incitó—. Puedes darme sin remordimientos.

Sin embargo, él no siguió el juego. Incluso le echó una mirada rápida, con las pupilas dilatadas, antes de volver a hundirse en ella con cuidado. Alguna barrera invisible seguía entre ellos.

El cuarto orgasmo los sorprendió un poco más tarde, cuando la luna asomaba en cuarto menguante por la ventana de la habitación.

Beryl le sonrió, agotada, cuando Diecisiete se dejó caer sobre los codos, mientras su pene todavía seguía dentro de ella. Le apartó el cabello oscuro y dejó su frente al descubierto, preguntándose qué estaría pensando él en ese momento.

* * *

«Mierda. Me dormí» se dijo, en un sobresalto, cuando lo próximo que supo era que estaba sola, en la misma cama.

Por la ventana abierta, el celeste brillante y el canto de los pájaros daban la bienvenida a una nueva jornada de tareas por hacer.

Preocupada, alcanzó su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. Eran las 8:20 a.m. Un poco tarde para el horario en que solía levantarse. Sobre la pantalla, la alerta de alarma perdida le indicaba que había dormido profundamente. Otra alerta, de llamada perdida, la hizo volver a la realidad. Su hermano, Tommy, había querido comunicarse con ella hacía pocos minutos. Eso la había despertado.

Pensó en llamarlo de vuelta, todavía sentada en el colchón. Entonces la puerta del baño, en el pasillo, se abrió y dio paso al joven que había pasado la noche con ella.

Iba totalmente desnudo y se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Al pie de la cama, había extendida una de las bermudas antiguas de Saphir que ella le había arrojado en el comedor junto con las camisetas, la tarde anterior.

«Doble mierda. Él estuvo aquí todo este tiempo» se dijo ella, mientras todas las dudas volvían a su cabeza en un aluvión.

—Sigues aquí —lo saludó, intentando parecer serena.

—Por supuesto —respondió Diecisiete, sin traicionar uno solo de sus pensamientos en su gesto—. Todavía no he obtenido todo lo que quiero de ti.

La bióloga sonrió, identificándose con lo que acababa de escuchar en formas que él no imaginaba. Con disimulo, giró el teléfono hasta ponerlo boca acabo, en su regazo.

—Entiendo. Creo que es algo recíproco.

* * *

24/12/17: Al final, publiqué por acá lo que escribí. No fue tan fuerte tampoco.

Yo dije que el lemon venía con Papá Noel y cumplí. Meta del primer lemon: lograda. Espero que haya salido más o menos interesante. Si tienen alguna corrección o sugerencia, se reciben comentarios ;)


	10. Fragmentos de conciencia

**Nueve: Fragmentos de conciencia**

Diecisiete despertó y la confusión lo asaltó, junto con una leve alarma. No solía darse el lujo de dormir cuando estaba detrás de algún objetivo. Tampoco es que como androide necesitara las horas de sueño. Pero allí estaba, en aquella habitación limpia y ordenada, con muebles pequeños y apenas espacio para caminar.

Cuando vio venir a la muchacha en camisón, cargando una bandeja, la situación volvió a desplegarse en su cabeza como un mapa. Llevaba casi una semana allí.

«Está bien. No es distracción, es fingir por la recompensa del minotauro» se tranquilizó, en silencio.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y, mientras Beryl improvisaba una mesita para el desayuno junto a la cama, notó que había algo más junto a él. Un bloc de hojas y un lápiz. Sobre el blanco, había un boceto de su cara con los ojos cerrados y el cabello esparcido por la sábana.

—Me has dibujado —apuntó, sin poner ninguna nota extra en su voz.

En realidad, no estaba seguro de si le agradaba o le molestaba.

La bióloga se sentó en el colchón y le quitó el papel y el lápiz. Cuando se permitía sonreírle, era como el sol entrando por la ventana.

—No pude resistirme. Te veías distinto —dijo, extendiendo una mano para acariciarle la frente—. Casi inofensivo.

Diecisiete tuvo que apartarse. Un hormigueo extraño se había instalado en su estómago.

«Inofensivo. Sí, claro» pensó, con la mirada fija en aquella versión de él que dormía con tranquilidad en el papel.

De pronto, se sintió raro y no quiso más que salir huyendo. Volar a través del techo, dejar un agujero, a la mierda con todo. Pero no pudo moverse. Incluso, alejarse del intento de caricia de la muchacha había sido un esfuerzo.

—No debería dormir —explicó, en un intento de desviar su atención—. Suelo tener pesadillas cuando lo hago. Menos contigo a mi lado, podría hacerte daño.

Ella no pareció entender. No del todo. Se limitó a sonreír y a alcanzarle una taza de café humeante de la bandeja.

—Pero si no te has movido siquiera. Y mira que yo tengo el sueño ligero.

Tomaron el desayuno sin decir nada más.

El androide la observó con disimulo, por encima de su bebida. Era bonita. El cabello castaño caía en ondas, sobre sus hombros, cuando no llevaba la trenza. Durante la jornada, siempre estaba sudada o tenía alguna crema asquerosa encima, por los insectos y el sol de la isla. Era desordenada, tenía mal carácter y apenas cocinaba. Llevaba una vida austera y sacrificada, que él no entendía. Pero estaba fascinado con ella. Le divertía.

Cuando había tomado el desafío en la mansión de Zarqun Mirk, todo era enorme, resplandeciente. Cada uno de los sirvientes del viejo loco iba por el lugar impecablemente vestido y perfumado, aunque con la cabeza inclinada, los hombros en una depresión suave y redonda.

Beryl vivía en aquel cuchitril, luchando con los mosquitos y vestida con los recuerdos de la moda que él hubiera despreciado al salir del laboratorio de Gero. Pero su trabajo tenía tantos detalles, tantos desafíos, que nunca tenía un día igual al siguiente. Su cabeza iba erguida, sus hombros cuadrados en rebeldía y sus ojos grises relampagueaban.

«Ella es libre aquí» comprendió.

Entonces, la realidad volvió a vibrar, insistente. Asomaba, olvidada en el bolsillo de su pantalón en el suelo.

Beryl se inclinó, antes de que él pudiese reaccionar.

—¿Quién es Mohs? —preguntó la bióloga, al ver la pantalla del teléfono.

Él alcanzó a quitarle el aparato de las manos y rechazó la llamada con brusquedad. Se lo habían dado junto con el jeep y los elementos de rastreo, aunque él hubiera preferido negarse a recibir cualquier tipo de chatarra.

Ahora, lo único que le quedaba era aquel móvil para avisar que ya tenía al minotauro y pedir su recompensa. Pero parecía que la única utilidad del aparato era recibir llamadas constantes del asistente del anciano, con exigencias y preguntas.

—No es nadie.

—Todos los días le cortas, sin siquiera atender —señaló ella, con evidente molestia—. A lo mejor, si lo dejaras hablar ya no te molestaría tanto. O decídete y apaga el teléfono.

«No quiero ver las nuevas formas de molestarme que probarán cuando dejen de recibir la señal de esta cosa» pensó él, con fastidio.

Dejó el aparato en la otra mesita junto a la cama. La bióloga se llevó las tazas y la bandeja.

Él la siguió y se cruzó de brazos en la entrada del pasillo, solo en ropa interior.

El minotauro lo observaba con ojos brillantes de grafito, clavado con chinches a la pared de la sala. Debía seguir analizando el fondo de la imagen. Continuar explorando los rincones de la isla. Esperar a que la propia Beryl traicionara alguna pista.

No faltaba mucho para conseguir lo que quería.

Sin embargo, él debía hacerlo a su manera, sin el peso de aquellos idiotas sobre sus hombros. Y no estaba seguro de si era por eso, o por el grado de intimidad que aumentaba cada día con la bióloga, pero estaba dejando de ser una búsqueda interesante.

Por momentos, se sentía incómodo. Algo se removía en su interior y lo hacía querer marcharse de allí. En otras ocasiones, la atracción que la isla ejercía sobre él era aplastante. Había algo que lo hermanaba a aquellos animales peligrosos y, a la vez, en peligro.

Entonces, llegaban las pesadillas con más fuerza que nunca. Su infancia olvidada, su adolescencia truncada por el Dr Gero, todo intentaba abrirse paso por las grietas de su memoria. Apenas había recordado cómo se llamaban él y su hermana antes de aquella desgracia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —preguntó Beryl, devolviéndolo al aquí y ahora.

—Me bañaré contigo —contestó él, luego de un segundo—. Luego, iré a caminar.

Ella rió y miró la hora.

—¿Quién dijo que vas a poder entrar conmigo a la ducha?

—Te la pasas diciendo que debes ahorrar el agua. Esta es una buena idea.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero le pasó la mano por el pecho con deliciosa lentitud, en dirección descendente. Tomó la toalla que estaba sobre una de las sillas del comedor y se encaminó hacia el baño, señalándole con ansiedad el reloj en la pared.

Él la observó alejarse, pensativo. Tomó otra de las toallas con el logo del FEU, un pantalón, una remera vieja con la sigla MIR y se encaminó a su encuentro. Ya podía oír el agua cayendo.

«No estoy dilatando la situación. Estoy a punto de conseguirlo».

* * *

Por la noche, Diecisiete no cenó. Como androide, podía saltearse alguna que otra comida. En especial, si su estómago se sentía tan raro como en aquel momento.

Estaba frente al espejo, lavándose los dientes como un ser civilizado y corriente. Y las ganas de reír por la ironía lo habían abandonado hacía mucho. Ahora, se ocupaba de los animales heridos de Viridis, mientras buscaba a otro para asesinarlo y convertirlo en el trofeo o la próxima sopa extravagante de un viejo demente. Podía con ambas cosas a la vez. Claro que podía. De la misma forma que podía dormir —ojos cerrados, inconsciencia total— con la misma mujer a la que debía quitarle su razón de estar allí.

Se inclinó sobre el lavabo para enjuagarse la boca y, al volver a erguirse, Beryl estaba mirándolo sobre el reflejo de su hombro. Parecía furiosa. Y sostenía el teléfono que no paraba de vibrar.

—No puedo creerlo. Si tú y este «nadie» no se interesan por descansar, hay otros que sí lo necesitamos.

Cuando le dejó el aparato sobre la superficie de símil mármol en el lavatorio, Diecisiete vio el nombre de Mohs otra vez. Ya no lo dejaba en paz ni por las noches.

—No deberías mirar mis cosas —respondió, tenso.

Ella exhaló, en un estallido de indignación.

—¡Y tú no deberías portarte como si estuvieses huyendo de la policía!

El androide la miró con arrogancia. Los mil secretos de la Red Ribbon hervían en sus venas. Pero él no sentía otra cosa más que un frío mortal.

—La policía no es ningún problema para mí y ya debes imaginarlo.

Por la forma en que ella retrocedió, algunos de esos secretos debían haber sido obvios.

—No deberías hablar así —se quejó la joven, desde el umbral—. Me asustas.

Y claro que era obvio que él no era normal. Si era un monstruo. Una anomalía que debía ser eliminada. Solo estaba de vuelta, en aquel mundo débil, por un error en el deseo pedido a las esferas del dragón. Si el tal Goku o alguno de los amigos del calvo que se había llevado a su hermana llegaban a acordarse de su existencia, vendrían por él.

—¿Sí? ¿Me temes? —murmuró, con una sonrisa agria—. ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta de mí?

La vio abrir más los ojos. Estaba aterrada. Y él creyó que la casa podía caerse sobre su cabeza, hasta que la noche se lo tragara.

—Vete —ordenó la bióloga, desde la penumbra del pasillo—. Por favor, esta noche quiero estar sola. Y llévate ese teléfono o juro que lo aplastaré. Existe el modo silencio, por si no lo sabías.

Diecisiete le dio la espalda, frustrado. El golpe seco, a lo lejos, le indicó que ella se había encerrado en la habitación.

A su lado, junto al cepillo de dientes y un pote de crema para manos, el celular volvió a vibrar. Mohs no se rendía. La batería estaba al borde de la extinción, como el minotauro, como él, como su paciencia.

Alargó la mano para rechazar la llamada, harto de aquella dependencia sin sentido. El plástico cedió a la presión excesiva de su toque y, en un instante, el teléfono se hizo trizas entre sus dedos.

«Mierda».

Tuvo que correr a limpiarse la sangre y quitarse los fragmentos de la herida. Por suerte, no había hecho mucho ruido al romper el móvil.

Luego de lavar y vendar su mano, tomó los restos del desastre y los envolvió en papel higiénico. Salió de la casa, con el corazón galopando en su garganta. Echó los trozos de plástico y metal en el contenedor de basura inorgánica del patio. Los algodones ensangrentados y el papel fueron al de desechos orgánicos.

«Al menos, estoy reciclando» pensó, sorprendido de sí mismo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Beryl despertó a solas en su cama, por primera vez en días.

Arrepentida por la escena que había armado, pensó en alguna forma de pedir disculpas. Claro, debería enseñarle a apagar el bendito aparato o a quitarle el sonido primero.

Cuando abrió las cortinas de su ventana, lo descubrió afuera. Entristecida, lo observó, encogido, sentado contra un árbol del patio de atrás. Para ser alguien que no disfrutaba dormir, se veía bastante tranquilo.

«No puedo ser tan mala con él. Vaya a saber qué historia horrible lleva encima para comportarse así» se dijo, apenada.

Lo había decidido. No iba a dejarlo dormir a la intemperie de nuevo.

De mejor humor, tarareó alguna canción de la radio mientras ponía la cafetera. Iba a hacerle un desayuno, a modo de reconciliación.

Acomodó las tazas, un par de galletas en un plato y las cucharas sobre la bandeja. Calculó que le quedaban algunos minutos para que estuviera todo listo, así que fue al baño.

Al entrar, algo se clavó en el dorso de su pie descalzo.

Reprimiendo el grito, buscó una pinza de depilar y se sentó en el suelo para quitarse lo que fuera que tenía incrustado. El café ya debía estar terminado, cuando pudo sacarse el fragmento de vidrio.

«¿Y esto?».

* * *

03/01/18: Sale nuevo capítulo. Esta semana voy a traer varios más.


	11. Bajo la vía láctea

**Diez: Bajo la vía láctea**

La reconciliación de aquella mañana hizo que Beryl perdiese la noción de las horas, hasta el mediodía. Se sentía culpable, pero contenta. Su pie herido casi no le molestaba. Al menos, no tanto como la falta de respuesta de Diecisiete sobre qué era lo que se había roto en el baño. Ya lo descubriría. Al menos, no le faltaba ningún elemento de higiene básica. Y su actitud sospechosa con el teléfono no había vuelto a surgir.

Luego de almorzar, salió para ponerse al día con sus tareas de vigilancia y mantenimiento básico de los caminos en la isla. Al tratarse de una reserva, lo único que debía cuidar era la facilidad de transitar de los miembros del FEU por las diversas zonas de Viridis. Los animales no debían tener mucho contacto con ella, ni recibir cuidados que les quitaran su condición silvestre. Y el escondite del minotauro casi no requería retoques en la maleza. Tampoco podía visitarlo demasiado.

Por seguridad, solo se acercaba a ese sector una vez cada quince días. A veces, ella y Saphir sentían que eran espiados por los invasores de la isla. Su obligación era desviar la atención de cualquier posible cazador. Y sacarlo de la isla.

Nadie había estado cerca de descubrir el refugio subterráneo natural. Por el momento, estaba sola, pero debía asegurarse de que continuara siendo así.

En cuanto a los visitantes indeseados, había muy pocos incidentes en los últimos tiempos.

Los intentos de los cazadores habían disminuido desde la llegada de Diecisiete. Y las peleas con desconocidos habían cesado por completo. Aunque no dejaba de sorprenderla que él pudiese estar tan tranquilo con un par de caminatas al día, sin que nadie viniera en un aerocoche con alguna ametralladora, dispuesto a vengarse. Ella estaba aterrada, de solo imaginarlo.

Dejó la cortadora de césped a un costado, se quitó los guantes y se sentó sobre una roca a beber un poco de su botella de agua. El ruido de la máquina habría espantado a cualquier animal a varios metros a la redonda. No había peligro. Y se enorgullecía de conocer los hábitos de los grandes felinos, los mamuts rayados y los pájaros más grandes de Viridis. No solo había estudiado para eso. Ahora lo vivía, lo entendía mejor cada día que pasaba allí.

Así que aprovechó la pausa y la soledad en la selva para revisar su teléfono. Diecisiete había ido al sector sur. La ayudaría con la maleza de los caminos para el jeep y revisaría algunas de las trampas sobre la costa. Estaba resultando muy útil. Pero todavía había secretos entre los dos.

Marcó el contacto en su pantalla y aguardó, mientras los tonos de llamada le decían que su hermano no atendería con rapidez. Aquello era extraño en él. Siempre estaba alerta con el móvil.

—Hey, Tommy —dijo, sorprendida, apenas él aceptó la comunicación.

—Hey —contestó él.

Y ese fue todo el saludo.

—No me has vuelto a llamar en varios días —insistió la joven, en tono alegre—. Me estoy preocupando. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí —contestó él, con una cobertura frágil de normalidad en la voz.

Ella comenzó a irritarse.

—No vayas a ser un poco más expresivo.

Estaba por mandarlo a un lugar lejano, oscuro y oloroso, en un ataque de malhumor repentino. Pero del otro lado de la línea hubo un estallido de hurras y aplausos. Thomas estaba en algún lugar donde no podía hablar.

«Y yo, en medio de la nada, ya olvidé mi buena educación y mi prudencia con los horarios de las llamadas» lamentó la bióloga, volviendo a serenarse.

De pronto, los ruidos se alejaron y sonido de una puerta al cerrarse permitió que ambos se oyesen con más claridad.

—Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo —explicó el periodista, a media voz—. He logrado infiltrarme en la escuela de Míster Patán.

«Oh. Es rápido el hijo de…» pensó ella, comenzando a sentirse culpable por no haber avanzado nada en su investigación sobre Diecisiete en aquellos días.

—No lo llames así si estás ahí adentro —lo regañó—. Se te va a escapar delante de alguien.

Los dos rieron, a pesar de todo. El apodo se lo habían puesto apenas el Torneo de Cell había finalizado. No podía ser de otra forma, si el ganador había sido declarado en circunstancias sospechosas para ellos, que habían visto más de lo que hubiesen querido en Ciudad Nicky.

—Bueno. No me iré hasta sacar la información que me has pedido. Y creo que voy a llevarme un montón de pasta. Estoy descubriendo mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Al reconocer la sed insaciable de su hermano, Beryl tuvo miedo. Estaban entrando en terreno peligroso.

—Yo solo quiero contactar al calvo que nos salvó de ya sabes quién —aclaró, titubeando por la cantidad de posibilidades horribles que se le ocurrieron sobre el tal Míster Satán.

Tommy rió con ganas, desde el teléfono.

—¿Estás con alguien ahí? ¿Por qué no mencionas al bicho verde?

—No. Es que me causa impresión al día de hoy —se excusó ella—. Nada más.

No estaba lista para asumir ante sí misma lo que estaba ocurriéndole con aquel extraño que era capaz de volar, enfrentarse a hombres armados y caer de alturas inhumanas sin problemas. Para cualquiera que preguntara, estaban ella y los animales de la isla. Y punto.

Pero Tommy sabía leer en los secretos de los demás.

—Un nuevo voluntario del FEU, ¿eh?

—Ya te dije que no —respondió, alterada—. Presta más atención y no te metas en problemas con Míster Patán. Luego te daré datos jugosos de otros famosos para que vayas a martirizarlos a ellos.

—Sí, claro. Ya me tengo que ir —dijo él, apurado.

La bióloga frunció el ceño. Era posible que él ni siquiera hubiese escuchado sus advertencias.

—Pero ten cuidado. No metas la nariz donde no… Ah. Dioses, espero que esté bien.

Él había cortado la llamada. A partir de ahí, era seguro que llegaría hasta el final con su investigación. Siempre lo hacía. Y a Beryl esto la divertía y enorgullecía a partes iguales. Sin embargo, esta vez sentía verdadero temor.

«Debo confiar en él. Tommy no es ningún tonto. Sabrá cuándo detenerse» se consoló, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

Tampoco podía hacer mucho, aislada como estaba. Con un suspiro, volvió a ponerse los guantes y siguió cortando la maleza que invadía el camino.

«Dichosos los que pueden volar. Si pudiese vigilar desde el aire, no necesitaría hacer esto todas las semanas».

* * *

Al anochecer, Beryl y Diecisiete ya habían liberado a las crías de gaviotas en la selva. Las aves se habían recuperado y, si todo salía bien, volarían sobre la playa de la isla con las demás como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

La bióloga estuvo feliz de ver que él no se negaba a colaborar. De a poco, iba sintiéndose más cómoda con la idea de tenerlo allí.

Luego de eso, habían quedado listas todas las actividades del día en la isla y quedaba un espacio de una hora hasta el momento de cenar. Había sido muy fácil para ambos encontrar algo que hacer mientras tanto.

Ya era de noche, cuando terminaron comiendo las sobras del mediodía, una pizza casera. Como no necesitaban cubiertos, se permitieron quedarse en la cama.

—No te imaginaba tan concentrado en esto —confesó, entusiasmada al recordarlo—. Eres bueno para cuidar a los animales, ¿lo sabías? ¡Claro que lo sabías! Por eso debes estar aquí.

Él dejó la lata de cerveza y la miró, con el intenso celeste de sus iris, todavía vibrantes en la penumbra de la casa.

—En realidad, no fui consciente de eso hasta ahora —contestó, mientras se servía otra porción de la bandeja entre ambos—. Pero supongo que se me da bien. Sé de alguien que hubiera estado contento si pudiera verme.

Ella sintió el nudo en su garganta al imaginar el dolor que escondía la expresión pensativa de su amante. Dentro de la inexpresividad de Diecisiete, tenía ciertos momentos de alegría, tristeza e incluso enojo que empezaban a ser más notorios para ella.

—Claro que sí —lo alentó, enternecida—. Él debe estar viéndote ahora.

—Si es que existe un Más Allá para los que son como él…

El corte de pizza, en su forma triangular y con el queso solidificado por las horas pasadas en el refrigerador, quedó a medio camino entre el plato y la boca de Beryl.

«¿Y eso?» se preguntó, aturdida.

Había dado en el clavo con que había un muerto en la conversación en ese instante. Eso quedaba claro. Pero, cuando ella pensaba que ya podía entenderlo, él sonreía de esa forma desagradable y soltaba frases enigmáticas como aquella.

Al final, decidió hacer lo mismo que venía haciendo esos días cuando él decía cosas incomprensibles.

«Haré de cuenta que no lo he escuchado. Cuando quiera que lo entienda, se explicará mejor. Ya tengo bastante de qué preocuparme».

Continuaron comiendo, en silencio. De fondo, la música de su colección de rock de la época de la universidad sonaba despacio.

 _"A veces, cuando este lugar queda vacío_

 _y el sonido de sus respiraciones se apaga con las luces,_

 _yo pienso en la fascinación sin amor_

 _bajo la vía láctea, esta noche"._

Entonces, volvió a ella la imagen de su acompañante tomando a las gaviotas con cuidado, antes de dejarlas volar.

—Deberías considerar dedicarte a esto —dijo, sabiendo que sonreía como una boba y en sus ojos debían brillar diez mil estrellitas cursis.

Él dejó de masticar al escucharla. Y Beryl hubiese jurado que lo había visto sonrojarse, antes de que se refugiara en el siguiente pack de cervezas.

 _"Y es algo peculiar._

 _Algo brillante y claro._

 _Te trae hasta aquí,_

 _sin importar tu destino"._

Nerviosa, ella buscó su propia excusa para cerrar la conversación. Se levantó de la cama y se llevó la bandeja vacía de regreso a la cocina. Él quedó en la habitación. Ella agradeció a los dioses por eso.

Entonces, su laptop dejó de pasar música y dio paso al tono de videollamada. La pantalla mostró la imagen de su compañero y ex pareja, con el nombre de usuario de SuperSaphir69.

«Mierda. Justo ahora. ¿No podía llamar durante el día?» protestó ella, mientras aceptaba la comunicación moviendo la pantalla hasta la mesa del comedor. Lejos de la cama deshecha y el joven desnudo que bebía sobre ella.

—¡Saludos, compañera! —exclamó el biólogo, desde la imagen.

Ya no se veía tan pálido y su piel ya casi cicatrizaba por completo. Algunas marcas de la varicela quedarían, en especial en su mentón. Seguía un poco ojeroso y había adelgazado bastante. Sin embargo, en sus gestos y su forma de hablar, el Saphir de siempre estaba de regreso.

«Le ha vuelto el buen humor. Eso está bien» pensó Beryl, asegurándose de acomodar la computadora de espaldas al pasillo.

—Veo que tienes más energías —comentó, con una alegría sincera por él.

—Por supuesto. El doc dice que falta poco para que me den el alta.

—Felicidades —continuó, distraída al ver la sombra del que se acercaba hasta ella—. ¿Viste que iba a ser algo pasajero?

Diecisiete quedó frente a ella, sin una prenda encima, en la entrada de la sala. Por la posición del ordenador, era imposible que la cámara lo tomara. Se apoyó contra el umbral y no hizo nada más que seguir bebiendo la cerveza que había empezado antes.

«¿Qué hace? ¿Se está burlando de mí?» se dijo la bióloga, mientras se esforzaba por sonreír y asentir a lo que su compañero del FEU decía.

En cierto momento, el ruido de la lata de bebida errando al bote de basura la sobresaltó. A pesar de eso, su interlocutor convaleciente no detuvo su discurso para preguntarle qué ocurría.

Diecisiete se encogió de hombros, más allá de la luz de la pantalla. No parecía tener la mínima intención de disculparse.

Ella hubiera querido tener el poder de congelarlo allí con su mirada.

—Y tengo mejores noticias aún —continuó el gigante rubio, ensimismado—. Volveré a la isla con nuevos colaboradores.

Recién entonces, la atención de la bióloga fue suya por completo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¡Eso es genial, Saphir! ¡Es lo que más necesitamos!

Las esperanzas de lograr la red de trabajo que aquel lugar merecía por fin se verían realizadas. Beryl no podía estar más contenta con aquella noticia.

Sin embargo, el momento de pura alegría no duró demasiado.

—Sí, cariño —contestó él, volviendo sobre el tema de siempre—. Y quiero hablar contigo. Tenemos una conversación pendiente muy importante.

Otra vez con lo mismo. La penosa cadena de disculpas y extorsión emocional, seguidas del llanto y la sensación de culpa por rechazarlo, por ya no amarlo más, por no saber si alguna vez había sido amor lo que los había unido. Era un ciclo aburrido a más no poder.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué esta vez estaba nerviosa? ¿Por qué ardía de ganas de callar todo eso frente al desconocido que la observaba desde la puerta?

—Eh… N-no es momento, hombre —tartamudeó, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla—. Tú recupérate y luego hablaremos.

—¿Luego? Si estás tan hermosa, Beryl —lloriqueó su ex—. ¿Esa es una de mis camisetas viejas? Me extrañas, ¿no es así?

Ella no pudo resistirse a desviar la mirada hacia el pasillo. Su amante permanecía en la misma pose despreocupada, en pelotas. Pero ahora enarcaba las cejas, con una media sonrisa que no parecía la del mismo joven de hacía un rato.

—No. Esta camiseta es enorme pero siempre fue mía, Saphir —aclaró, al borde de mandar a todos al infierno—. Por favor, debo irme a descansar. Es tarde.

—Entiendo, nena. Cuando esté allá dejaremos que los cuerpos hablen.

La vergüenza ajena la invadió al escuchar eso.

«No puedo creer que consideré casarme con este tipo alguna vez».

En el extremo opuesto de la sala, Diecisiete inclinó a un lado la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, como intentando imaginar semejante cosa. La situación empeoraba, a cada segundo.

—Claro, sí. Adiós. Que te mejores —lo saludó, con rapidez, antes de cortar la comunicación con brusquedad.

Cambió su estado a «no disponible» en la aplicación de mensajería y minimizó la ventana. De reojo, notó que Diecisiete avanzaba hacia ella.

La música del ordenador regresó, en la voz de una mujer que hablaba de un operador suave, un hombre que iba de un lado a otro buscando su conveniencia y su placer. De ojos de ángel, pero corazón frío.

Beryl dejó el aparato funcionando y se volvió hacia su acompañante. No pensaba dar explicaciones. No se las debía a nadie.

—Saphir lo ha olvidado, pero esta camiseta sí es mía —se oyó decir, a pesar de todo.

Él no contestó a eso. En un momento, estuvo a centímetros de ella.

La bióloga lo enfrentó, preparada para alguna escena de celos y preguntas. No pensaba responder ninguna. Pero Diecisiete tomó el ruedo de su camiseta y lo levantó. Beryl alzó los brazos, permitiéndole quitársela.

Admirada, pensó que los ojos de él podrían haber sido de hielo en ese instante. Las manos que se posaron en sus pechos estaban frías todavía, por la cerveza. La lengua que se introdujo en su boca era infinitamente más hábil que la que había encontrado en el primer beso, hacía más de una semana. Y las mariposas en su estómago ya tenían una explicación.

Resignada a vivir el presente, se abrazó a él cuando la alzó de la cintura, como si no pesara nada. Se abrió para él, sobre la mesa, dejó que volviera a sumergirla en otro orgasmo sin pensamientos, sin temores, sin dudas. Y olvidó cerrar la computadora, la misma que contenía la información sobre el escondite del minotauro, sus estudios realizados sobre él y las claves para encontrarlo.

* * *

07/01/18: Empiezan a salir más cargados los capítulos. Sé que los planeé así en un principio, porque no me gusta escribir rellenos y prefiero que siempre esté avanzando la trama, pero me cansa un poco. Sin embargo, a este ritmo la historia va a terminar a fines de febrero. No pienso demorar más, ya que dicen que la saga del torneo en DBS dura hasta marzo y no quiero extenderme más que eso.

Los temas musicales mencionados son: Under the Milky Way y Smooth Operator. Sobra decir que no son de mi propiedad, sino de sus respectivas compañías discográficas y bla, bla, bla.

Espero que estén disfrutando la historia. Cualquier duda o sugerencia, no olviden dejármela en comentarios.


	12. Operador suave

**Once: Operador suave**

Por la madrugada, Beryl volvió de un sueño, con la piel erizada por las caricias de su acompañante. La música de fondo continuaba encendida. Al parecer, la lista de reproducción había terminado y vuelto a comenzar. Ese tema ya lo habían escuchado mientras comían.

«No estoy cansada. Podría dejar que él siguiera haciéndome esto hasta la salida del sol» pensó, sorprendida, acurrucándose junto a Diecisiete. «Nunca me había sentido tan llena de energía al estar enamorada de alguien».

Así, en medio de la excitación y pataleando para quitarse las sábanas de encima, admitió en su cabeza lo que le estaba pasando.

Él la penetró con suavidad, sin prisas. Ella se aferró a su espalda, recreándose en la respiración agitada de su amante.

Desde la ventana, un grillo anunciaba más calor para el día siguiente, bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas.

El placer era una montaña rusa por la que ella subía con suavidad, expectante, dejándose arrastrar. Ya en la cima, a punto de caer, arañó los glúteos de él y se desarmó en un estallido de colores, llevándoselo por el mismo camino. Gritaron alguna incoherencia, se miraron y estuvieron en el vacío, juntos, por un instante. La coincidencia fue deliciosa.

Beryl grabó en su retina la vulnerabilidad que se había escapado en el azul de aquellos ojos, tomó en su piel la forma en que él apoyó su frente en la de ella al terminar. Lo recordaría por siempre. Aunque supiera que no había significado nada, más allá de lo físico.

* * *

—¿Cómo fue que te metiste en esto? —preguntó Diecisiete, cuando se echó a su lado.

—Lo dices como si estuviera haciendo algo raro —contestó ella, entre risas.

Él miró al techo. Parecía pensativo.

—Es raro, sí. Podrías estar en alguna ciudad grande, llenándote las manos de bolsas de compras y dejando que los hombres hagan fila por ti.

La bióloga no pudo evitar la carcajada al imaginarse así.

—¿Ese es tu concepto de las mujeres? Has visto demasiada televisión.

—Puede ser —admitió él, sin inmutarse—. Y mi hermana fue de esa manera cuando logramos dejar nuestro… lugar de origen. Antes de casarse.

Una calidez desconocida invadió a la bióloga al escucharlo hablar más de sí mismo. De su familia. Encantada con el rumbo de la conversación, se giró hacia él y lo alentó a seguir.

—Debió haber sido muy joven y muy bonita en ese entonces —sugirió, imaginando a una mujer con ese cabello y ojos en cualquier gran ciudad del mundo.

En cambio, Diecisiete adoptó una expresión seria. Cierta tensión en su cuerpo, en el rictus de su boca, indicaron que no eran recuerdos agradables. Algo había ocurrido con ella en ese tiempo. O con él.

—Pero es cierto que no era eso todo lo que hacía cuando fuimos a pasear por las ciudades. Tampoco creo que fuese su interés de fondo, si terminó casada con un muerto de hambre —reflexionó, con frialdad, antes de volverse a ella—. ¿Qué te hizo venir aquí?

Beryl inspiró hondo y se esforzó por no salir de la cama. Aquella pregunta iba a llegar en algún momento. Siempre llegaba.

—En realidad, me hice bióloga porque desde adolescente me interesó el tema —mintió, a medias—. Y me uní al FEU apenas pude, porque era mi sueño trabajar con ellos.

Él sonrió, como si la hubiera atrapado con la confesión.

—Es decir que sí eres amante de las causas perdi… difíciles —la picó, volviendo al juego de la primera conversación incómoda dentro de aquella casa.

Ella tomó el desafío y contraatacó, orgullosa de su postura.

—Al contrario. Cuidar a la naturaleza es seguir el curso correcto de las cosas. Lo más simple. Ir contra ella es lo más trabajoso, por eso es tan dañino.

Diecisiete alargó su mano y le corrió un mechón de pelo de la cara. Era difícil no interpretar ternura en gestos como ése.

—Si lo dices así, suena bien.

—Claro —continuó ella, entusiasmada—. Si ponemos de nosotros, es fácil respetar lo natural. Lo monstruoso es forzar a la naturaleza, casos como Cell son el ejemplo de lo peor que podría pasar.

Fue mencionar al monstruo y toda la ternura del momento se cristalizó y rompió en pedazos.

Diecisiete retrajo su mano, convertida en un puño, de vuelta a su lado del colchón.

—Es verdad —admitió él, luego de un rato de silencio—. Y si hacemos cálculos, eras adolescente cuando ocurrió. Me refiero a lo de Cell.

Beryl suspiró, volviéndose hacia el techo cóncavo de la habitación. El diseño de la casa cápsula era fresco, pero ella no podía acostumbrarse a la vista interna.

—Me descubriste. Sí, sufrí un trauma terrible y eso me trajo hasta aquí —murmuró, sintiendo que con eso quedaba totalmente expuesta—. No es muy original de mi parte.

Por segunda vez en esa noche, cuando la bióloga esperó una avalancha de preguntas, él no abrió la boca. Y esta vez sí le hubiese contado lo que él le pidiera.

Él tardó en volver a decir algo. Lo cual tenía sentido. Tampoco es que ella hubiese sido la única afectada por aquel bicho verde.

—En realidad —comenzó Diecisiete, con aparente precaución en cada palabra—, no imaginaba que eso hubiese tenido consecuencias tan duraderas en los humanos corrientes.

La bióloga se removió en las sábanas, irritada por la nueva frase sin sentido. Sin embargo, él sonaba sincero dentro de sus palabras escogidas con pinzas. Sentía que debía reconocerle eso.

—Cuando mi familia fue absorbida, mi hermano menor y yo pudimos escapar gracias a la ayuda de un desconocido —siguió hablando, emocionada—. Nadie más pudo salvarse en la ciudad. Yo vi al monstruo. Lo vi a pocos metros, lo escuché moverse tan cerca de mí que todavía sueño que nos persigue en ese aeropuerto.

Era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien que no fuese de su familia. Quería llorar por el alivio. Era como si su miedo del pasado fuese cada vez menos relevante.

—A ustedes no los absorbió —afirmó él, con sus iris más turquesas que nunca, fijos en ella.

—No. Pero algo estaba muy mal en el mundo para que esa cosa tuviese lugar. No era un insecto, ni un reptil, ni un humano. Era todo a la vez. Incluso algo más, algo desconocido para un ser humano corriente, como tú dices.

—Y pensaste que lo entenderías mejor estudiando biología.

Beryl se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y lo vio desviar la mirada a la ventana. A pesar de todo, era tan fácil hablar con él. Tan fácil ver la comprensión de aquel dolor horrible, la empatía debajo de aquella coraza de prudencia y silencio. Podía estar imaginándolo; sin embargo, estaba haciéndole mucho bien.

Ojalá pudiera decírselo algún día. Iría dosificando las confesiones. A lo mejor, él también tendría más para contar.

—Sí. Me equivocaba, por supuesto. Aún más, lo que yo vi y se comió a millones no fue lo que apareció en el torneo.

Él se alejó, volviendo a concentrarse en el techo sobre la cama.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, con desinterés repentino—. No podía ver la televisión en esa época.

La bióloga se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de las teorías que nunca había podido poner a prueba.

—Nunca dijeron nada en las noticias, dudo que alguien más hubiese sobrevivido luego de verlo. De un día para el otro, él apareció con un gran salto evolutivo. Teniendo en cuenta su morfología anterior y su manera de alimentarse, debió encontrar una fuente distinta de energía. Algo que le permitió continuar sin comer más a nadie.

—Algo o alguien —sugirió Diecisiete, su voz distante, a mil kilómetros de allí.

—Exacto. Y nunca pude saberlo. Los profesores hablaron del caso Cell con diversas teorías, pero nunca consiguieron ninguna muestra para analizar. Contra mis instintos de investigadora, me alegro de que no quede nada de ese monstruo. Alguien podría intentar clonarlo.

Diecisiete se apoyó sobre el codo y la observó, desde arriba. Ella tuvo un escalofrío por el juego de la luz del farol del patio y la palidez del rostro de él. No le hacía mucha justicia.

—Puedes estar tranquila en ese sentido —aseguró, con el hielo en la voz—. Ya nada de eso importa. Cell está muerto y todos a los que absorbió están vivos.

Sin embargo, no sonaba a consuelo. Él no parecía tranquilo. Mucho menos lo iba a estar ella.

«Quiero dormir de nuevo. Estoy cansada. ¿Cómo terminamos hablando de esto?» se lamentó, a punto de empujarlo para darse la vuelta y rogar que no hubiese pesadillas hasta la mañana.

La música en sus oídos volvió a interrumpirse. Esta vez, para dar paso a la alarma del sistema de vigilancia perimetral de la colina sobre la que estaba instalada la casa.

La bióloga saltó de la cama y corrió hasta el ordenador, para abrir el software que le permitía acceder al circuito de las cámaras instaladas en la isla. A no mucha distancia de allí, una nave mediana en color negro subía por la pendiente.

Los cazadores ya no se esconderían. Irían directamente por ella, para luego tener el camino libre hacia el minotauro.

—No es posible —siseó, mientras buscaba su ropa en el suelo, todavía en la oscuridad—. ¿Cómo no los detectó el radar?

De alguna forma, Diecisiete había logrado vestirse en esos segundos. Ella no tuvo tiempo de subirse los pantalones y él ya casi estaba en la puerta de salida.

—Supongo que tendrás que actualizar tus controles a partir de ahora —sugirió, más serio que nunca—. Las trampas podrían dejar de ser útiles también.

En la pantalla de la laptop, los invasores se acercaban con peligrosa rapidez hacia ellos.

La bióloga se ató el pelo, con manos temblorosas. Al menos, tenía su vieja escopeta siempre cargada y al alcance.

—¡Malditos, no piensan rendirse nunca! —murmuró, entre dientes.

Si era así, ella tampoco iba a entregar aquel lugar con tanta facilidad.

Pero Diecisiete la sorprendió, llevándose el arma.

—Ahora no salgas —dijo, desde el umbral—. Ya vuelvo.

La bióloga escupió todos insultos que conocía, al verse desarmada y a medio vestir.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No ves lo que es esa nave? —gritó, desesperada—. ¡Son tres o cuatro!

Él le guiñó un ojo y se puso la escopeta al hombro.

—No te preocupes. Voy a cazar algunas billeteras. En un rato estoy de vuelta.

Entonces, ignorando sus protestas, cerró la puerta.

* * *

07/01/18: Este capítulo fue más cortito, yey. En realidad, debía formar parte del anterior, pero hubiese quedado demasiado largo para lo que vienen siendo los demás que ya he publicado. Y lo que pasa es importante, debía quedar separado de las otras escenas.


	13. Paga mi precio

**Doce: Paga mi precio**

Diecisiete estaba de pésimo humor. La noche venía bien, dentro del plan. Estaba manejando bien sus tiempos y su oportunidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El acceso al ordenador de Beryl ya no era un problema. Tenía en su cabeza toda la información que había podido copiar.

«Ser una maldita máquina tiene sus ventajas. Ni siquiera necesito esos cables USB. El viejo me equipó bien para espiar y robar, al menos» pensó, apenas cerró la puerta de la casa cápsula y quedó a solas en la noche de Viridis.

Pero tenían que venir aquellos idiotas a molestarlo. De haber sido una semana antes, con una bola de energía los hubiera borrado de allí. Ahora, su propia idiotez venía a interponerse.

«Idiotas, idiotas. ¿Qué sería del mundo sin nosotros?» canturreó para sus adentros, mientras iba al encuentro de los invasores.

Sabía que Beryl lo estaría mirando por alguna de las ventanas. Calculó, con la rapidez del procesador implantado en su cerebro, que solo podría verlo desde el frente y que la perspectiva sumada a la iluminación de aquella hora tenía algunos puntos ciegos. Estaban al costado izquierdo de la nave que acababa de detenerse.

Eran tres los visitantes indeseados, ninguno con un ki más alto que el del conductor. Y el más poderoso no era motivo de preocupación para él. Habían quedado a unos cuarenta y dos metros de la casa, con algunos centímetros más.

No podía permitirse el volatilizarlos, no solo porque la bióloga lo vería —idiotez número uno—, sino porque parte del bosque que estaba debajo de la colina sufriría con el impacto —idiotez número dos—. Ya ni se detenía a sorprenderse por sus nuevas prioridades. Se había pasado el día acomodando trampas para cazadores, limpiando caminos y buscando a su presa, al mismo tiempo.

«¿Y qué si estoy dividido en dos? Yo puedo con esto».

Lo único que le quedaba, para no borrar con el codo lo que venía escribiendo con la mano, era espantarlos. Con suerte, a la distancia no se notaría la familiaridad con la que lo enfrentaron los que bajaban del vehículo.

El más fornido de todos también era el conductor, un hombre-perro de color marrón, con uniforme paramilitar en un camuflaje de grises. Apenas lo vio, se dirigió a él. Su falsa camaradería fue la misma que cuando se habían presentado, en la mansión del viejo loco que le había hecho el encargo.

—Lapislázuli, amigo —lo saludó, como si el encuentro fuese en una fiesta—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tengo que venir hasta aquí para saber si estás vivo?

«¿Amigo?».

El asco hizo que el androide torciera el gesto.

—Te di un seudónimo para que lo uses, Mohs —contestó, con sequedad—. No es necesario que añadas apodos extra.

Cuando fue obvio que no iba a dar explicaciones de su aparición desde la base de sus enemigos en la isla, el perro prefirió encarar la situación desde otro ángulo.

—¿Y el teléfono? ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Oh, un accidente —respondió el androide, con despreocupada sinceridad—. Lo aplasté cuando intentaba evitar una de tus llamadas.

Y, como si nada, levantó su mano derecha con la venda puesta.

Los matones más débiles hicieron un escándalo al entender lo que acababan de escuchar. Mohs se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo como un niño al que debía educar mejor.

—No puedes ignorarme cuando trato de contactarte —explicó, con lentitud calculada.

Diecisiete sonrió, todavía con la escopeta apoyada en el hombro izquierdo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo por las noches? ¿Necesitas con quién conversar?

Los otros esbirros de Zarqun Mirk eran un hombre-lagarto y un humano albino. Sin embargo, parecieron aullar de indignación desde su posición a los costados de la nave.

—¡No seas insolente con el General Mohs!

—¡Vamos a coserte la boca a patadas, infeliz!

Mohs, sin avanzar ni retroceder un paso, sin girarse ni soltar un grito, descruzó los brazos y levantó uno de los puños. De inmediato, los insultos y las amenazas cesaron.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el jeep, los sensores y los radares infrarrojos que te envié? —preguntó el hombre-can, con infinita paciencia.

—Ahora es todo chatarra reciclada —contestó el androide, de la misma manera—. Es el eterno problema del hombre contra la naturaleza, ¿saben? Y la naturaleza ganó. Supongo que habrán tenido un seguro para esas cosas, porque no pienso permitir que las descuenten de mi pago.

El puño de Mohs, todavía en el aire, crujió por la fuerza contenida.

—Tú tráenos al minotauro y entonces hablaremos.

«Suficiente» pensó el androide, moviendo el arma de su cuello hasta apuntar con el cañón al suelo. Los que estaban frente a él se pusieron en guardia, con distintos niveles de ansiedad.

—Bien. Ahora han visto que sigo entero —dijo, con ganas de terminar aquello—. Hemos tenido nuestra conversación. Pueden irse. Adiós.

E iba a darse vuelta para dejarlos allí, en una concesión de amabilidad a nombre del intercambio de dinero que se daría en un futuro cercano, pero Mohs lo detuvo del brazo que no llevaba la escopeta. Ahora estaban demasiado cerca del coche, por el lado izquierdo. Idiotas. Él, el perro, los que iban detrás. Todos, idiotas.

—A ver, niño escuálido —advirtió el principal asistente del millonario—. ¿Tengo que enseñarte cómo son las cosas aquí? Vas a quedarte con este transmisor, lo quieras o no.

Dicho esto, le puso en la palma de la mano derecha un aparato negro del tamaño de una caja de cerillas, con el logo de Industrias Mirk. No tenía las típicas luces intermitentes de las películas, ni emitía ningún ruido. Podía caber en un bolsillo y aparentar ser cualquier cosa que a él se le ocurriera en una excusa.

Sin embargo, el androide estaba harto de esos juegos. Destrozó el plástico cerrando el puño, volviendo a abrir las heridas por el móvil y manchando de rojo el vendaje desde el interior.

—No. Ustedes no han entendido nada —aclaró, entre dientes—. No pueden ponerme un rastreador, como si yo fuese la presa y no el minotauro de los cojones.

Los dedos de Mohs apretaron su brazo, como si quisieran clavarse en éste. El hocico ancho y oscuro se acercó al rostro del androide. Los ojos caninos destellaban de furia. Detrás, la casa era totalmente visible sobre el hombro del perro y el parabrisas de la nave.

—Aquí no importa lo que tú o yo pensemos de lo que se puede o no hacer. Es Zarqun Mirk quien pone la música. Nosotros bailamos.

De un movimiento, Diecisiete arrancó su brazo del agarre, sabiendo que tenía a los dos kis restantes en sus posibles vías de escape.

—Bien. Díganle a Mirk que no soy su empleado y que su música se la puede meter por el culo, junto con todos los radares y teléfonos del planeta.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —protestó el hombre lagarto, a su espalda—. ¡Le está faltando el respeto al jefe!

—Ten cuidado, Lapislázuli —advirtió el perro—. No me retes.

La máscara de simpatía se había perdido hacía rato. Y Diecisiete lo prefirió así. La sinceridad solía escasear en el mundo de la ilegalidad.

—Ni tú a mí, Mohs —contestó, más cómodo en esa parte de la conversación—. Nuestra única relación es ésta. Cuando tenga la presa, se las voy a llevar. Y ustedes van a pagarme lo que vale. Me importa una mierda quién sea Zarqun Mirk, hasta entonces no quiero oír nada de él o de ustedes.

Esa vez, ni el puño alzado de Mohs detuvo al hombre lagarto en su impulso de atacar. El ambiente estaba muy tenso y los dos subordinados del can no parecían acostumbrados a tratar con imprevistos.

Así, con un grito, el soldado se lanzó con toda la fuerza de sus puños sobre el androide.

—¡Maldito, vas a trag…!

No contó con que nada era lo que parecía en aquel mundo cruel y estúpido.

De un puñetazo y con la misma mano que tenía herida, Diecisiete barrió con su cara verdosa. Cuando cayó al suelo, el hombre tenía el cuello roto. La vista de la casa había quedado oculta, detrás de las puertas que no llevaban vidrios en la segunda fila de asientos de la nave intrusa.

—Oh. Otro accidente —anunció, como si se le hubiese caído una taza de cerámica barata—. Soy un bruto con mis manos, ¿lo ven?

Los dos que quedaron vivos retrocedieron con cautela. A la señal del de más rango, el otro cargó con el muerto, arrastrándolo hasta la puerta posterior de la nave.

—No voy a dejar pasar esto, imbécil —gruñó Mohs—. Te lo prometo.

En pocos segundos, ya habían vuelto al interior del vehículo y estaban por levantar el vuelo. Diecisiete los saludó, con la misma falsa alegría que había detestado al comienzo del encuentro.

—¡Que tengan un buen viaje! —exclamó, con la escopeta en alto—. Cuidado con las tormentas al este, parece que el mar está agitado.

La única respuesta fue el viento del despegue y la tierra que se levantó en remolino, golpeando en su rostro.

* * *

—¿Qué ocurrió ahí afuera? —gritó Beryl, asustada al verlo entrar con la mano ensangrentada.

Él cerró con tranquilidad y dejó el arma contra la pared, con el seguro puesto. En ningún momento se lo había quitado.

Observó a la bióloga correr por el botiquín y la esperó de pie en medio de la sala. Una sensación extraña surgió en su pecho, al imaginarla preocupada por él.

—Nada —mintió—. Les dije que se fueran, ellos me hicieron caso.

Ella volvió y lo hizo sentarse junto a la mesa que habían desordenado por el sexo horas antes.

—Me refiero al grupo —insistió, mientras le quitaba el vendaje sucio—. Parecía que llevaban a uno a rastras hasta la parte de atrás de la nave.

Él analizó su reacción inocente. No parecía estar fingiendo para sonsacarle una confesión. Tampoco era su estilo.

Entonces, la venda fue descartada y su palma maltrecha quedó al descubierto. La expresión de terror y desconcierto de Beryl fue la mejor respuesta a las dudas del androide.

—Oh, sí. El pobre tipo se descompuso por el viaje y el clima de la isla —dijo, mientras ella lo limpiaba y desinfectaba—. No creo que se recupere pronto.

Ella levantó sus ojos grises y lo miró de cerca, con sus hermosas pestañas y sus cejas arqueadas en adorable sorpresa.

—Eso sí es extraño.

El cosquilleo en sus tripas lo sorprendió y lo dejó congelado en la silla. Aquel era el recurso menos original que a su organismo se le podría haber ocurrido. Si el objetivo era advertirle que estaba cruzando la línea de lo posible, ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás.

Beryl había vuelto su atención al proceso de comprobar que no necesitara nuevos puntos y volver a vendarlo. Diecisiete quería estirarse para besarle una mejilla. Se había convertido en un idiota peor de lo que imaginaba.

—Extraño —repitió, luego de un carraspeo—. Lo mismo pensé yo. Supongo que el oficio de cazador furtivo no es para cualquier estómago.

La bióloga terminó con la curación y se levantó, para guardar y tirar, según correspondiera. El androide suspiró y la siguió con la mirada, en una actitud muy poco propia de él. Su mano estaba como nueva, blanca y sin huellas de culpa.

—Al menos salieron de aquí sin que hubiese ningún incidente —continuó hablando ella, mientras iba y venía del baño—. Lo hiciste bien. Yo los hubiera corrido a balazos.

Por fin, él se puso de pie y cruzó la sala hacia el pasillo, no sin antes darle a la joven una palmada suave en el hombro. Se las arregló para que casi no se sintiera.

—Tranquila. No volverás a verlos por aquí.

Tenía ganas de regrresar con ella a la habitación. En eso, recordó el circuito de cámaras, disponible todavía en la pantalla de la laptop encendida en la cocina. Alarmado, se giró con la intención de hacerla desaparecer.

Pero Beryl se le adelantó, fue hacia allí y la apagó.

—No estaría tan segura de eso —la oyó murmurar.

* * *

08/01/18: Porque a veces nos olvidamos que los ex villanos de la serie pueden ser aterradores cuando quieren.

P.D.: Aguanten los lagartos. Tendría una iguana (sé que no es lo mismo, o eso creo), pero no puedo por mi gato. Se la comería. En fin. Imaginen a Mohs como una versión malvada de Mr. Peanutbutter. Y con pelaje más oscuro.


	14. Corazón delator - Parte I

**Trece: Corazón delator - Parte I**

Se había ubicado en el espacio detrás de la casa, la mayor extensión sin árboles que había encontrado para entrenar sin perder de vista a Beryl.

Entrenar.

No podía creer que en su cabeza había entrado por fin la idea del esfuerzo como algo interesante. Parecía ayer mismo cuando su cerebro funcionaba con un solo interruptor que dividía lo aburrido de lo divertido, lo interesante de lo que no valía la pena. Su carrera alocada hacia la nada lo había llevado a encontrarse a sí mismo en el lugar menos pensado.

El escudo de energía verde, brillante, servía de campo de batalla en el que sus propios ataques rebotaban y volvían a él. Su velocidad, la calidad de sus reflejos y su fuerza podían ser aumentados por medio de la práctica. Y era algo emocionante, ir acumulando todo ese poder dentro de su cuerpo.

Dentro de su cerebro, el software que controlaba su parte mecánica todavía seguía analizando la información robada de la laptop de la bióloga. Tenía casi todo listo. Entre un sinfín de fichas de animales y vegetales, había podido asimilar unos planos de las cuevas de la isla, junto con las indicaciones de cómo hallar al minotauro. Por fin.

La ubicación del escondite había resultado ser subterránea, como lo suponía. Al centro de Viridis, con un acceso escondido entre cascadas.

«Ya tengo lo que necesito. ¿Por qué sigo aquí?».

No tenía mucho sentido continuar dando vueltas alrededor de la joven del FEU. Ya no había más nada que ella pudiese darle, a efectos prácticos. Con excepción de la contraseña de un par de documentos, cada uno con el nombre de Ariadna y Teseo.

Su programa cerebral nunca había sido actualizado, por obvias razones. Era de suponer que algunas cosas se escaparían a su entendimiento si volvía a utilizar la lectura de información digital. Desde los archivos sobre Goku implantados por el científico de la Red Ribbon, no había vuelto a asimilar nada del mundo que no fuese por medio de sus cinco sentidos convencionales.

Saltó dentro del domo formado por su propia energía y lanzó un rayo que rebotó frente a él y casi le dio en el hombro. Comenzaba a agitarse. No estaba cansado, pero había pasado casi todo el día encerrado allí. El calor de los ataques disueltos ya era insoportable.

Desarmó el escudo con un movimiento de su mano y cayó de rodillas, bañado en sudor.

«No estuvo mal, pero sé que puedo dar más» se dijo, jadeando por la sed.

Algún día podría tener que luchar bajo condiciones extremas y nadie le daría un descanso. Debía mejorar su rendimiento y peligrosidad o no tendría oportunidad si llegaba alguien como Majin Boo, o alguno de los guerreros con los que convivía Dieciocho.

Más allá del cerco del patio, unos aplausos lo pusieron en alerta. Cuando notó que el origen del ruido eran las manos de Beryl, su ceño se suavizó.

—Eres impresionante —lo felicitó la bióloga, avanzando con una botella de agua que le entregó—. ¿Cómo te has animado a hacerlo tan cerca de la casa?

Él recibió el agua y bebió con avidez. El sol de la tarde todavía era fuerte.

—¿Servía de algo esconderme? —respondió, al levantarse y devolver la botella vacía—. Tienes la isla llena de cámaras.

Ella rió, en esa forma adorable que tenía cuando se sentía orgullosa de algo.

—Es verdad. Lo hubiese sabido de todas maneras.

Él se le acercó, con más morbo que curiosidad. Necesitaba captar hasta el minúsculo rastro de miedo o desagrado en la muchacha, luego de todo lo que le había mostrado que podía hacer. Casi había esperado que ella saltase hacia atrás. Pero Beryl se quedó mirándolo, con serenidad. Había una confianza ciega en esos ojos grises.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, deteniéndose a un paso de la joven.

—Sí, pero mira —respondió la bióloga, tomando su mano y poniéndola en su pecho—. Verte haciendo eso casi me ha sacado sangre de la nariz.

Diecisiete se quedó atónito, con su mano sobre el esternón de ella. El ritmo del corazón escondido allí debajo, en algún lugar, era frenético. Casi tanto como el suyo.

—Ah.

Beryl soltó su mano y lo abrazó, antes de que él atinara a alejarse. Él la sintió hundir la cabeza en su camiseta transpirada, pero no tuvo fuerzas para dejarla allí y correr a la ducha.

Ella lo había visto, en toda su extensión de fenómeno de circo dañado. Lo había visto casi todo. Luego lo había mirado con ojos tranquilos, le había traído agua y ahora lo abrazaba.

Todas las barreras defensivas en la mente del androide habían ido cayendo en esas semanas, una a una. De las pocas que todavía resistían, ya no quedaba ni el recuerdo después de aquel abrazo.

«Sí. Estoy alargando esto innecesariamente» admitió, en silencio, aferrándose a la cintura de la joven.

Entonces, el carraspeo de Beryl interrumpió el momento. Ella todavía lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Ahora, ese escudo tuyo es lo más útil que he visto, desde los productos de descontaminación de aguas de la Capsule Corp —dijo, mirándolo de frente.

—Gracias —contestó él, con aire distraído—. Todavía estoy perfeccionándolo.

«Soltarla es tan difícil».

—¡Imagínate! —continuó ella—. Tú con ese escudo, repeliendo a los invasores de Viridis. Y yo…

—…esperando al momento de caer herida, como víctima colateral de algún enfrentamiento —completó él, sintiendo que el momento se enfriaba.

La soltó, angustiado por el peso de la realidad que veía cada vez más cerca.

—¡Claro que no! Seríamos un buen equipo.

—No lo creo.

«Solo un día más. Hoy es el último día. Mañana lo haré» pensó, intentando no mirarla mientras hacía el camino hasta la puerta trasera de la casa.

Ella debía dejarlo ir. Tendría que haber sospechado algo, haberlo echado a patadas de su vida de chica buena. Pero no lo dejaba ni un segundo, incluso en sus momentos a solas ella estaba presente en su memoria.

«Más le vale al viejo Mirk darme una montaña de billetes verdes cuando todo esto termine».

Sin embargo, a pesar de su actuación sospechosa, del teléfono desaparecido y de sus habilidades sobrehumanas, nada había cambiado con Beryl. Incluso en ese momento, lo había seguido hasta el baño y lo observaba desvestirse frente a la ducha, pensativa.

—Estás extraño —dijo, empezando a desprenderse los pantalones también.

—¿Tú crees? —contestó él, con frialdad—. No te desvistas.

—¿Estás seguro? —lo tentó ella, arqueando una ceja.

Él la ignoró y se colocó la toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—Lo digo en serio.

Diecisiete no sentía que el ambiente fuese el indicado. No era capaz de tocarla y pensar al mismo tiempo en cómo traicionarla. Aquel era su baño de todas las culpas, el preludio a toda la mugre que sabía que lo salpicaría desde entonces.

«Sorprendente. No es que alguna vez hubiese intentado algo parecido. No es que alguna vez haya sentido nada igual, para saber cómo será romper y seguir adelante. Tendré que improvisar».

Así que fue hasta la puerta del baño y la sostuvo, bien abierta, en una invitación silenciosa a que la joven se marchara de allí.

La bióloga quiso replicar, pero pareció rendirse. Lo fulminó con la mirada y con un suspiro lento e intenso volvió a prenderse los botones. Sin embargo, en lugar de retirarse y dejarlo con su ansiada soledad, dio una palmada sobre el lavatorio y lo enfrentó.

—Basta. No tienes que esconderte de mí, Diecisiete —dijo, con la expresión de quien entiende lo que está ocurriendo—. Te vi golpear a ese tipo y dejarlo inconsciente. ¡Intenté hacer que te abrieras conmigo, que hablásemos como dos adultos, pero sigues comportándote como un niño!

«No tiene la más mínima idea» se lamentó el androide, temblando en el esfuerzo de no destrozar el picaporte que sostenía.

—No dejé inconsciente a ese soldado, Beryl —aclaró, en un tono gélido—. Y viéndome entrenar tendrías que imaginarlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Todavía no lo creía. Y él no podía culparla. Toda ella era idealismo, pensamientos positivos de cómo construir un mundo mejor.

—Eres una buena persona, Diecisiete —insistió, aunque su voz parecía suplicar más que afirmar—. He visto a quienes utilizan sus poderes para el bien. Solo di que sí y te ayudaré a unirte a nos…

—¡No me interesa! —gritó él—. Soy libre, Beryl. Hace años me he liberado. ¡No voy a seguir órdenes de otros a estas alturas!

Allí estaba el centro del problema. Esa era su razón de fondo para seguir adelante con aquel plan estúpido. Se lo estaba explicando por adelantado, le estaba avisando.

A pesar de eso, la bióloga frunció el ceño y abrió su boca varias veces, sin acertar a decir nada. Por su reacción, era como si él se hubiese puesto a balbucear y a dar saltos, imitando a un orangután.

—¿Pero de qué estás…? —murmuró, visiblemente asombrada.

Él cerró los ojos, dolido.

—Olvídalo.

La joven fue hasta la puerta y se detuvo un instante, frente al androide.

—Mira, no serían órdenes. Harías lo que tú sientes que debes hacer —afirmó, golpeándole con el índice en el pecho—. Lo que es correcto para ti —repitió, con el golpecito haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Luego se marchó y lo dejó solo, en su baño de culpa.

* * *

15/01/18: Sale primera parte del capítulo. Mañana o pasado traigo la segunda parte, pero no quería que terminara el fin de semana sin actualizar.


	15. Corazón delator - Parte II

**Trece: Corazón delator - Parte II**

Cerró el grifo y el agua dejó de caer sobre él. Así de fácil podía ser. Un movimiento y algo tan fluido como un curso de agua podía detenerse. Debía ser mucho más fácil ser agua entubada, agua circulando en un circuito medido, controlado. Una mierda, también.

«Yo también puedo controlarme» se dijo, mientras salía de la ducha y buscaba algo para secarse.

«Ni siquiera necesito demasiado. Solo tengo que decir un par de cosas y ella misma me echará de aquí».

Se puso el pantalón y la camiseta verde con la sigla MIR en el pecho. Salió al pasillo descalzo, intentando volver a su estado de ánimo inicial. Sabía cómo debía sentirse. Qué debía pensar, decir y hacer. También era consciente de que no sería tan simple. De solo acariciar la piel de Beryl, sentir el aroma de su comida recalentada, oír los ruidos de sus manos nerviosas sobre la madera de la mesa del comedor, algo dentro de él se encendía.

Alejarse iba a doler. Ahora sabía cuánto. Por eso, debía irse cuanto antes.

En eso pensaba, a punto de atravesar el umbral a la cocina, cuando el sonido de otra voz femenina lo obligó a detenerse. El tono agudo y los leves vaivenes del sonido le indicaron que se trataba de una videollamada.

—Nuestro informante en Industrias Mirk lo ha confirmado —dijo la extraña por la pantalla, una joven de cabello colorado y ojos oscuros, a la que él notó antes de esconderse de nuevo.

—¿Están seguros? —contestó la bióloga, con los brazos cruzados y de espaldas a la puerta—. Es muy extraño, no he visto a nadie nuevo por aquí en los últimos días.

—Lapislázuli ha llegado a la isla, Beryl —insistió la otra—. Y es un loco capaz de asesinar a sus propios compañeros bajo el mando del millonario.

Para Diecisiete, fue oír eso y perder toda esperanza de elegir la manera o el momento de marcharse. Afuera, quedaría una hora más de sol.

«Mierda. Una última noche. Era lo único que quería».

—Creo que ya sé quién es —comentó Beryl, con tanta seriedad que él casi sale huyendo en ese instante—. Un perro antropomórfico muy alto y musculoso, de color marrón oscuro.

El androide quedó boquiabierto en el pasillo. No sabía si indignarse o suspirar aliviado.

«¡No, él no!».

—¿Qué? —La sorpresa indignada de la muchacha del FEU parecía casi comparable a la de él, aunque fuese por razones distintas—. ¡Beryl, no debes acercártele! Saphir salió hace horas para Viridis, junto con los refuerzos. No salgas de la casa hasta que él llegue.

La bióloga resopló en protesta.

—¿Y si ocurre algo? No voy a esconderme, chicos. Soy tan útil como ustedes.

De fondo, otras voces daban órdenes a gritos. La comprensión del caos había alcanzado a la organización demasiado tarde, en opinión del que escuchaba la conversación a escondidas.

—No podemos permitir que te ocurra nada a ti —insistió la voz sin nombre—. Debes proteger la ubicación del escondite.

—Nadie la tendrá, si de mí depende —afirmó Beryl, con decisión—. No se preocupen, chicos. Esperaré a Saphir.

En esos pocos minutos, todo el desapego que el androide necesitaba había llegado a él, como un regalo. Ahora él también era como el agua detenida. Lo bueno era que, en ese estado, podía pensar con frialdad. Y el futuro se le había presentado con una claridad horrible.

«Debería ponerme los zapatos» fue su primer pensamiento, cuando pudo volver a reaccionar.

* * *

Un rato después, Beryl y su compañera del FEU habían cerrado la comunicación con una serie interminable de advertencias inútiles y consejos poco realistas. Diecisiete había tenido tiempo de ir a la habitación, buscar su calzado, ponérselo y regresar a la cocina. Había pasado del miedo a la determinación más fría. Ahora todo quedaría en el olvido.

—Están viniendo. Es cierto —dijo al pasar, como si la conversación lo hubiese incluido.

Beryl revisó algo en su laptop con rapidez y se giró hacia él, con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, más asombrada que asustada—. No veo nada en los radares.

Él siguió su camino hasta cruzar la sala. Desde la pared, dos dibujos distintos del minotauro lo observaban. La hembra parecía sonreír, en un alarde de imaginación de quien la había ilustrado. El macho tenía un aire de advertencia, aunque no dejaba de ser algo cómica la forma en que habían trazado las líneas de su cabeza violeta.

—Mirk. No se rinde —aclaró, irritado de pronto.

—Oh, ahora los veo —anunció ella, encantada—. Podrían ser Saphir y los nuevos voluntarios del FEU.

«No. No con esa concentración de ki» notó el androide, con la urgencia de la situación convertida en su nueva frecuencia cardíaca.

Por eso, enfrentó a la muchacha y fue como verse desde afuera, por la ventana.

—En realidad, Beryl, sería bueno terminar con esto de una vez.

También la observó a ella dejar el ordenador y juntar fuerzas en una bocanada de aire. Ya estaba lejos de él. En esa puñetera isla era verano todo el año; sin embargo, él ya podía sentir el frío corriendo por su espalda.

Ella usó la sonrisa fría de la primera noche bajo el acantilado. Lo estaba mirando como a un extraño.

—Cierto. Ha llegado el momento de ponernos serios —dijo, con un autocontrol envidiable—. Si no vas a quedarte conmigo, deberías irte antes de que los demás lleguen.

—¿Tienes miedo de que el grandote rubio me vea? —preguntó él, usando la burla como máscara para su furia injustificada.

—Piensa lo que prefieras.

La bióloga se encogió de hombros y guardó la laptop en un maletín. Era una pena que tanta precaución ya no sirviese de mucho.

De todas formas, él fue retrocediendo hacia la salida de la casa. Con tranquilidad. No haría la despedida más traumática de lo que ya era.

—Será mejor para todos que esto quede resuelto. Para bien o para mal —se oyó decir, a media voz, mientras analizaba las medidas de protección de la casa que funcionarían contra Mohs.

Supo que Beryl dejaría la computadora bajo llave, en algún compartimiento bajo la mesada de la cocina, pero la vio salir de nuevo hacia la sala hecha una furia.

—¿Qué? Mira, estoy harta de hacer de cuenta que no escucho cuando dices esas cosas. Aunque sea por una vez, ¡deja de ser tan enigmático para hablar!

«¿Y ahora por qué me grita?» pensó el androide, asustado porque no entendía el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

De pronto, ella estaba protestando y haciendo reclamos incomprensibles sobre detalles que ni él recordaba. Cosas ínfimas que él había dicho o hecho desde que se habían conocido, semanas antes.

«Dije que se terminaba. Ella estuvo de acuerdo. ¡Debí irme en ese instante!».

Lo que más lo irritaba era que aquel no era el mejor momento para discutir. Ambos lo sabían. Si el peligro se acercaba a ellos por aire, a toda velocidad.

—Si no me entiendes es tu problema —afirmó, zanjando el asunto—. Nunca he dicho nada que no fuese cierto frente a ti.

—¡Habla más claro! —exigió Beryl, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Diecisiete abrió bien los ojos y dejó de retroceder instintivamente hacia la puerta. Era imposible seguir así. La parte bonita de relacionarse con humanos normales había quedado atrás. ¿Para qué molestarse?

—¡Está bien! Ahora me llevaré al minotauro —confesó—. Espero estar siendo claro para ti.

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo?

Era la verdad. Lo que ella le había estado pidiendo. A pesar de eso, la bióloga reaccionaba como si él hubiese cambiado de tema con brutalidad.

Para el androide, con eso había sido suficiente. Su cabeza comenzaba a alejarse de allí. Su razonamiento estaba con el número y la intensidad del poder de los que se acercaban a la isla.

—He hecho enojar demasiado a Mirk, pero todavía tiene que pagarme por esto —reflexionó, molesto.

Se disponía a salir de la casa, aprovechando que aún estaba embotado por lo inmediato de aquella ruptura. Iba a salir de allí ileso. Ella quedaría protegida. Luego, habría que improvisar cómo salir adelante. Cuando había un futuro, era lo que se hacía.

Pero Beryl tuvo que detenerlo, con su mano en su brazo izquierdo.

—No. Ahora sí estás mintiendo —dijo, con la voz totalmente tomada por el llanto—. Por favor, no.

Al androide le costó no mirarla. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta, deseoso de terminar de una vez.

—Tu compañero tenía razón. Somos dos. Lázuli es mi hermana, aunque ella quedó atrás hace mucho tiempo ya.

El sollozo de la joven le llegó entrecortado, contenido por los mil argumentos inacabados que debían nacer y morir en su mente.

—No. No, tú eres una buena persona. Lo sé. ¡Lo vi todas estas semanas!

—No sabes nada de mí. Apártate, por favor.

—¡No!

Con suavidad, puso su mano vendada sobre la de ella y se la quitó de encima. Ni siquiera lo estaba reteniendo por la fuerza, eso era imposible.

—Le di a Mirk y a Mohs ambos nombres combinados —añadió desde la puerta, como si necesitara explicarse—. Lapis quedaba muy corto, ¿no crees?

La bióloga ya no intentó detenerlo. Él no quiso comprobar la desaparición de la confianza ciega, el nacimiento del miedo y el rencor. Por el momento, lo único que se oía eran la incredulidad y la tristeza.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor!

—Me aconsejaste que no lo dijera, a menos que fuese sincero —le recordó, ya desde afuera—. Así que lo siento.

Entonces, justo cuando ella reaccionaba y corría para alcanzarlo, cerró la puerta.

* * *

17/01/2018: En mi cabeza, el final de la escena era un poco mejor. Maldita imaginación visual y la restricción de las palabras. En fin, ahora lo publico así, después vengo y hago edición asesina.


	16. Más que una pesadilla

**Catorce: Más que una pesadilla**

Era imposible. Él estaba mintiendo. O no. Acababa de decir que lo sentía y en ese rostro hermoso se veía el peso de la culpa por primera vez.

Era él. Lapislázuli era Diecisiete. O la puñetera mitad, porque Lázuli se había marchado y Lapis sonaba demasiado corto. Y aquella razón tan estúpida sonaba razonable viniendo de él.

Beryl no terminaba de asimilar lo que ocurría, pero su instinto la hizo correr hacia el desconocido de ojos celestes que abandonaba la casa. La puerta se cerró, casi de inmediato. La bióloga no pudo detener el impulso a tiempo y cayó sobre la hoja de madera, con todo su peso. Entonces, quiso abrir para seguirlo y se dio con que el seguro estaba activado.

—¡Mierda! ¡No!

Él le había robado la llave con el dispositivo que podía bloquear todas las cerraduras y ventanas de la casa cápsula. No se había conformado con romperle el corazón, también tenía que dejarla encerrada allí.

Ella gruñó por la frustración y aporreó la puerta.

—¡Hijo de…! ¡Diecisiete! —gritó, desesperada—. ¡Lapis o como sea que te llames!

Pero él no regresó. Se había terminado, de la peor manera. Y ella debía reaccionar o la isla entera sufriría por su descuido.

«Ahora lo entiendo. Todo encaja. No sé cómo he podido pasar tantas señales por alto. ¡Soy una estúpida!».

Así, corrió a buscar el manual de instrucciones que venía con la casa. Las viviendas diseñadas por la Corporación Cápsula eran conocidas por la eficiencia de sus medidas de seguridad. También, por la facilidad de configurar las mismas, de acuerdo a la necesidad de sus ocupantes.

«Solo tengo que encontrar la bendita contraseña y salir de aquí» se dijo, mientras revisaba con manos temblorosas una de las cajas llenas de papeles en el comedor.

La tecnología no era su fuerte, lo admitía. Sí podía ocuparse de cuestiones de carpintería, plomería, jardinería y algo de primeros auxilios, ya que eran sus funciones en Viridis. Pero no le había prestado la atención debida a su laptop mientras Diecisiete había convivido con ella. Mucho menos a la contraseña de alarmas y cierres automáticos de la casa.

«¿En dónde la puse? Sé que la escribí el primer día, cuando la programamos con Saphir. No volví a ver el folleto. Ni siquiera hice un cambio en estos años» recordó, con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas.

Sus dibujos de los animales de la isla la rodeaban, como mudos testigos de su torpeza. Hubiera querido echarse a llorar, revolcarse en el suelo y dar patadas a todo lo que le recordara a Diecisiete. Pero había algo más importante en riesgo. Todavía tenía que luchar contra el rival más peligroso que hubiera encontrado en sus años de activista.

«Perdónenme, dioses. Perdónenme, por favor. Ya aprendí la lección» rezó, angustiada, sin dejar de recorrer la sala abriendo cajones y revisando archivadores.

«Ahora volvamos todo a la normalidad. No pueden caer los seres inocentes de la isla por mi culpa. ¡Por favor, no!».

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, en pequeños intervalos de tonos agudos. Estaba recibiendo mensajes de texto. Ella los ignoró, movida por la urgencia de su situación.

Estaba a punto de dar vuelta la última de las cajas en el piso, cuando el sonido de todas las puertas y ventanas desbloqueándose la hizo levantar la cabeza.

Su corazón se saltó un latido por el susto. El alivio la hizo suspirar; sus esperanzas no estaban perdidas del todo. Ella había visto algo en Diecisiete. No podía haber sido mentira.

Excepto que la puerta se abrió y quien entró fue Saphir, vestido como si fuese a la guerra y con la escopeta del calibre más grande que ella hubiese visto.

—¿Y esto? ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí adentro?

—¡Por los dioses, Saphir! —exclamó ella, aliviada—. ¡Gracias por venir tan rápido!

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó él, enternecido—. Ese recibimiento no es nada propio de ti.

Beryl se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó, desconsolada. Lo rodeó con los brazos, como quien se aferra a la única rama de un árbol sobre del borde de un río que va directo hacia una catarata.

—Lapis… Lapislázuli estuvo aquí —dijo, y la vergüenza casi acaba con ella—. Perdóname. Soy una estúpida. Por favor, no permitamos que los mate.

Recién pudo ver en él algo de comprensión de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y no era su culpa. Ella no estaba dándole muchas pistas.

—¿Cómo? —gritó, alarmado, para luego mirarla de arriba abajo—. Pero, ¿estás bien?

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora vamos! —contestó ella, en el mismo volumen—. ¡Por favor!

Él retrocedió hacia afuera. Su expresión todavía era optimista. Como siempre, más concentrado en la solución. Beryl lo quería y lo admiraba por eso.

—Espera, traje nuevos refuerzos. Vas a ponerte contenta cuando los veas, tranquila.

—Sí, pero pongámonos en marcha rápido.

Una vez en el exterior de la casa, la bióloga observó a los que salían de la nave estacionada a metros del camino que iba hacia el bosque de la base de la colina. Algunos árboles, repartidos por aquí y por allá, estaban rodeados de aves que volaban en círculos y se quejaban con estrépito de la agitación general.

—Está bien —asintió el joven rubio y se dirigió a los nuevos voluntarios—. ¡Gente, tenemos misión de bienvenida! ¡Vamos, General Mohs, traiga a sus muchachos!

Entonces Beryl pudo reconocer a dos de los sujetos. Uno de ellos era un humano albino. El otro, un perro antropomórfico alto, musculoso y de color marrón oscuro.

* * *

 _«¿Quién es Mohs?» había preguntado ella, una noche antes de que el incidente del mismo perro y sus secuaces ocurriera frente a la casa._

 _«No es nadie»._

 _Esa había sido la respuesta críptica de Diecisiete. Al día siguiente, había asesinado de un golpe al hombre-lagarto frente a una de las cámaras que monitoreaban Viridis._

* * *

—Oh, no. Saphir —advirtió, intentando parecer calmada—. ¡Saphir, ven!

—¿Qué? ¡Tenemos que descargar las armas del resto!

—¡No! ¡Saphir, es un momento!

Él no le hizo mucho caso y continuó caminando hacia el vehículo. Beryl iba a correr para obligarlo a detenerse, pero notó la mirada tensa del hombre-perro sobre ella. Podía ser que su sorpresa hubiera sido muy grande y sus intentos por advertir a su compañero resultaran obvios. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido. La bióloga no tenía la frialdad suficiente para adivinar lo que ocurriría.

Por eso, cuando el tal Mohs sacó un revólver de su bolsillo y disparó uno, dos tiros al pecho del biólogo, para ella fue como si ocurriese en un sueño.

—¡Saphir! —exclamó, en un alarido—. ¡Ahhh! ¡No!

Su compañero había quedado tendido en el camino de piedra, con un charco de rojo expandiéndose a su alrededor. Beryl corrió hacia él, en su primer impulso por salvarlo. Sin embargo, el hombre-perro volvió a levantar el brazo armado y apuntó hacia ella.

«¡No! ¡No puede estar pasándonos esto! ¿Por qué?».

A su lado, un ejemplar precioso de árbol nativo recibió la bala que iba destinada a su brazo derecho. De inmediato, ella se encontró corriendo en dirección a la puerta abierta de la casa cápsula.

Logró meterse de vuelta y se encerró, temblorosa. El ruido de cada abertura bloqueándose la hizo estremecerse más, si cabía. Sabía que no tendría forma de volver a salir si no encontraba la contraseña. Las llaves de Saphir estarían guardadas en el llavero-cadena que siempre llevaba prendido a los pantalones. Y no era que ella pudiese quedarse allí por siempre. Todavía tenía que correr detrás del que se había marchado primero, dispuesto a arruinarlo todo.

Se asomó a la ventana cerrada y observó a través de una pequeña rendija central, entre los paneles de seguridad que la cubrían, con el horror atenazándole la garganta. El biólogo en el suelo ya no se movía. La nave del FEU en la que todos habían llegado estaba abandonada, frente a la casa. Los atacantes habían desaparecido, al menos de ese sector.

«No puede ser más que una pesadilla. Esto no está ocurriéndonos» se repitió, incrédula.

Sin embargo, el dolor y la furia eran muy reales como para refugiarse en el delirio. El llanto regresó a ella, con más intensidad. Y la sensación de que todo era su culpa era insoportable. Ella había permitido que Lapis y la gente contratada por Zarqun Mirk deambularan por la isla con tanta libertad. Ahora, lo perdería todo.

«¡Las alarmas! ¡Eso es!» recordó, de pronto.

Corrió hasta el panel ubicado junto a la salida y lo abrió para presionar el botón que enviaría el aviso por internet a sus contactos del FEU. Apenas lo apretó, una explosión afuera dejó la casa sin electricidad.

«¡No! ¡Tiene que haber salido mi alerta!» rogó, luego de comprobar que los seguros continuaban activos por la energía de emergencia.

Corrió a buscar su teléfono, olvidado en la cocina desde antes de que Diecisiete se marchara. En la pantalla, la señal era inexistente. Se habían librado de la antena también. Beryl tuvo que tragarse el insulto y esconderse dentro del mueble bajo mesada, al sentir los golpes en la puerta.

—Vamos, señorita Stone —ordenó una voz grave, potente—. Sabemos que tiene la información que necesitamos aquí.

Ella se tapó la boca, para ahogar los sollozos que la sacudían entera.

—No me va a decir que no está enojada con ese malnacido de Lapislázuli —continuó el extraño, desde afuera, cambiando de táctica—. Tenemos un enemigo en común. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Quedará entre nosotros, se lo prometo.

Ella apretó los dientes. Estaba furiosa. Quería salir a gritarle que se marchara, que no existía nada en ese mundo que la hiciera renunciar a aquello en lo que creía. Que su trabajo en la isla era todo lo que tenía. Y que no habría nada que la pusiera en el mismo bando que gente como ellos. Pero sabía que no habría forma de que sus piernas la sostuvieran si intentaba ponerse de pie. No saldría de su escondite. No podría hacerlo por varios días.

El invasor aguardó un momento en silencio, que a ella se le hizo eterno.

—Muy bien —anunció, un rato después—. Que conste que quise ser un caballero.

Acto seguido, el sonido de los disparos contra la puerta comenzó a sonar, cada vez con más rapidez.

Beryl se sobresaltó con cada impacto y se hizo más pequeña en su rincón. La casa era resistente, pero el modelo era residencial y no incluía blindaje antibalas. No se le hubiera ocurrido a nadie que fuesen a necesitarlo.

En un reflejo, ella volvió a mirar la pantalla del teléfono, pensando en hacer una llamada. Era en vano, seguía sin señal de antena y de internet. En eso estaba, cuando lo vio.

En los mensajes recibidos que había ignorado antes, estaba el nombre de su hermano.

Thomas le avisaba que había logrado el objetivo.

* * *

 _Luego te contaré lo que he tenido que sufrir a manos de la hija de Míster Patán. 19:28_

 _Lo bueno es que, al final, obtuve la información. ¿Te das cuenta, hermana? ¡Ya sé quién es el calvo que nos salvó de Cell en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Nicky! 19:29_

 _Su nombre es Krillin y sí, todavía está vivo. Ya no es calvo. Y trabaja como policía en una ciudad cerca de aquí. Tiene una esposa muy bonita y una hija pequeña. 19:31_

 _¿Qué pasa que no miras los mensajes? ¿Estás ocupada? 19:33_

 _Bueno, te mando la foto de ellos que conseguí. La tomaron en una fiesta de la mismísima Corporación Cápsula. Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no? 19:35_

* * *

El archivo estaba ahí, en el chat, como un cuadrado de colores borrosos. Disponible, para ser descargado con el toque de un dedo. Pero ella ya no tenía internet para saberlo. Y era probable que nunca llegara a ver el final de aquello, así que pasó de largo y siguió leyendo.

* * *

 _Tengo el número de teléfono de su casa. Espero tu aprobación para contactarlo. Cuando puedas me respondes, que no aguanto la ansiedad, tonta. Esto es histórico. Deberías estar saltando en una pata conmigo. ¿Qué estás haciendo? 19:40_

* * *

Beryl creyó que moriría del dolor, allí acurrucada. Sí, era histórico para ellos. Era un hallazgo importante. Y, sin embargo, ya no serviría de nada. Era muy tarde.

La puerta cedió con un ruido espantoso, más allá del drama personal de la bióloga. Los pasos de unas botas se acercaron, desde la entrada, y se entretuvieron un poco en la sala. Ella dejó el teléfono a un lado y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Sus dientes castañeteaban. El invasor fue hasta las dos habitaciones al fondo del pasillo, entró al baño y regresó. Otros ruidos en el comedor la hicieron notar que no era solo el perro antropomórfico el que había engañado al FEU. Eran varios los que estaban allí, revisando sus cosas, buscando en su intimidad, su investigación y su vida.

Aguantó la respiración lo mejor que pudo y se mantuvo alerta, cuando el sonido de las botas llegó a la cocina y se detuvo frente a ella. Entonces, su propio pecho convulsionado la traicionó con un sollozo. Ella sabía que iba a ocurrir. Su sistema nervioso no estaba preparado para algo así. Sin embargo, al ver abrirse el mueble y sentir que la mano marrón del hombre-can la arrastraba de un tobillo hacia afuera, no pudo evitar gritar.

* * *

21/01/2018: Pobre Beryl. Y pobre Saphir. No me decido si dejarlo que viva o convertirlo en mártir. Ya veré.


	17. Igual que la primera vez

**Quince: Igual que la primera vez**

Afuera, el bosque seguía igual que siempre. Tal vez, por ser la última vez que él lo oía, el canto de los pájaros era más hermoso. El sonido de las ramas de los árboles, al mecerse con el viento, era más nítido.

El que no estaba bien era Diecisiete. Sus pies se movían, avanzaban con rapidez por el camino más directo que su cerebro indicaba hacia el objetivo. Pero su mente no estaba allí. Y un vacío espantoso empezaba a abrirse en su pecho.

«¿Y si regreso? Todavía puedo ir y decirle… decirle…».

Ni siquiera en su cabeza podía terminar la idea. No había nada que pudiera hacer. A estas alturas, Beryl ya lo vería como el enviado por Zarqun Mirk para robar el corazón del minotauro. Ni siquiera era Lapis, el joven incauto que había caído en las garras de la Red Ribbon. Era Lapislázuli, un ser brutal del que inventaban historias a cada segundo, tanto sus oponentes ecologistas como sus competidores cazadores.

En resumen, no esperaban otra cosa de él. ¿Por qué él se tomaría tanto trabajo en torcer el curso de la realidad? No tenía más que seguir la línea recta de sus acciones anteriores.

«Es lo que voy a hacer, ahora mismo. No hay otro camino para mí. Esto es lo que soy» pensó.

Sin embargo, la amargura se adueñó de su alma recién descubierta. Un ciborg, un monstruo modificado en un laboratorio, ya tenía suficientes contradicciones en su sistema. Su parte orgánica, luchando con su parte cibernética. Sus órganos vitales, tomando prestada la energía ilimitada con la que había sido dotado. Su proceso de envejecimiento detenido y su ki inexistente ya convivían con su corazón latiendo y sus órganos sexuales funcionando. No necesitaba un alma. No quería una conciencia.

«Incluso Beryl estará esperando que lo haga, para poder odiarme y culparme de haberla engañado. Las expectativas de todos estarán satisfechas. Esto no es mi culpa. No soy más que una parte necesaria de este mundo. Es el sistema el que está podrido…».

Entonces, se dio cuenta.

No estaba rebelándose a nada.

El verdadero dolor de cabeza de aquella sociedad inmunda eran organizaciones como el Fondo Ecológico Universal o como la que los había rescatado a él y su hermana cuando eran pequeños.

Apenas pensó en eso, tuvo que obligarse a detenerse. El recuerdo de saltar los muros de aquella institución para niños, junto a Lázuli, casi lo hizo estrellarse con un árbol.

Debió apoyarse contra el tronco y respirar hondo. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso antes. Esas imágenes no solían estar disponibles en su cabeza, no entendía cómo era que aparecían desde las profundidades de esa forma tan inoportuna.

«Suficiente. No soy un rebelde, soy un idiota que busca su propia conveniencia. ¿Y qué?» se resignó, limpiándose el sudor frío de la frente con la manga de la camiseta.

Sintió las presencias de Mohs y otros sujetos en la isla. Estaban cerca de Beryl. Lo bueno era que no la dañarían si podían obtener rápido lo que querían.

«Pero sí que me dan envidia esos ingenuos. Dieciséis lo entendía mejor que nosotros, ojalá lo hubiese escuchado».

La gente como Beryl, con sus ideales inocentes y sus reacciones generosas, tan contrarias al desinterés y el cinismo general. Ellos eran los que tenían toda la diversión, los que levantaban el dedo medio al resto del mundo y disfrutaban de hacerlo, quedándose con todos esos osos polares, sus ballenas, sus plantas, sus aves y sus…

«Mierda. He sido un estúpido».

Se puso en marcha de nuevo cuando escuchó dos disparos en la lejanía. Había cambiado la contraseña de seguridad de la casa cápsula y Beryl no tenía forma de salir de allí. Eso le daba tiempo para buscar al minotauro y llevárselo a Mohs, antes de que se le ocurriera ponerse más pesado.

Si les mostraba que ya tenía al minotauro, dejarían en paz a la muchacha y no volverían a Viridis. Sería un precio a pagar por la tranquilidad del resto de los animales y el avance del trabajo de la mujer que amaba.

«¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se me ocurre que eso la dejaría tranquila?».

Sacudió la cabeza, indignado. Nada de eso tenía sentido.

Debía correr hasta allí, asesinarlos a todos y proteger a la bióloga. Pero luego de ellos, vendrían otros. Y ella lo vería como un monstruo. No tendría compasión de él.

Entró a la gruta, furioso por su propia indecisión.

Allí, los vio. No era un solo minotauro el que Beryl y la gente del Fondo Ecológico Universal estaban protegiendo. Eran dos.

Uno de los animales, de cuernos más pequeños y color más claro, llevaba una franja casi blanca en la cabeza. Estaba comiendo de las pocas hierbas que crecían bajo los rayos de sol que se colaban en el lugar. Su tamaño también era algo menor y su cuerpo más alargado. El otro, de mayor volumen y pelaje violeta en su totalidad, bebía en el lago con tranquilidad. Sus cuernos eran imponentes y daban una vuelta para reaparecer junto a su frente.

La sorpresa llevó al androide a los indicios que había ignorado en la casa cápsula. Los dibujos, los deslices en las conversaciones con Beryl, el temor en la mirada de la muchacha al hablar del minotauro en plural, los archivos en clave con los nombres de Ariadna y Teseo. El alivio que lo inundó lo hizo sonreír, enternecido. Ella también le había ocultado cosas, la balanza no estaba tan inclinada.

«¡No puedo creerlo! Ariadna y Teseo, ahora entiendo. ¡Un macho y una hembra! Ni siquiera necesito esforzarme por contenerme» se dijo, encantado por las nuevas opciones que se abrían frente a él.

Su mente comenzó a calcular las consecuencias de inmediato. Su lado práctico le dijo que podría engañar a Mohs con uno de los animales, cobrar el dinero y dejar a Beryl con la otra bestia. Sin embargo, el vacío en su pecho no disminuyó ni un poco.

Avanzó hacia el espejo de agua subterráneo con cautela. La hembra siguió comiendo. El macho levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijo, como si esperara el menor movimiento para abalanzarse sobre él.

Diecisiete se quedó quieto y clavó su mirada en la del animal. Había llegado al final de ese viaje.

«¿A cuál de los dos me llevaré?» pensó.

Y otro recuerdo vino a él desde la oscuridad del pasado, para herirlo como nunca antes.

 _—Puedo llevarme a ambos. Será mejor para el experimento no separarlos._

* * *

La voz de Gero sonó en sus oídos como si lo hubiera dicho en ese instante. El dolor en su cabeza fue tan fuerte como si un rayo lo hubiera alcanzado. Y los gritos de Lázuli, que no podía liberarse de la trampa en la que había caído, parecían muy reales.

De pronto, Lapis se vio en el monte, corriendo con su hermana de un camionero obeso que se había resistido a ser asaltado y los perseguía a tiros. Habían perdido al hombre, cuando cayeron enredados en un armatoste que parecía salido de una película de ciencia ficción.

Un viejo de cabello blanco y ojos celestes apareció frente a ellos. El supuesto camionero que los perseguía llegó a su lado, con una sonrisa perversa.

 _—Mire, Doctor. Son dos, al final. Los informes estaban errados._

 _—Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba._

Sus propios gritos le llegaron lejanos, sus insultos eran tartamudeos en medio del dolor. Recordaba que se había arrastrado para interponerse entre su hermana y los dos extraños.

El anciano había reído.

 _—¡Los lazos sanguíneos son tan eficaces!_

Luego, una descarga eléctrica intensa se llevó al joven a la inconsciencia. Allí habían muerto Lapis y Lázuli. Y el mundo no había dejado de girar por dos huérfanos.

* * *

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, sus piernas temblaban y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero pudo sentir el gruñido del minotauro cuando cargó contra él. Con esfuerzo, pudo volar hasta un saliente de la pared de roca justo a tiempo. El animal chocó contra el final de la gruta y se removió, confuso. Volvió la cabeza hacia él y bufó con furia. Más allá, junto al lago, la hembra retrocedió algunos metros.

Era el momento de terminar con la tarea que lo había llevado hasta ahí. Pero Diecisiete seguía pensando en Lapis y Lázuli. El dolor de cabeza y la debilidad repentina no tenían base física, era imposible.

El androide se sentó en la roca con cuidado. Estaba a la altura suficiente para no ser alcanzado, no estaba seguro de cómo resistir un ataque en ese momento. Incluso se sentía mareado. Por eso, el soporte firme de la cueva para su espalda era de agradecer.

Debajo de él, el minotauro macho comenzó a correr de un lado a otro. La hembra gimió inquieta, alejándose lo más que podía dentro de la cueva.

La trampa. Los dos hermanos atrapados bajo la mirada fría de alguien. Y ahora él era ese alguien, estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo que le habían hecho. Había dejado que las circunstancias lo convirtieran en eso que más odiaba. ¿Cómo había sido tan fácil? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Inspiró hondo y se llevó las manos a la cara, mientras ignoraba los berridos de ambos animales, metros abajo. Sorprendido, notó que tenía las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

La decisión se abría paso en él, liberándolo de a poco. Tal vez, había estado ahí desde el primer beso con la bióloga. O incluso antes, cuando había echado de la isla a todos los cazadores y había dormido a la intemperie, evitando pisar a los insectos o rechazando los ataques de los leopardos sin herirlos.

 _—Eres bueno para cuidar los animales, ¿lo sabías? ¡Claro que lo sabías! Por eso debes estar aquí —había dicho Beryl._

Ni él sabía por qué estaba ahí, en ese momento.

Y no había terminado de recuperarse, cuando las aberturas al cielo de la gruta crujieron hasta reventar.

«¡No! ¡Olvidé los ki de estos imbéciles!».

Parte del techo de la gruta se desmoronó sobre ellos, sepultando al minotauro macho que lo esperaba para un enfrentamiento digno por el territorio. Más allá, la hembra quedó a la vista de los invasores, acorralada por las rocas que caían al agua con chapoteos que no dejaban mucho a la vista. Una de las puertas de la nave se abrió y Mohs surgió de pie, con expresión triunfante y un rifle de gran calibre en las manos.

—No. ¡No, espera, Mohs! —rogó Diecisiete, al reaccionar.

Todavía mareado, el androide se levantó y el grito se atravesó en su garganta cuando la bala alcanzó a la minotauro en la cabeza. Él se lanzó al aire, en dirección a la nave, con una furia ciega. Sus sentidos embotados habían reaccionado muy tarde. Y otra bala lo atravesó a él, en el brazo izquierdo.

El dolor anterior había sido una ilusión, un recuerdo. Este lo dejó congelado y se mezcló con la culpa, el horror, la tristeza y la incredulidad.

«¿Qué es esto? ¿Veneno?».

Cayó al lodo de la orilla del lago, que ahora se teñía de rojo, y no pudo ponerse de pie. Luego de volver a intentarlo, se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo se adormecía. Era lo mismo que había ocurrido con aquella trampa, en la montaña. El dolor y la confusión eran lo único que podía sentir, mientras veía a Lázuli ser arrastrada hacia la nave. ¿O era Ariadna, el minotauro hembra? Quiso gritar algo. No le salió más que un balbuceo sin sentido.

Encima de él, Mohs sonreía, Gero sonreía. Le decían que había sido una cacería difícil, pero que lo felicitaban. Era una pena que ya no pudiera reclamar el premio. Luego, la oscuridad volvió a llevárselo. Igual que la primera vez.

* * *

28/01/18: Cada uno tiene su forma de reaccionar a las adversidades de la vida. Todo lo relacionamos con nuestros dolores pasados y lo filtramos así. O es que solamente sabemos repetir nuestros errores una y otra vez, por eso nos metemos en los mismos líos. Esa es mi explicación a este capítulo. Para el que lo haya captado: sí, el minotauro es el equivalente de Diecisiete. Al menos en esta historia. Y sospecho que en Dragon Ball Super también es el sentido que quisieron darle.

Ah, y Ariadna es abandonada en la playa por Teseo en el mito del minotauro. Acá me salió al revés: Teseo queda en tierra y Ariadna se "marcha" por agua. En fin. Pensé por meses esta escena. Llegamos a la recta final de la historia. Agárrense que ahí vamos.


	18. La única víctima - Parte I

**Dieciséis: La única víctima - Parte I**

Su conciencia iba y venía. Del sueño a la realidad, del pasado al presente. Y su cabeza era una masa de dolor, sus ojos no podían soportar la luz. Todo ruido que recogieran sus oídos era un nuevo martillazo a su sensibilidad. Y su corazón estaba roto. No el órgano que todavía se esforzaba por latir en su pecho. Su alma estaba hecha pedazos. Su espíritu recién descubierto estaba destrozado.

Dentro de la confusión en la que estaba sumergido, sabía que algo había ido muy mal. Algo terrible había pasado. Podía verse en esa montaña, atrapado junto a Lázuli en la red del Dr Gero. Luego, estaba en una cueva, junto a un lago subterráneo. Ariadna… Teseo… Lázuli había recibido un disparo en la cabeza y era arrastrada por los esbirros de Zarqun Mirk, mientras Gero le decía que no recibiría un solo zeni por la recompensa. Luego, él salía del aparato que lo mantenía en suspensión en el laboratorio y esperaba que su hermana despertara, para aplastar el control remoto de Mohs y arrancarle la cabeza. Entonces, la puerta de metal frente a él estallaba y Beryl lo observaba, aterrada. Beryl estaba del otro lado, en el bando de enfrente. Y él deseaba morirse, junto con el minotauro.

«¿Cuál minotauro?» pensó, en medio del delirio.

Entonces, alguien lo golpeó en la cabeza y la oscuridad volvió a tragárselo, en un sueño sin descanso.

* * *

Supo que en algún momento había vomitado, antes de volver a perder el sentido. También supo que lo habían arrojado a esa celda sin ningún cuidado. Había partes de su cuerpo entumecidas, otras dolían tanto que no podía pensar con claridad. Solo en el momento en que las enzimas de Cell lo disolvieron se había sentido así. Su cuerpo estaba al límite, el dolor era insoportable, pero el final no llegaba nunca.

Lapis y Lázuli estaban muertos. Todo había terminado. Beryl estaría decepcionada.

* * *

Despertó, por fin, y el sudor lo cubría por entero. Volvía a estar en control de su cuerpo, pero tenía la sensación de que había pasado un siglo ahí encerrado.

Se movió, con cuidado, hasta sentarse con la espalda contra la pared inmunda del cubículo oscuro donde lo habían metido. Aquello podía haber sido un depósito en algún tiempo, pero ahora se había convertido en el espacio donde guardar presas de forma temporal. El hedor a excremento y orina se mezclaban con el característico de la muerte. Alguien no se molestaba en limpiar demasiado, al parecer.

El ambiente no mejoraba con el estado de ánimo general. Era obvio que él no era el primero en caerle antipático al millonario excéntrico que lo había contratado. Aunque sí podía ser el más nuevo allí. No había gritos furiosos, nadie pedía auxilio. La resignación los había ganado a todos en sus jaulas, humanos y animales. Algún gemido lobuno se confundía con el llanto de una mujer, pero eso era todo.

Estaba reconociendo el terreno, mientras hacía un repaso por sus funciones vitales en recuperación. Cuando vio que el veneno había salido de su sistema, casi por completo, se sonrió. Sí que tenía sus cosas buenas el haber sido modificado. Su energía no había disminuido en ningún momento, pero sí se había contaminado. Ahora, estaba limpio de nuevo. Podía salir de allí y vengarse. Pensaba en eso, cuando se le ocurrió algo terrible. Fue un detalle ínfimo, pero hizo que su sangre volviera a helarse.

«¿Cómo hizo Mohs para encontrar el escondite?».

Alarmado, se dio cuenta de que había una sola forma de que el hombre-perro hubiese encontrado el secreto de Beryl en la isla. Había hecho lo que su mente de criminal le había sugerido en un principio.

En un instante, el dolor de su pecho y la culpa en su mente se intensificaron.

«Si le ha hecho daño, juro que…».

Entonces, la reconoció.

El llanto que se oía desde otra de las celdas no era el de cualquier mujer. Beryl estaba allí, encerrada en una jaula cercana.

Diecisiete apoyó su cabeza contra la pared y exhaló, aliviado. Era un alivio extraño, mezclado con el surgimiento de cien alarmas nuevas en su cabeza.

«¡Está viva! ¡A pesar de mi descuido, ella está a salvo!».

«Pero la han traído hasta aquí. Piensan utilizarla para algo».

«No solo a ella. A mí también».

La sola felicidad de saberla a salvo de las manos del psicópata de Mohs lo sorprendió. Su furia había pasado a segundo plano. Si aquél hubiera sido un día cualquiera, antes de Viridis, no hubiera durado más de dos minutos en esa jaula luego de despertar. La ubicación de aquel tugurio oscuro y maloliente no era relevante. La cantidad de kis pequeños que circulaban a la distancia era insignificante. Él podía salir de allí en un segundo, hacer un agujero en el techo y volar lejos. Sin embargo, llevaba más de cinco minutos arrimado a los barrotes de su celda, intentando descifrar la expresión de la bióloga en el cubículo ubicado frente al suyo, pero más a la derecha, de forma que casi no se veían uno al otro.

«Está viva. Y está entera. Al menos, físicamente» pensó, con las pulsaciones a mil, pero quieto y en silencio. Temía que ella lo descubriera antes de estar preparado para enfrentarla de nuevo.

El llanto de la joven bióloga era desgarrador. Ella sollozaba, derrotada, contra la pared de su celda oscura. Se la veía acurrucada hacia un costado, todavía con la misma ropa con la que lo había despedido esa mañana. El short marrón estaba lleno de manchas de lodo, su camiseta estaba estirada y sus rodillas y codos tenían raspones. Probablemente, había sido arrastrada hacia la nave y se había resistido con fiereza.

La ternura y el dolor infinito se volvieron una mezcla agridulce en el pecho del guerrero, al verla. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de poder susurrarle lo que había pensado durante aquellas semanas en la isla. No pensaba decírselo jamás. Ahora, que ya nada importaba, necesitaba que ella lo supiera.

—Lo que dijiste una vez, sobre Cell, era cierto —murmuró, con la frente apoyada en el último barrote de la derecha—. Él era capaz de absorber energía, pero necesitaba algo más para evolucionar como lo hizo. Nuestro creador nos hizo compatibles para servirle de alimento. Nuestra energía ilimitada, la mía y la de mi hermana, nos convirtió en su presa.

Aquella era la confesión más vergonzosa de su vida. También, la que necesitaría más explicaciones técnicas, de no ser Beryl la receptora. Pero la muchacha no respondió. Solo interrumpió los sollozos para quedar en un silencio que podía estar lleno de reproches, de preguntas, de desprecio. No había forma de saberlo.

Por eso, Diecisiete continuó hablando.

—Me puso muy feliz saber que nunca caíste bajo sus garras. Tenía que decírtelo.

Más silencio. De fondo, incluso el lobo atrapado en una celda que no podían ver se había callado.

Él inspiró hondo, antes de seguir.

—También soy un androide —confesó—. Un cyborg, en realidad.

Recién entonces, obtuvo una reacción de la bióloga. Ella reanudó el llanto, con más fuerza que antes. La referencia indirecta a Cell, el trauma que había dejado en ambos, no habría sido la mejor elección para una conversación en Viridis. Ahora, ya no tenía sentido esconderlo.

Tampoco iba a recrearse en lo humillante que había sido su absorción. Ella podía rellenar los baches en la narración con su imaginación y lo que había visto en Ciudad Nicky. Así que pasó a lo importante. La parte más difícil.

—Primero creí que era libre de mi pasado como humano. Luego pensé que me había sacado de encima las órdenes del loco que me modificó. Me aislé del mundo entero para ser yo mismo. Pero no sabía lo que era la libertad —admitió, con la mirada fija en el suelo entre ambas celdas—. Llegué a la isla sin tener una puñetera idea. Pensé que hacía lo que yo quería, pero era mentira. Una vez más, caí en el juego de otros. Me dejé utilizar.

La vio asomarse un poco, hasta ser consciente de que él estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella. Su mirada era como el sol de la mañana para él, pero en ese momento le ardía. Necesitaba decir lo que tenía en la cabeza, antes de que la vergüenza lo hiciera callar y huir.

—Ahora sé lo que es ser libre de verdad. Beryl, tú eres el ser humano más rebelde que he conocido. Y te admiro y te amo por eso.

Lo había dicho, ahora podía hundirse en la oscuridad y el olvido. Buscar su propio perdón, dedicarse a corregir su vida en silencio, con dignidad. Y, a pesar de haber decidido que ya no importaba, ¿por qué seguía esperando una respuesta?

Beryl abrió bien sus ojos grises y se aferró a los barras de metal que la mantenían allí. Diecisiete hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la mirada. Sabía que ella hervía por decirle un millón de cosas. Tal vez, ninguna era amable.

Al final, la muchacha optó por darle la espalda con un giro violento, para reanudar el llanto.

Él continuó diciéndose que ya no tenía sentido esperar otra cosa.

* * *

15/02/18: Ay, perdón por la tardanza. Era un capítulo por semana y ya me atrasé dos. Vengo con esta primera mitad, a ver si mañana traigo la segunda parte y me pongo con el capítulo siguiente antes del fin de semana. Admito que no he podido ver el capítulo de DBS de este sábado y luego lo he ido postergando. No quiero verlo, ay. En fin, espero ir acercando de a poco a mi Diecisiete al de la actualidad. No quedan tantos capítulos para el final ;)


	19. La única víctima - Parte II

**Dieciséis: La única víctima – Parte II**

Diecisiete no tenía sueño. No necesitaba dormir. Lo hacía por costumbre, por sentir que no le habían robado esa capacidad con su transformación. Ahora, después de admitir el sentimiento más orgánico de todo el espectro, se dio cuenta de que ya no importaba la respuesta de Beryl. Podía amarla sin esperar nada a cambio. La decisión era de ella. Tampoco estaría repitiéndoselo una y otra vez. Con un rechazo había tenido suficiente.

Ahora, mientras la bióloga dormía luego de llorar por casi una hora, él sentía que estaba listo para comenzar a pagar su deuda. Equilibraría la balanza. Si había algo parecido a un Más Allá para las creaciones retorcidas de la Red Ribbon, no pretendía ir al mismo infierno que Cell. Esperaba que su amigo Dieciséis, su hermano mecánico, se reencontrase con él. Aunque no muy pronto.

Iba a abrir los barrotes, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, cuando el sonido de un portón deslizándose a pocos metros lo hizo retroceder. Sabía quién era el dueño de las pisadas que ya se acercaban, con calculada lentitud, por el pasillo entre las jaulas.

Quería matarlo. Quería golpearlo hasta sacarle un pedido de perdón hacia Beryl. Pero nada de eso volvería el tiempo atrás. Y él ya había quedado bastante mal parado con ella, como para convertirse en otro matón barato de los que caminaban allí afuera.

El bastonazo del hombre-perro sonó como un estallido en las barras metálicas que mantenían prisionera a la muchacha. Ella despertó de un sobresalto.

Diecisiete apretó los dientes, sentado en la oscuridad. De haber sido antes, su reacción hubiese sido muy distinta. Ahora, tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar antes de entregarse al baño de sangre que su ira le exigía. Necesitaba confirmar una sospecha. Si era posible, sin hacer una sola pregunta sobre el asunto.

Así fue como se limitó a escuchar, mientras sus puños temblaban de ganas de estamparse en las paredes.

—Mi estimada señorita Stone —exclamó Mohs, con su falsa simpatía y su sonrisa chispeante—. ¿Cómo ha amanecido? Lamento mucho el lugar que han elegido los inútiles de mis subordinados para hacerla pasar la primera noche como invitada del señor Mirk. Le ofrezco nuestras más sentidas disculpas.

La bióloga exhaló una risa cansada y llena de sarcasmo.

—¿Solo por eso? —contestó, con la voz reseca por tanto tiempo en silencio—. ¿Ni siquiera van a mostrar arrepentimiento por la invasión de un territorio que es Patrimonio de la Humanidad? ¿Por disparar con sus armas contra especies protegidas por la Ley?

El androide se tensó, alerta, a la espera de una mala reacción del esbirro de Zarqun Mirk a aquella respuesta. Pero el hombre-perro sonrió, condescendiente, y se acercó más a la jaula donde la joven estaba encerrada.

—Hemos tenido un ligero malentendido, preciosa. Las leyes ambientales del actual Gobierno Mundial son anticuadas y poco orientadas al progreso humano, como habrá escuchado en anteriores debates sobre el tema. La tecnología lo es todo hoy en día. El hombre debe vivir de algo.

Cuando la bióloga levantó su rostro para enfrentar al de Mohs, Diecisiete pensó que toda la energía parecía haberla abandonado. Sin embargo, la furia siempre era una fuente de último recurso.

—No me interesan sus trucos publicitarios ni sus sofismas baratos, cazador —siseó, aferrada a los barrotes—. El aire puro no se puede fabricar, de la misma forma que el agua envenenada no regará sus cultivos transgénicos, ni el clima arruinado por sus emisiones de combustible fósil servirá para sus ciudades hiperpobladas. Y las cabezas disecadas en una pared no son más que eso: objetos vacíos, cáscaras sin valor de algo que nunca podrán atrapar. No habrá suficientes antílopes para arreglar sus egos ni en un millón de años, así que, ¿para qué se molestan?

La carcajada del hombre-perro resonó en todo el hangar bajo el que estaban las jaulas. De los prisioneros más antiguos, vinieron algunos bufidos, relinchos y hasta el bramido de un elefante.

—¿Para qué se molestan ustedes? Siempre habrá quien ponga su imagen con un buen abrigo de piel al servicio de las masas, que correrán a imitarlo —se regodeó el esbirro de Mirk—. Los usuarios de autos eléctricos siempre serán el hazmerreír de los verdaderos amantes de la conducción. La gente que se niega a comer carne por moda, olvidará siquiera que lo ha intentado en pocos meses. Y el ser humano evolucionará hasta encontrar un nuevo planeta, más útil, en los próximos siglos. Así que, ¿a quién le importa todo esto?

—A mí —insistió ella, con tenacidad—. Y siempre habrá unos cuantos más, para incomodar a las masas obedientes.

Mohs se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a girar el bastón metálico en su mano derecha. Desde la oscuridad de su propia celda, el androide lo observó, impaciente. La charla ya se había desviado bastante. Y no parecía el único con esa opinión, ya que el hombre-perro bostezó.

—Muy bien, señorita Stone. Podría seguir esta charla hasta caer dormido, pero mi deber es comunicarle que su única función aquí es certificar la autenticidad del cadáver del minotauro hembra ante mi jefe.

Recién entonces, el espíritu de lucha que todavía permanecía en Beryl abandonó el lugar. La joven tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de la jaula, para no caer sentada por la impresión de lo que había oído.

—Ca… cadáver…

—Su cabeza será expuesta en el museo personal de Zarqun Mirk, junto al certificado que usted firmará…

—¡Están locos! —gritó la muchacha, interrumpiéndolo—. ¡No pienso firmar una cosa así! ¿Son imbéciles?

—…a cambio de una buena suma —continuó Mohs, sin inmutarse—. Además, la liberaremos en la isla, con una buena coartada para su organización y unos honorarios extras en consideración a futuras colaboraciones con el señor Mirk.

Diecisiete estaba en shock. Necesitaba oír todo lo posible sobre la muerte del minotauro que había terminado por provocar. Si decía una sola cosa de más, todo habría terminado.

La bióloga, en cambio, había entrado en un frenesí de insultos por la propuesta de traicionar al FEU.

—¡Maldito, no estás escuchándome! ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir siquiera…?

Pero los términos de la oferta no habían sido expuestos por completo. Por eso, Mohs siguió hablando.

—Se le garantizará total confidencialidad y una suma mensual acorde a sus nuevos compromisos. Además, usted podrá poner el límite de presas a capturar por cada período y nosotros, a cambio, mantendremos alejados al resto de los cazadores del territorio.

Diecisiete entendió que ya había oído todo lo que necesitaba. Ahora, ansiaba un momento a solas, lejos de los dos que seguían discutiendo.

Mientras tanto, Beryl pateó los barrotes, de pura frustración.

—¡Ustedes no se acercarán de nuevo a Viridis, si de mí depende!

—Le pido que se tome un momento para considerar la generosa oferta de mi señor. Su isla ya ha sido tomada. Su tesoro más preciado ha desaparecido. A nadie le importará proteger una isla ordinaria, llena de especies interesantes pero que no son el minotauro. Si acepta, sacrificará una pequeña porción, a cambio de su posición y el bienestar de su misión. Todos saldrán ganando, señorita Stone.

«Ya diste tu mensaje, idiota. Deja de torturarla y vete» pensó Diecisiete.

—No tengo nada que pensar —murmuró la bióloga, al borde del llanto—. Mientras viva, voy a oponerme a ustedes.

—Tenga cuidado con las palabras, mi estimada. No me sugiera alternativas tan rápidas. Podría verme tentado a utilizarlas.

El androide sabía lo que quería hacer y lo que tenía que hacer. Por suerte, no había mucha diferencia de tiempo entre una opción y la otra. Sin embargo, estaba cada vez más irritado.

—¿No la has amenazado lo suficiente ya? —intervino, a su pesar.

La atención del hombre-perro se volvió hacia él.

—Oh, ¡y mi buen amigo, Lapislázuli! —exclamó—. Resultaste ser más atractivo como presa que como aliado. Eso es un halago, aunque no lo creas. El señor Mirk no suele tener humanos en su colección. Tu cuerpo embalsamado va a quedar espléndido en la sala central. ¿Lo hubieras imaginado? ¿Eh?

Diecisiete sonrió, encantado con la ingenuidad de sus captores. Si lo vieron hacer cosas mucho más difíciles que escapar de una simple jaula de hierro. ¿Lo habrían olvidado? ¿O no sabrían que el veneno no había sido del todo efectivo?

—Claro que no —respondió, sentado en el suelo—. Es un cumplido extraño, te lo concedo, aunque he escuchado peores.

—Oh, eso es seguro, mi amigo. Hasta más tarde —lo saludó, antes de girarse de nuevo, con expresión sádica—. Es más, ¿sabes qué? Te enviaré la última cena con lo mejor de lo mejor. En honor a la amistad, un buen bife de minotauro a la plancha.

El estómago de Diecisiete se revolvió, de solo imaginarlo. Un nuevo grito desconsolado de la bióloga les llegó, de fondo.

—No tengo hambre, gracias —contestó, con el mismo nivel de sarcasmo.

Mohs pareció satisfecho del intercambio y se alejó por el pasillo entre jaulas, no sin seguir hablándoles a gritos. Parecía disfrutar demasiado el sonido de su propia voz.

—¡Volveré más tarde por su respuesta, señorita Stone! —Se escuchó, desde la salida del hangar—. ¡Podríamos corregir este malentendido y mejorar su alojamiento!

La respuesta de la joven hubiera hecho a sonrojar a un camionero.

* * *

Apenas estuvieron solos con su desgracia, los llantos, aullidos, berridos y relinchos regresaron.

Diecisiete inspiró hondo. Ya tenía una idea de lo que hacía falta corregir allí. El problema de Viridis era mucho mayor a lo que él había supuesto. Y solía ser así, era más difícil estar del lado de los inocentes. Siempre había más trabajo por hacer. Sin embargo, qué bien se sentía empezar a saborear la paliza que daría allí afuera. Dobló los barrotes de su celda, como si hubiesen sido de goma, y salió por la abertura.

Se acercó a la celda de enfrente, donde la bióloga volvía a hundirse en el llanto. La visión de la muchacha acurrucada en el suelo, temblando, hizo que su corazón se encogiera. Pero él podía pensar en muchas cosas útiles en un momento así. Su cabeza no paraba de darle posibilidades de que las cosas todavía salieran bien.

—Lo escuchaste, ¿verdad? —murmuró, junto a la celda—. Quiere certificar _un_ cuerpo. Tienen al minotauro hembra.

Ella se negó a levantar la mirada, con un sollozo.

—Cállate.

—No. Beryl. ¿Me escuchas? —insistió él—. Tienen a _la única_ víctima.

No podía explayarse demasiado. Había algunos kis insignificantes dando vueltas con libertad por el hangar. Si los estaban escuchando, no podía revelar que aún les quedaba un minotauro en la isla por el que debían reponerse y escapar. Pero no iba a arrastrarla en su marea de destrucción. Era el único daño que podía evitar causarle. Por eso, había esperado para abrir su celda. Ahora, empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Le chistó, temiendo que ella tardara en estar alerta como lo requería la situación. Ella lo miró de inmediato, con furia renovada.

—¡Basta! —siseó, clavando en él sus ojos grises—. Está bien.

Sorprendido, él titubeó un poco.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí. Ayúdame, por favor —rogó la bióloga, con voz trémula—. Esto no puede terminar así.

Entonces, él entendió. Ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que él había creído.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —contestó, decidido, mientras abría la celda.

Beryl se levantó y salió, tambaleándose un poco. Su mirada podría haber sido la de un androide.

—¿Me ayudarás? —dijo, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente en el pasillo del hangar.

Diecisiete hubiera querido abrazarla. Se contuvo.

—Lo haré. Pero no será bonito de ver.

* * *

18/02/18: Costó mucho terminar este capítulo. Estoy más desconcentrada que nunca. Bu.

Es posible que se postergue el final para marzo. Voy a ver si puedo traer los próximos capítulos en la semana.


	20. El corazón del minotauro

**Diecisiete: El corazón del minotauro**

Beryl pensó que tendrían que recorrer el hangar hasta encontrar la salida, con cuidado de que no los atraparan los guardias perezosos que apenas vigilaban el lugar. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Diecisiete elevarse como si hubiese sido un globo, se palmeó la frente.

«¡Claro! ¿Cómo olvidé lo del vuelo?».

Los dos últimos días habían sido espantosos. La cantidad de información nueva era apabullante. Y que ninguna de las novedades fuese agradable lo hacía más difícil.

Ella había metido en su casa, en su cama y en su corazón al asesino que debería haber echado de la isla. Ella había permitido que asesinaran a la minotauro hembra mientras estaba bajo su cuidado. Ella había visto al hombre-perro antes, sabía que había algo mal con él también, pero lo había dejado ir como si nada. Ahora, por su culpa, Saphir también podía estar muerto.

Además, se había pasado las últimas ¿doce? ¿catorce? horas llorando en una celda. Incluso se había dado el lujo de dormir y soñar que todo había sido una mentira, que Diecisiete era el nuevo voluntario en Viridis que ella había estado esperando, que los animales de la isla ya no tendrían nada que temer.

«…tú eres el ser humano más rebelde que he conocido. Y te admiro y te amo por eso» había dicho él, Lapislázuli, Diecisiete o Lapis, o quien fuera que había estado con ella todas esas semanas, mintiéndole, riéndose en su cara.

Ahora le hablaba como si solo ella fuese humana, como si él no tuviera el mismo aspecto desvalido y quebrado que ella entre esos barrotes. Aunque, luego de agonizar por casi un día en el suelo de esa jaula, se había levantado y había doblado el hierro que los mantenía prisioneros, igual que si aquello hubiera sido de utilería.

Su conexión con Cell era una sorpresa y no lo era, al mismo tiempo. La bióloga ya podía esperar cualquier cosa. Le dolía mucho más la firmeza actual de él por llegar hasta el final de la cacería del minotauro.

«Lo que no entiendo es cómo dejó atrás al otro ejemplar, si tuvo tiempo de sobra para matarlos a ambos y entregárselos al tal Mohs» pensó, con cierta desconfianza.

Tal vez, el cambio de estatus a presa en manos del mismo que lo contrató podía explicarlo. Diecisiete se había revelado. Lo había hecho tarde, tal vez de manera inútil, pero lo había hecho.

De todas formas, para Beryl, la sensación de haber sido traicionada no dejaba de arder en su estómago. Solo el instinto de supervivencia, junto a la desesperación por salvar al minotauro macho, la obligaban a seguir al androide. Y todavía cabía la posibilidad de que él volviera a traicionarla.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —murmuró, con la vista fija en la mano que se extendía hacia ella desde el aire.

Diecisiete levitaba frente a la bióloga, aún con el brazo derecho extendido. Se lo veía muy tranquilo, a pesar de la situación en la que estaban metidos.

—Estás permitiendo que te ayude a salvar lo que queda de tu objetivo como activista —contestó, con una media sonrisa—. Y me das la chance de vengarme sin remordimientos de esos idiotas. Suficiente para los dos, ¿no?

Ella fue a tomar la mano que se le ofrecía, pero se retrajo a último momento.

—Si pones tus intereses egoístas por encima de esta misión… —advirtió, muy seria.

—Mis intereses egoístas podrían sorprenderte ahora —contraatacó él, con una mirada que decía un poco más.

De repente, el recuerdo de la extraña confesión entre rejas la hizo estremecerse.

«…y por eso te admiro y te…».

—¡No te atrevas a repetir eso que dijiste antes! —exclamó, con un sobresalto, mientras su voz se repetía en un eco a través del hangar lleno de otros prisioneros que ahora no podían liberar.

Él no se mostró decepcionado. Más bien, se lo notaba concentrado en vigilar el entorno. El lugar se llenó de bramidos animales que hicieron recordar a Beryl que luego tendrían que volver por allí.

—Está bien, tampoco es para que grites —respondió el androide, volviéndose a ella—. No iba a hacerlo. Pero voy a nivelar las cosas desde ahora. Si quieres, ven conmigo para ver que no quede ningún cabo suelto. O también puedes quedarte en tu celda, hasta que todo termine. No serás responsable por nada, lo prometo.

Dicho esto, se elevó para salir por una abertura de forma cuadrada que había en el techo, en la que apenas cabría en posición vertical.

La sensación de incertidumbre invadió a la bióloga. Así que comenzó a saltar, con los brazos en alto.

—¡Vuelve aquí! —siseó, en tono muy agudo, intentando que la ansiedad no la traicionara.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, si queremos hacer esto sin que nadie de afuera lo sepa —advirtió el joven, al regresar al suelo.

Beryl inspiró con fuerza, antes de tomarlo de la mano con torpeza.

—Está bien. Yo lo pedí. Iré contigo hasta el final —decidió.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su pecho, reforzando el agarre y poniéndola más nerviosa. La muchacha intentó animarse, pensando que aquello no era el cuento de Peter Pan, en el que Wendy podía volar por los aires solo con desearlo. Diecisiete tendría que cargar con su peso, y era mejor que ella fuese abrazada a su cintura, en lugar de ser alzada en sus brazos como si aquello fuese una película rosa del siglo pasado.

—¿Hasta el final? Eso que has dicho sonó mejor de lo que imaginas —comentó el androide, en su oído, antes de alzar el vuelo con ella.

* * *

Salieron del hangar y el aire limpio y helado los golpeó en la cara. Beryl agradeció el cambio de ambiente. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la vida en la naturaleza, que el entorno oscuro y viciado de su encierro le daba náuseas.

El terreno que observaron desde las alturas era impresionante. El millonario Zarqun Mirk había acondicionado una isla entera para sus instalaciones. Y su ejército privado era numeroso. Cuando los ubicaron y comenzaron a dispararles con ametralladoras, ella tuvo miedo de que pudieran atinarles. Por suerte, la velocidad del que la sostenía contra su cuerpo casi no le dio tiempo a pensar.

En pocos segundos, habían evitado la vigilancia y entraron a un edificio más grande, el que parecía la base de operaciones. El sonido agudo y permanente de una alarma empezó a taladrarle los oídos. De cada puerta, ventana o columna, salieron tipos armados a los que Diecisiete noqueó con una facilidad aterradora. Ella avanzó por el suelo alfombrado de cuerpos inconscientes, entre fascinada e incrédula. Sabía que debía correr, que pronto vendrían más por ellos. Se habían convertido en el intruso a eliminar.

Otra vez, él extendió su mano hacia ella, con el aviso implícito de que estaba por desafiar las leyes de la física y la necesitaba cerca, para no perderla de vista. Sin dudar, Beryl correspondió el gesto. Apenas notó que se movían. Él avanzaba sobre el mármol de las distintas habitaciones, forzaba a las puertas a abrirse, dejando una estela de destrucción y confusión a su paso. Un leve mareo empezaba a atormentarla, justo cuando se detuvieron.

Frente a ellos, el hombre-perro los esperaba, con una escopeta y la sonrisa más perversa. Diecisiete la soltó, con suavidad, sin perder el contacto visual con el otro. Habían encontrado lo que buscaban.

—Te has tardado un poco, desde el comienzo de la alerta —bromeó Mohs, señalándolo con el caño del arma—. Ya esperábamos que aparecieras, querido amigo.

La bióloga notó que el androide se tensaba al oírlo. Por instinto, dio un paso al costado. Habría un enfrentamiento seguro.

—La próxima vez que uses esa palabra conmigo, te haré tragar la lengua —respondió Diecisiete.

«Ya basta» se dijo Beryl, cada vez más alterada. «Es momento de poner algo de sentido común en todo este caos».

—¡Ahora ríndanse, cazadores! —exclamó, en su mejor tono imperativo—. La policía se hará cargo de ustedes y será la Justicia la que decida cómo deberán pagar por sus crímenes.

De inmediato, alguien la tomó desde atrás y le dobló el brazo sobre la espalda hasta casi arrancárselo, mientras la separaba de su compañero algunos pasos. Ella luchó, se removió lo más que pudo. Solo logró que su captor riera en su oído de forma asquerosa.

Más allá, los dos contrincantes permanecieron congelados en su sitio. Diecisiete apenas la miró de reojo unos segundos, antes de volverse al hombre-perro.

—Ah, tu chica es aburrida —afirmó Mohs, con un sonoro suspiro—. ¿No crees, Lapislázuli?

—Es solo Lapis —corrigió éste—. Lázuli ya dejó este tipo de vida hace mucho y, la verdad, empieza a asquearme oír su nombre en boca de todos ustedes.

El principal asistente del millonario cambió el falso gesto amistoso por uno de verdadero fastidio.

—No habérmelo dicho, en primer lugar, tarado —gruñó—. Ahora, vamos a poner las cosas en su lugar, ¿te parece? —Y levantó de nuevo la escopeta hacia el androide—. Esto va con una dosis del triple de la que te disparé en Viridis. Si no mueres, al menos quedarás fuera de juego el tiempo suficiente para convertirte en la nueva estatua de mi jefe.

Beryl comenzó a sudar frío. Era cierto. Cuando la sacaron de la casa en la colina de la isla y la metieron en la nave de Industrias Mirk, ella vio al hombre-perro salir con su escopeta en otro vehículo más pequeño. Así había ocurrido.

—¡No te atrevas a hacernos daño! —gritó, desesperada—. ¡Hijo de…!

—¿A quién de los dos le doy primero? —interrumpió Mohs, ignorándola—. ¿A ella o a ti?

Diecisiete se encogió de hombros. Aunque había cierta rigidez en su movimiento.

—Tú elige como prefieras —dijo—. Solo ten en cuenta que, si le das a ella, me tendrás encima al instante siguiente.

La carcajada de Mohs resonó por la habitación de techo alto.

—¡Es verdad! Gracias por el consejo, mi estimado. Y adiós.

Lo que ocurrió después fue muy rápido y confuso para la bióloga. Solo podía resumirse en que el hombre-perro había disparado su arma contra el androide, pero su proyectil se había incrustado en la columna que tenía detrás. Al momento siguiente, Mohs yacía en el suelo, con la cabeza en un ángulo extraño y el cañón de su escopeta doblado hacia arriba.

—Ah, le avisé que no volviera a decirme amigo —comentó Diecisiete, ante la furia del esbirro que todavía la sostenía a ella—. Es cierto, no lo dijo otra vez. Supongo que era un buen perro.

El grito amenazante del soldado casi la dejó sorda, pero al momento siguiente ya había sido liberada.

No quiso ver el estado de su captor. El ruido que había hecho al caer sobre el piso de mármol era suficiente para ella.

—¿Hacía falta ser tan brutal? —lo regañó, con la voz todavía temblorosa por el susto.

Él avanzó, con obvia cautela, hacia ella. La miró de arriba abajo, antes de volver a fijar aquellos ojos celestes en los suyos.

—Lo siento —dijo, por fin.

Pero Beryl se dio cuenta de que él no prometía no volver a hacerlo.

* * *

Siguieron avanzando. Ella permitió que él guiara. De alguna forma, sabía hacia dónde había gente esperándolos, o cuándo había alguno escondido en algún lugar insólito. Las preguntas empezaban a crecer en su cerebro de investigadora, pero no había tiempo ni espacio para formular siquiera el primer grito de horror por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Parte del mundo que había conocido se había desmoronado. Su terquedad era lo único que le quedaba, la única forma de aferrarse a la cordura.

«He visto esto antes. Lo he vivido. Ahora solo me queda encontrar un avión y salir de aquí, pero solo cuando sepa que pude localizar a mis compañeros del FEU y darles las coordenadas de este infierno. Alguien debe rescatar a todos los animales que tienen prisioneros. Alguien debe poner en la cárcel a todos estos criminales».

Sin embargo, dudaba de si el desastre que estaban provocando no los pondría a ellos en la mira de la policía.

Atravesaron un pasillo amplio y de iluminación tenue, donde los últimos pocos soldados fieles intentaron detenerlos. La alarma aguda no cesaba de sonar. Desde una ventana, Beryl pudo ver la masa de esbirros huyendo del lugar, forzando vehículos, peleándose entre ellos por las últimas naves. Mohs había caído y el pánico los había tomado a todos. Las instalaciones comenzaban a vaciarse.

«¿Por qué no nos hemos ido todavía?» se preguntó, algo atontada, como anestesiada después de tantas impresiones nuevas. Entonces, recordó que quedaba algo por rescatar de aquel lugar. Debían darle un entierro al cuerpo de Ariadna. No permitir que acabara embalsamada, como un adorno en la pared de aquel miserable, o de cualquier otro que luego la encontrara.

Mientras pensaba en eso, oyó cómo los oponentes del androide caían al suelo y dejaban el camino libre. Ella dejó el paisaje del exterior, para tomar otra vez la mano de aquel desconocido al que había aprendido a amar en tan poco tiempo. Era todo un impacto para ella sentirse segura en esos brazos. Incluso su lógica empezaba a inventar caminos retorcidos para permitirse confiar en él.

«En realidad, está haciendo lo que dijo que haría. Y no lo está adornando con mentiras, ni me distrae con falsas palabras bonitas».

Atravesaron la última puerta, de hoja doble en madera oscura. La estancia a la que ingresaron podría haber sido la más lujosa que había visto en su vida. Entre tapices, muebles antiguos pero lustrosos, paredes cubiertas con paneles de madera y adornadas con más de veinte cabezas de animales que ella ni se hubiera permitido soñar, había una mesa alargada. Al extremo más alejado de ellos, se sentaba un anciano vestido con sobriedad.

Beryl pudo sentir los músculos de Diecisiete tensarse en su abrazo. Esta vez, él no soltó el agarre en su cintura. Y ella comprendió que estaban frente a Zarqun Mirk.

El viejo destapó un plato servido frente a él y se colocó una servilleta en la falda, con gesto ceremonioso. Un aroma penetrante a carne cruda llegó a los dos visitantes.

—¿Y ustedes quiénes son? —dijo, sin molestarse en mirarlos demasiado mientras comía—. Resulta que hay alguien asesinando a mis empleados ahí afuera, por puro despecho.

El ruido de los cubiertos sobre el plato fue lo único que se escuchó por un momento.

—¿Ya no me recuerda, después de enviar a su perro a molestarme? —ironizó Diecisiete, con la bióloga todavía pegada a su costado—. Es verdad, dije que no era empleado suyo y lo mantengo. Mi nombre actual es Diecisiete y vengo a devolverle su pago de adelanto, Zarqun.

El dueño del lugar dejó de masticar y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Se veía disgustado.

—Pero qué irrespetuoso. ¿Quién te dio permiso de usar mi nombre?

El recién llegado sonrió, con más seguridad.

—Señor Mirk, si le gusta más así, he venido a darle mi promesa de marcharme y olvidar su existencia. Esto es, a cambio de que me devuelva el cuerpo del minotauro y no aparezca de nuevo ninguno de sus matones por las islas que yo esté vigilando.

La bióloga se removió, indignada.

—¡Debe dejar la cacería para siempre! —gritó, furiosa—. ¡Y pagar por sus crímenes! ¡Esa es nuestra única condición!

—Pensé que querías que fuese un poco más blando —murmuró el androide, sorprendido.

Ella iba a contestar, cuando la risa del anciano los hizo volver su atención a la mesa.

—¿Ustedes van a ofrecerme algo a mí? ¡Ya tengo todo lo que necesito! —exclamó Mirk, con los brazos abiertos—. Mi bocadillo, aunque no me hiciera ningún efecto, está delicioso.

Los dos intrusos quedaron boquiabiertos al oír eso. Aunque el significado todavía no estuviese muy claro.

—Ah, llegamos tarde —reconoció Diecisiete, entre dientes—. Mierda.

Zarqun Mirk se levantó de su silla labrada y dejó su servilleta de seda a un lado, no sin antes limpiarse las comisuras de los labios de un par de manchas rojizas.

—Este es un momento histórico para todos los que estamos aquí —anunció—. Es mi momento, en el que las leyendas que he oído desde niño se hacen realidad o se desechan para siempre.

Entonces, la joven puso atención en lo que había en el plato del millonario. Todavía quedaban algunos restos que serían arrojados a la basura, si es que aún había alguien trabajando en ese lugar.

—Por los dioses —exclamó, con voz trémula—. ¿Qué es eso?

El brazo de Diecisiete abandonó su cintura, a la vez que el resto de su cuerpo se alejaba un par de pasos. Se había interpuesto entre ella y el anciano con rapidez.

—No mires, Beryl. Esto ya fue demasiado.

De pronto, ella recordó lo que le habían dicho los del FEU. Los rumores de que el millonario buscaba comerse el corazón del minotauro por sus supuestas propiedades mágicas eran lo más ridículo y lo más espantoso que hubiese escuchado. Pero la realidad no se regía por las mismas reglas. La ira y el dolor por el animal que había cuidado por años la hicieron despertar.

—¡No! ¡Maldito ignorante! ¿Para esto has provocado tanto sufrimiento? ¿Por un plato de carne irreconocible?

Quiso rodear a Diecisiete y lanzarse sobre aquel viejo arrogante y arañarle la cara, obligarlo a devolver todo lo que había comido. Solo consiguió que su compañero la detuviera y la hiciera sentirse más frustrada.

El anfitrión de aquella pesadilla se irguió en su lugar y avanzó hacia ellos, aunque la estancia era demasiado grande como para hacer alguna diferencia.

—¡No me insulte! Tengo mucha experiencia con platos exóticos y este corazón no lo he visto jamás —explicó, antes de inspirar hondo con orgullo—. Sienta ese aroma único, jovencita. No hay nada como tener lo que se ha buscado por tanto tiempo.

Ella sintió las arcadas subiendo por su garganta y tuvo que taparse la boca. El androide aprovechó para apartarla de nuevo de su camino con suavidad.

—¡Viejo de mierda! ¡Eso es lo que eres! —alcanzó a decir, en medio del llanto y el asco—. ¡Ni todo el dinero del mundo te dará lo que quieres!

El hombre la ignoró y movió su cabeza a un lado y al otro, como probando las articulaciones de su cuello, a la vez que movía sus brazos, rotando los hombros. Parecía haber recuperado algo de vitalidad, pero bien podía ser efecto de la autosugestión.

—Lárguense —ordenó—, o los haré colgar del árbol de la entrada.

Habían perdido el objetivo por el que estaban allí. Sin embargo, Beryl no tuvo tiempo de caer en el desconsuelo, porque Diecisiete volvió a decir algo en su oído.

—No podrás decir que no lo he intentado.

Y se lanzó hacia el hombre, de un salto, como cualquier leopardo en la selva. Lo alcanzó de lleno y ella no atinó a taparse los ojos cuando el golpe dio en el cuerpo del anciano.

«Es un bruto. Es un bruto. No lo perdonaré jamás por hacerme cómplice de esto» pensó, con horror, antes de darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

«Oh, dioses, no es posible».

Zarqun Mirk había sido golpeado con la misma fuerza que había matado a la mole de Mohs, o a los cientos de esbirros que habían encontrado en el camino hasta ahí. Ese anciano decrépito, loco de soberbia, no solo había sobrevivido al golpe sino que ahora se volvía hacia Diecisiete, intacto.

La carcajada del viejo era terrible. Lo peor fue el gesto de sorpresa del androide. Al momento siguiente, Mirk había tomado a su rival por una pierna y lo había lanzado contra la otra pared.

* * *

Beryl retrocedió, con el llanto como la única reacción posible.

La leyenda del corazón del minotauro tenía algo de cierto, a diferencia de la de los cuernos.

«Dioses, que nadie aparezca para ver esto» rogó, temblorosa, mientras se armaba con un palo descartado de algún mueble roto por la pelea.

Con aterradora rapidez, ella se había decidido. Si alguien más entraba a esa habitación, ella se encargaría de abatirlo, en nombre de la buena salud mental del resto de la humanidad. Nadie debía conocer semejante secreto.

«Será monstruoso que otros obtengan semejante poder».

Y, hablando de monstruos, cuando Diecisiete le dijo que no tenía sentido cuidar de uno, ella había respondido que también los monstruos tenían derecho a vivir. Seguía pensándolo. Pero no en el caso de monstruos como Zarqun Mirk. Había una diferencia entre él y las criaturas que nacían malditas como el minotauro, o los jóvenes Lapis y Lázuli, prisioneros en alguna montaña por culpa del mismo loco que había creado a Cell. En sí, Cell era el ejemplo de lo que nunca debía ocurrir en la inventiva de los seres humanos. Y nada saldría de allí, si ella podía evitarlo.

«¿En qué lugar me deja eso?» se lamentó, entre sollozos.

«No voy a pensarlo más. Tal vez, ni yo misma sobreviva desde aquí».

La puerta se movió un poco y ella la golpeó con fuerza, gritando como desesperada. Nadie más entraría. Nadie más saldría que ellos dos, ahora lo asumía.

Llorosa, se volvió a los dos que seguían destrozando el lugar con su pelea. No podía parar de llorar, las rodillas le temblaban. Pero su cerebro comenzaba a hacer cálculos de cómo saldrían de allí.

Más allá, Diecisiete había golpeado tanto al monstruo en el que se había transformado Mirk, que lo había desfigurado. El viejo ahora tenía poder y fuerza, pero le faltaba experiencia en aquello. Por eso, al poco tiempo que la joven se fijó en ellos, el androide lo atravesó con un puño y el viejo cayó muerto, con un quejido descomunal.

Entonces, el silencio de la sala hizo un contraste difícil con los motores y los gritos de afuera. Diecisiete se quedó de pie, en medio del desorden, y le dedicó la misma mirada vacía de cuando confesó ser alguien distinto de quien ella había creído.

Beryl retrocedió, hasta golpearse contra la hoja de madera cerrada. Se sentía aliviada, furiosa, mareada, a punto de vomitar.

«Él ganó, ¿por qué parece desconsolado?» se dijo, más confundida que nunca.

El androide pareció hacer un esfuerzo para volver a hablarle.

—De nuevo, esto no debía ser así —comenzó, desviando su mirada por la estancia como si pretendiera hacer un recuento de los daños—. Pero no pediré disculpas, porque tenía que hacerlo. Ahora vamos a buscar la cocina de este lugar, a ver si logramos rescatar el resto de Ariadna.

Todo el amor, la confianza y la admiración por las capacidades de protección escondidas en ese hombre que aparentaba que nada le movía un pelo regresaron a ella, con más fuerza. Era difícil poner eso en palabras, o siquiera pensar en un nuevo acercamiento. A pesar de eso, todavía sentía que había una esperanza para el sueño que había tenido en aquella celda.

Conmovida, lo vio tambalearse hacia la puerta trasera del lugar, recién descubierta después de la pelea.

Diecisiete le había dado la espalda, para irse. No le había ofrecido su mano para llevarla consigo. Tal vez, porque ya no era necesario. De igual manera, Beryl corrió hasta ponerse a su lado y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

* * *

04/03/18: Pido disculpas por la tardanza. Creo que se va a cumplir el año desde la primera publicación en cualquier momento. Yo y mis descansos.

No crean que Beryl perdona tan fácil, pero estamos llegando al final, gente. Quedan un par de cabos sueltos por atar, así que estén atentos. Son dos capítulos más y ya terminamos.

Gracias a todos los que añaden la historia a sus listas de lectura, los que dejan sus votos y comentarios.


	21. Sobre la humanidad

**Dieciocho: Sobre la humanidad**

Una semana después, Beryl despertó de otra pesadilla. Las imágenes de lo que había vivido no se habían ido del todo de su cabeza. Pero estaba de vuelta, en la casa cápsula de siempre.

Desde la cocina, llegó el aroma del desayuno recién preparado. Alguien se había levantado antes que ella y había quemado las tostadas. Ya se imaginaba quién podía ser.

Fue hacia la ventana, corrió uno de los paños de la cortina y allí estaban. Las otras dos casas cápsulas de los enviados del FEU para investigar el incidente de la muerte de Ariadna, el ejemplar hembra de minotauro. La sola visión de aquellas cúpulas blancas, insertadas a la fuerza en el bosque de la isla, era un poco grotesca. Así y todo, a la bióloga no podía darle más tranquilidad el saber que estaba acompañada por los suyos. Aunque fuese algo temporal.

Se encaminó a la cocina, ansiosa, en su pijama desgastado y con su cabello revuelto por las mil vueltas sobre la almohada en una noche de mal sueño. Entonces, se encontró con quien esperaba. La muchacha pelirroja y regordeta que hacía un desastre con su tostadora, mientras derramaba el café, aún no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba mirándola.

—¿Desde cuándo te dejan encargada de la comida, Ruby Garnet? ¿No había suficiente caos en esta isla?

La aludida dio un respingo, con el que casi tira al suelo la taza que tenía delante en la mesada.

—¡Ah, me asustaste! —exclamó—. Nadie me puso aquí, es que acabo de llegar desde la Capital del Este, trayendo los suministros para todos ustedes. ¿No tengo derecho a tomar al menos un desayuno decente?

Beryl estaba por contestarle, cuando entró a la casa uno de los miembros del equipo de investigación del FEU. Era un hombre-tigre de unos treinta y tantos años y muy pocas pulgas. En más de un sentido.

—Ah, pensé que algo se había incendiado aquí adentro, resulta que nuestra genia de la cocina ha pisado la isla —comentó el hombre, con sorna—. Felicidades, Garnet, es lo más asqueroso que he olido.

—Vete a la mierda, Onyx —contestó la pelirroja, mientras raspaba el negro de sus tostadas con un cuchillo.

Él se apoyó en el marco de la cocina y le sonrió de lado.

—Iré, pero detrás de ti, como siempre.

Viendo que aquellos dos estaban por empezar una de sus discusiones interminables, la única residente permanente de Viridis decidió intervenir.

—Vamos, hombre, este pijama es casi transparente. Espera afuera a que terminemos de arreglarnos y luego hablaremos.

Recién entonces, el hombre-tigre pareció notar la presencia de Beryl en la casa.

—Stone, a menos que seas otro ejemplar de animal a punto de extinguirse, no me interesa que estés bailando en pelotas en medio de la sala.

La bióloga se sobresaltó al oírlo.

—¡Hey! ¡Más respeto!

—Me refiero a que necesito hablar contigo, ahora —explicó el investigador—. Es sobre ese nuevo voluntario tuyo, el que se hace llamar como un número.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Es raro como la mier…

—Ya entendí que estás en confianza, hombre —lo regañó Beryl, cruzándose de brazos para que el transparente en su pijama no se notara tanto—. No hace falta que me sueltes una puteada cada dos segundos.

Pero el hombre-tigre parecía demasiado impresionado con la situación para seguir el ritmo de sus bromas mañaneras.

—¡Como para no largar insultos, Beryl! ¡Ese tipo vuela!

—También lo hace la hija de Míster Patán, o esos chicos que se ponen disfraces ridículos y golpean ladrones luego de bailar —insistió ella, con tranquilidad—. Y nadie dice nada.

—Oh, sí. Gran Saiyaman uno y dos —intervino Ruby, todavía tratando de salvar sus tostadas—. Los vi en las noticias, el otro día.

—En fin. "Numerito" tampoco dice nada de utilidad sobre lo que pasó con Ariadna. Vamos a tener que cerrar el caso con una sanción hacia ti y Saphir, por la intrusión del hombre-perro Lapislázuli y sus secuaces.

Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de la bióloga, al escuchar el malentendido que había permitido que se creara en torno al verdadero nombre de su ex amante, antiguo compañero-espía, nuevo colaborador.

Ella había decidido no abrir la boca, luego de encontrar vivo al ejemplar macho del minotauro y a sus compañeros del FEU custodiándolo. Diecisiete parecía haber decidido lo mismo, pero no había vuelto a encontrarse con ella a solas. Ambos estaban concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en recomponer la armonía de los animales en Viridis. Ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos, cuando se cruzaban por casualidad.

—Está bien —asintió, resignada—. Los que teníamos esa responsabilidad éramos nosotros, al fin y al cabo. Aunque el único pecado de Saphir fue buscar quien nos ayudara en este lugar. El pobre está recuperándose de la cirugía por los balazos, deja que yo cargue con esto.

Onyx continuó, más serio que nunca.

—Claro que no. Él ya ha sido reasignado a la central. Apenas se recupere, tendrá que hacer trabajo de concientización a jóvenes en escuelas de alguna región lejos de aquí. Y tú puedes tener un destino parecido, todavía no lo hemos decidido.

Beryl había imaginado que algo así podía ocurrir, pero el oírlo no fue menos doloroso. A su lado, la otra bióloga evitó mirarla y se concentró en no quemar el café. Ella suspiró y se esforzó por mantenerse lo más serena posible. Aunque las lágrimas amenazaban con nublarle la vista por completo.

—Entiendo —contestó—. Parece que el único trabajo de base, el que evitaría que tuviéramos que correr como locos por todo el planeta luchando contra la corriente, es un castigo para nosotros. La educación de la humanidad es el mejor remedio para evitar todos estos males, ¿sabías?

Onyx se encogió de hombros y robó una de las rodajas de pan carbonizado del plato que la pelirroja había dejado descuidado por correr a la cafetera.

—Como digas. Pero la paga es mucho menor.

—No me importa —concluyó ella, casi en un murmullo—. Avísame cuando hayan tomado la decisión.

«De todas formas, no estoy segura de poder seguir en Viridis, luego de todo lo que ha pasado. Y más ahora, que…».

Entonces el hombre-tigre interrumpió sus pensamientos, sacando a colación el segundo tema más escabroso para ella.

—Otra cosa, Stone. ¿No podrías decirle a tu amigo que considere la idea de ser asignado a la misión del Ártico? Sus habilidades serían muy apreciadas por allá.

—¿Cómo? ¡Deja de quitarme a mis voluntarios!

—No es eso, mujer. De todas formas, podemos asignar a otra persona a esta isla.

—Basta, Onyx. Si él ha decidido quedarse aquí, no lo molestes.

La pelirroja se había ubicado en la barra americana a beber café y comer tostadas, sin invitar a ninguno de los dos. Ellos tampoco le pidieron probar nada.

—Ya, está bien —cedió el investigador—. Solo digo que es un desperdicio de recursos para solo un minotauro.

—¡Si nos hubieran dado más recursos a Saphir y a mí desde un principio, tendríamos a dos minotauros! —rebatió Beryl, todavía dolida por la forma en que habían resultado las cosas.

Onyx levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Sí, sí. Olvida lo que dije. Total, Numerito ya nos dijo que se va a quedar y aceptó el puesto de guardaparques con esa única condición. Hace un rato lo hicieron firmar el contrato con el FEU.

Beryl no pudo contener una sonrisa al imaginar semejante escena.

«Diecisiete firmando un contrato. Debió ser graciosísimo. Menos mal que no estuve ahí».

De pronto, sintió que ya había tenido bastante del tema por ese día. Y recién acababa de levantarse. Era momento de poner un límite. Así que dio una palmada en el aire y empujó al intruso hacia la salida de la casa.

—Bueno, ya te has quejado lo suficiente —dijo, mientras arrastraba a Onyx fuera de la cocina—. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de lavarme los dientes. Luego nos vemos.

El investigador se alejó de su agarre y se volvió hacia ella, irritado.

—¡Para un poco! Eso no era todo. Vengo a preguntarte si está bien que él y tú convivan bajo este techo hasta que se decida tu nuevo destino.

Beryl perdió impulso y se detuvo, boquiabierta. Había olvidado ese detalle. En realidad, tenía sentido. Ellos eran ecologistas, no podían ir poniendo una casa cápsula por cada individuo que estuviera en la isla.

—No hay problema —dijo, con el corazón latiendo a mil en su pecho—. La habitación que era de Saphir sigue intacta.

—Hecho, entonces. Iré a avisarle —dijo Onyx, antes de salir con un portazo ruidoso de la casa.

Beryl suspiró y regresó a la cocina. Mil pensamientos burbujeaban en su cabeza, en ebullición. Al pasar por la barra americana, la pelirroja le alcanzó un jugo de naranja.

—Lo siento tanto, amiga.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y evaluó el jugo. De repente, su estómago se había contraído, dejándola sin ganas de pasar ni un trago de agua.

—¿Qué cosa, de todas las desgracias que me han ocurrido en los últimos tiempos? —preguntó, dejando el vaso intacto en la mesada.

—Todas, supongo —contestó Ruby.

Ambas quedaron en silencio por un instante. Beryl se giró para mirar a su compañera, decidida a seguir adelante como fuese.

—Ya está. Lo que importa es que Teseo seguirá protegido —comentó, con un optimismo forzado que algún día sería asimilado y convertido en realidad—. Ahora, dime. ¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

La pelirroja asintió y corrió hasta su bolso, de donde sacó una caja rectangular con un logo más que conocido. El símbolo femenino reemplazaba una de las letras de la marca y, en uno de los extremos superiores, se prometía una exactitud superior al 99% en el resultado.

—Sí. Toma —dijo, al extendérsela—. Sé que prometí no hacer preguntas, pero me muero de la curiosidad.

El estómago de Beryl volvió a revolverse al tener el objeto en sus manos.

—Ruby. Por favor, no ahora —rogó.

La otra muchacha volvió a sentarse con su café y mordisqueó una de las tostadas.

—Ya lo sé. Es que esto es lo último que pensé que tendría que llevarle a una mujer que vive sola en una isla —confesó, con la boca llena—. ¿Cómo?

Beryl no pudo creer que le estuvieran haciendo semejante pregunta. Las dos eran bastante adultas para eso.

—¡Usa tu imaginación! —respondió, antes de ir a encerrarse al baño con la cajita.

* * *

Diecisiete inspiró hondo, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y dejó la cueva donde habían enterrado a la minotauro hembra, para protegerla de los que pudieran profanarla en busca de sus cuernos. Al salir, el aire de la selva lo recibió con la frescura de costumbre. El sol comenzaba su viaje ascendente, en un cielo libre de nubes. Ese día sería caluroso.

Pensativo, se arremangó la camiseta verde y blanca que había recibido de sus nuevos jefes. Ahora sí sería empleado de alguien. Se sentía extraño, aunque era divertido que le pagaran por algo que él hubiera hecho gratis de todas maneras. Sabía qué era lo que lo había influido para poner su nombre de androide en aquellos papeles. Era muy simbólica la forma en que se había dejado poner aquella banda naranja en el brazo. Estaría atado a lo que había vivido en esa isla por el resto de su vida; el título de ranger era una consecuencia, no la causa de su nueva forma de vivir.

Estaba a punto de hacer su primera ronda por el terreno, cuando notó que uno de los arbustos se movía. No era el tipo de movimiento sutil de un animal, de esos que la naturaleza reconoce como propios y ayuda a esconder en medio del entorno para que la cadena alimenticia siga su curso. Este era un movimiento extraño, humano, ajeno a Viridis.

El androide se acercó al arbusto, con su rapidez sobrenatural, listo para sacar a patadas a quien estuviese molestando en su primer día como guardaparques oficial. Apartó las ramas, dispuesto a esquivar balazos, puñaladas o cualquier otro tipo de ataque. Lo que encontró lo dejó congelado de la sorpresa.

En su refugio mal improvisado, un niño de unos diez años lo enfrentaba, temblando, pero con una mirada feroz. Se veía mal alimentado, su piel había pasado mucho tiempo bajo el sol y sus ojos oscuros delataban su ansiedad. Detrás de él, había un bulto cubierto por una manta negra.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, aún incrédulo de lo que veía—. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta este lugar, niño?

—Eso no te interesa —gruñó el pequeño, antes de levantar un revólver en su mano temblorosa—. Vete y haz de cuenta que no has visto nada, o te… te dispararé.

Diecisiete enarcó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró, antes de quitarle de un manotazo el arma y arrojarla lejos.

El pequeño intruso, más allá de atemorizarse por la muestra de velocidad, hizo un berrinche.

—¡No! ¡Acabas de robarme! ¡Devuélvemela, es mía!

—Lo dudo mucho, déjame decirte —se sinceró el androide—. Y los niños no deben jugar con armas, menos en un lugar como éste. Vuelve a tu casa —ordenó, mientras observaba a su alrededor, en busca de otros invasores—. ¿No están tus padres por aquí? Tendré una conversación con ellos. Este lugar no es turístico.

Lo sorprendente fue que, por más que observó y se detuvo a hablar bien alto, nadie apareció para atacarlo o hacer de refuerzo del niño. Entonces, sintió un tirón en su camiseta y miró hacia abajo, por reflejo. El pequeño seguía allí, con su expresión de piedra.

—Pero tampoco es privado, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Cualquiera puede dar un paseo, no veo que esté prohibido.

Diecisiete quedó mudo por un momento. El descaro en los argumentos del niño se le hizo muy familiar. Algo en su inocencia le produjo una sensación cálida en el pecho, a pesar de que presentía que había algo muy malo en aquella situación. Y debía averiguar qué era.

—Lo siento, niño. Tendré que ponerte en el primer bote que salga de aquí al continente. Allí deben estar buscándote.

Y extendió su brazo para tomarlo y largarse, pero éste retrocedió nervioso, como si él hubiese querido golpearlo.

—¡No! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

El androide se sintió aún más incómodo. Era increíble que lo mirara de esa manera. Él no pensaba hacerle daño. ¿Cómo podía hacérselo entender?

En eso, un gemido débil llegó hasta ellos, desde el bulto oscuro en el suelo. Diecisiete se puso en alerta. No importaba la ternura que pudiera provocarle la indefensión de ese pequeño, podía haber lastimado a alguno de los animales y debía poner remedio a eso de inmediato.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Acaso el mundo está tan mal, que incluso un niño hace estas cosas?

El otro se tensó de inmediato y tomó una rama del suelo para apuntarle con ella, aunque el efecto fue algo cómico, por lo pesada que resultaba en sus brazos.

—Eso… Eso es —tartamudeó, con su voz aguda—. ¡Soy de lo peor! Lar… ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Puedo lastimarte!

Diecisiete resopló, asqueado, y avanzó sin problemas hacia el bulto que comenzaba a moverse con dificultad. El invasor gritó con desesperación y se abalanzó sobre él, aunque no consiguió más que aferrarse a uno de sus tobillos. Para el androide, aquello no era obstáculo.

Al descorrer la manta, la sorpresa volvió a apoderarse del nuevo guardaparques.

Una niña, tal vez un par de años más pequeña que el descarado que lo insultaba entre sollozos, dormitaba en un colchón de hojas. No tenía buen aspecto. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus ojos desenfocados. Respiraba con dificultad, por la boca. Y tenía el mismo color tostado en la piel y el cabello castaño rizado, igual al del mocoso delincuente.

—Espera. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, horrorizado—. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

De pronto, el niño lo empujó, aprovechando la confusión. Con agilidad, se colocó entre el androide y la pequeña durmiente.

—¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Sólo estamos aquí para buscar el cuerno del minotauro! —confesó, por fin—. Mi hermana está muy enferma, nadie quiere ayudarla, mis padres ya no están y, en el orfanato… ¡Hice de todo para llegar hasta aquí, no voy a volver atrás! ¡Voy a salvarla, así deba… así deba…!

«Oh. Es eso. Qué pena» pensó Diecisiete, mientras un nudo se apretaba en su estómago hasta volverse una presión insoportable.

—El cuerno del minotauro es una leyenda falsa, niño —aclaró—. Lo siento.

La desolación en el rostro infantil fue casi tan dolorosa como un golpe físico.

—¡No! ¡Son mentiras! —reaccionó el niño, al borde de la histeria—. ¡Solo me llevaré un pedazo de cuerno, no lo lastimaré!

—Eso sería imposible, mocoso. Morirías en el intento. Y, aunque lo lograras, el polvo del cuerno de minotauro no curará a tu hermana.

«Ni siquiera si se comiera el corazón. Eso la convertiría en un monstruo deforme, como al viejo Mirk» recordó el androide, apenado por el papel horrible en que aquella superstición dejaba a ambas partes.

—Déjame intentar, aunque sea —gimió el niño, con la cara empapada en lágrimas—. Por favor. ¡No quiero que se muera!

La situación se invertía. Ahora, había una necesidad real de un milagro. Era una pena que las cosas no funcionasen como en los cuentos de hadas o las supersticiones baratas que vendían las personas. Empezaba a entender las razones de que tanta gente se aferrara a semejantes creencias. Pero no bastaría con darle una palmada a ese niño y enviarlo de vuelta al mar.

El llanto del pequeño se hacía más potente con cada segundo que pasaba. Podían llegar a llamar la atención de algún gran felino, o de uno de los rígidos compañeros de la organización que todavía seguían preguntando qué había ocurrido en las últimas semanas en Viridis. Entonces, la solución vino a él con claridad abrumadora.

—Cállate un poco, niño —murmuró, mientras aferraba a ambos pequeños y levantaba el vuelo con ellos—. Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa.

* * *

Cuando el androide aterrizó con los niños en el campamento del FEU, los dos que dirigían al resto parecían discutir a gritos. Se trataba de una muchacha regordeta y pelirroja y un hombre-tigre de mal carácter. Los demás trabajadores de la organización iban y venían a su alrededor, como si aquello fuese cosa de rutina. Incluso a él, en esa semana, se le habían convertido en parte del paisaje.

Tal vez fue por eso que todo el mundo tardó en reaccionar a su llegada con esos dos pequeños en brazos. El niño, en especial, era muy ruidoso y su llanto competía con las exclamaciones de los dos adultos. Al final, su voz aguda terminó por ganar la atención general.

Por lo inquieto que era el mayor, no podía soltarlo. Y la menor estaba muy débil, así que tampoco podía darse el lujo de ponerla de pie o enviarla a sentarse en alguna roca. Así que se quedó allí, sosteniendo a los dos con cierta incomodidad, mientras cada uno de los miembros del FEU dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo con incredulidad.

Al fin, los primeros en reaccionar fueron los líderes del grupo.

—¿Por qué se quedan viéndolos? —exclamó la joven—. ¡Son un par de niños perdidos, vayan a buscar algo de comida y agua!

Todos se dispersaron de inmediato al oírla. Ella avanzó hacia Diecisiete, que la observaba admirado, hasta que el hombre-tigre se interpuso entre ambos, con su mala cara de costumbre.

—¿Esa niña tiene algo? —preguntó, luego de fijar su mirada en los tres recién llegados—. ¡Llévenla a la enfermería!

—¿Tenemos enfermería? —preguntó uno de los subordinados, con desconcierto.

La pelirroja y el tigre se mostraron confundidos por algunos instantes. Como el objetivo del campamento era la búsqueda forense de pruebas, el lugar estaba lleno de biólogos, peritos veterinarios y algún investigador de la policía del Rey del Mundo. Pero no había médicos. Nadie había pensado que fuesen a necesitar uno.

Con rapidez, el tigre se repuso y volvió a dar órdenes a todo el que estuviese cerca.

—Más vale que armen una en este momento. Y si no hay un médico disponible, me llaman al de la isla habitada más cercana —dijo, en un gruñido terrible, antes de marcharse a supervisar que cumplieran con lo que había pedido.

Más allá del campamento, en la casa cápsula original que mantenía la vigilancia sobre la isla, Beryl había salido a ver lo que ocurría y lo observaba, con una expresión muy extraña y el rostro algo demacrado. Antes de que él atinara a hacer algo, ella se volvió y corrió a meterse en el interior de la vivienda.

Iba a seguirla, preocupado por si el resultado de la investigación terminaba por perjudicarla, cuando escuchó los chillidos del niño al que acababa de rescatar del bosque. Parecía reacio a que los colaboradores del FEU se llevaran a su hermana al interior de uno de los refugios.

—¡No la toquen! —gritó el pequeño, abrazando con demasiada fuerza a su compañera.

Diecisiete fue hacia allí, a tiempo de encontrarse con Ruby arrodillada frente a él.

—No te preocupes. No le haremos daño. Es tu hermanita, ¿verdad?

La dulzura de la investigadora desarmó al niño, que no se negó a responder, pero lo hizo con timidez.

—Ajá.

—¿Y tus padres? —intervino Onyx, que seguía rondando el lugar como una mosca—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La brusquedad del hombre-tigre intimidó al pequeño desconocido, que entró en un mutismo difícil de romper. El androide decidió que podía ser de ayuda, así que se puso a su espalda y le colocó una mano en el hombro, con cuidado.

—Si no nos dices, los llamaremos Uno y Dos —dijo, en tono bromista—. Hasta que confiesen sus nombres reales.

El tigre lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Numerito, no le pegues esa manía.

Diecisiete lo ignoró y aguardó, hasta que el niño volvió a hablar.

—Estoy bien con Uno —aceptó, con cierta renuencia—. Mi hermana será Dos.

Por fin, soltó a la niña y permitió que la llevaran para atenderla. Habían ubicado a un médico en una de las islas más cercanas, por lo que pronto el tema estaría resuelto. Al menos, sabrían cuál era la afección que había llevado a los dos a la desesperación, al punto de viajar hasta allí.

—Perfecto —gruñó Onyx—. Uno y Dos. Ahora será más difícil ubicar a su familia.

—Déjalo en paz —lo defendió Ruby, antes de volverse al niño con su sonrisa más amigable—. No seguiremos preguntando por hoy, te lo prometo. Vamos a comer algo, ¿te parece?

El pequeño lo pensó por un momento, durante el cual los presentes hicieron de cuenta que no oían el rugido de sus tripas.

—Quiero ver a mi hermana primero —decidió.

—Está bien. Yo te llevaré y luego dejarás que te caliente algo de la cena de anoche —negoció la pelirroja, ofreciéndole su mano.

El otro miró con aprensión la mano que le extendían y se volvió hacia Diecisiete, como si dudara de alejarse. Él lo empujó con suavidad hacia la muchacha. Recién entonces, Uno se atrevió a aceptar la invitación de Ruby.

* * *

Mientras el niño se alejaba, dejándose conducir a una de las casas cápsula, el androide se retiró hacia el área de árboles que rodeaba el claro donde habían instalado el campamento. Se sentía abrumado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y no lo entendía con su parte racional, la más calculadora, la que siempre llegaba al fondo de las cosas. Pero algo en esos niños lo había dejado profundamente alterado.

Además, por si fuera poco, Beryl había regresado y parecía en un estado mucho peor al de él. Caminaba con rapidez, en dirección recta a la roca donde él acababa de sentarse.

El momento había llegado. Iban a enfrentarse de nuevo, después de una semana de no hablarse, de hacer de cuenta que no eran más que dos extraños que se habían encontrado en medio de una catástrofe. En realidad, él había guardado la esperanza de que las cosas quedaran así. Hubiera preferido que sus últimos recuerdos con ella fuesen agradables, tenerla en su memoria como la muchacha con la que había convivido. No quería terminar todo en una discusión explosiva y llena de reproches.

Estaba por levantarse para desaparecer de allí antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarlo, cuando notó que ella llevaba algo en la mano. Y, de solo verlo, él supo lo que era. Las cosas no habían cambiado tanto desde que él era un adolescente rebelde, como para no imaginar lo que la bióloga le traía. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron y quedó sentado en la roca, sin saber qué hacer.

Aquel día se iba volviendo más y más extraño.

En pocos segundos, Beryl llegó frente al androide, con un brillo distinto en sus ojos grises. Diecisiete abrió la boca, pero no pudo articular sonido. Ella levantó el objeto alargado que había llevado hasta allí, de color blanco y rosado, con una ventana en medio que contenía un indicador con dos líneas rojas. Él no era ningún experto en aquellas cosas, pero sabía que lo que estaba viendo era una prueba de embarazo, y que, de haber sido negativa, no estaría en otro lugar que no fuese la basura.

Apenas pudo carraspear, cuando la bióloga lo interrumpió.

—Aquí está. Míralo bien. Y no vuelvas a decir que no eres tan humano como yo.

* * *

25/03/18: ¡Gracias a los que han añadido a sus listas de lectura, los que dejaron sus votos y comentarios! Voy a traer el final antes de que termine el mes, lo prometo. Estos capítulos han sido difíciles de escribir, aunque ya tenía la idea en mente. Será que no quiero terminar, los voy a extrañar.

 **Terminó DBS y amé el final.** Nunca imaginé que él tendría semejante papel en este último capítulo. Casi lloro de la emoción, fue hermoso. Creo que representó todo lo que nos mostraron en esta nueva etapa del personaje. Me siento orgullosa de haberlo elegido para escribir esta historia, creo que no estoy tan alejada de la intención que tuvieron con él en la serie. Soy feliz.

Ahora, una noticia muy triste: hace poquito murió el último ejemplar de rinoceronte blanco del mundo. La realidad a veces supera cualquier ficción morbosa que queramos escribir, eso habla muy mal de nosotros como seres humanos. La tierra que estamos destruyendo es la casa de nuestros hijos y nietos, quién sabe cuál será el destino de aquellos que ya no tengan suficiente agua, alimentos, energía. **La caza es de los peores delitos que cometemos contra nuestro entorno, es la muestra del mayor desprecio por nuestro planeta.** Además, empiezo a ver marcas que **pretenden imponer de nuevo los abrigos de piel** como señal de estatus. **Ese pensamiento es retrógrado, anticuado, no debería tener lugar en el siglo 21 y con las nuevas generaciones.** Ojalá haya una mayor conciencia y nadie siga esa tendencia espantosa. El lugar de la piel es con sus dueños naturales, nosotros podemos vestirnos con mil cosas más agradables.


	22. Sueños y secretos

**Diecinueve: Sueños y secretos**

Otro día llegaba a su fin en la isla y Beryl regresó a la casa, para controlar por las cámaras desde su ordenador que todo estuviese en orden. Sabía que Diecisiete no necesitaba de ese mecanismo para mantener vigilado todo el lugar, pero ella prefería seguir manteniendo sus costumbres durante el tiempo que le quedara allí.

Entró al comedor y avanzó hasta la mesa, con pesadez. El enterizo color verde claro que llevaba puesto era de la tela más liviana que había conseguido, pero el clima húmedo no lo hacía muy soportable. Su enorme barriga no le permitía vestir otra cosa, por el momento.

Se sentó y observó, a través de la pantalla, los distintos ángulos del paisaje que había custodiado por años. Cierta nostalgia la invadió y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Estaba a punto de cerrar esa etapa de su vida, para comenzar otra. Seguiría ligada a su deber como ecologista, el minotauro tendría un lugar en su corazón para siempre, junto con los recuerdos dulces y dolorosos de aquella experiencia. Pero había llegado la hora de encargarse de otro aspecto del mismo problema.

La asignación a los centros educativos del FEU para formación de voluntarios y el recorrido por escuelas para concientización del público general, no se sentía como un castigo para ella. Se consideraba bien preparada para la tarea. Habría mucho con lo que luchar en ese campo también. Sería su próximo desafío lograr que las generaciones venideras ya no quisieran tomar un fusil para apuntarlo a un elefante, o colgar la cabeza de un antílope en sus casas. Que las jovencitas ya no usaran abrigos de piel y que prefiriesen cosméticos no testeados en animales.

Esperaba que hubiese muchos más como ella en esta tarea.

En eso estaba, cuando la notificación de una llamada en línea apareció en la pantalla. La bióloga se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de la mano y aceptó la comunicación. Frente a ella, surgió la imagen de un joven de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos oscuros. Era Tommy.

—Hermanita, ¿qué es ese llanto? —preguntó el joven, risueño.

—Ah, las hormonas —contestó ella, sin poder controlar el río que caía de nuevo por sus lagrimales—. No me dejan en paz. Río, lloro y me enojo por nada.

—¿Y la panza, sigue creciendo? Vas a convertirte en un globo y saldrás volando en cualquier momento.

—Cállate. Si vas a burlarte, llama después. No estoy de humor.

Y, en un arranque, la bióloga casi corta la llamada. El periodista la detuvo, con las manos en alto.

—¡Espera, no quise decir eso! Lo siento. Estás preciosa.

Ella evaluó el nivel del halago y decidió seguir con la charla.

—No es verdad, pero gracias.

Thomas se rascó la cabeza, algo ofendido por la nueva incapacidad para tomar bromas de su hermana.

—Tonta. Llamo para avisarte que ya tengo el permiso para viajar hasta Viridis.

—¿De verdad? Míster Patán resultó ser mejor jefe de lo que esperábamos —afirmó la joven, sorprendida.

Después de infiltrarse en el dojo del campeón mundial, el periodista había conseguido bastante información sobre el supuesto héroe como para presentar el artículo de su vida. Sin embargo, fue descubierto por Videl Satán. De las mil posibilidades escabrosas que a la bióloga se le habían ocurrido para ese caso, la última había sido que la muchacha escuchara las razones de Thomas y lo perdonara. Habían terminado siendo buenos amigos, al punto en que el periodista ya no trabajaba cazando noticias para venderlas a los medios. Ahora era el jefe de prensa del salvador del mundo.

—En realidad, es un buen tipo —admitió Thomas—. Y su discípulo, el tal Boo, es de lo más gracioso.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas conseguido establecerte.

En ese momento, entraron corriendo Uno y Dos, persiguiendo una ardilla. Ambos se veían mejor alimentados y llevaban ropa nueva. Reían y hablaban a los gritos, tratando de organizarse. Beryl se sobresaltó y el periodista, desde la pantalla, levantó los brazos para llamar su atención.

—¡Oh, chicos! ¡Cada día están más grandes!

—¡Tío Toto! —exclamó Dos, deteniéndose junto a la silla de la bióloga.

—Es Thomas —la corrigió Uno, desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Hola, tío.

—Pronto nos veremos en persona, ¿qué les parece?

Beryl los observó, encantada, mientras hablaban con el joven en la pantalla.

La tranquilidad y el silencio eran una cosa cada vez más difícil de obtener, desde que los investigadores del FEU se habían marchado y ella se había quedado a solas con el androide y los dos pequeños a cargo. La niña no tenía una enfermedad contagiosa, pero sí necesitaba medicamentos costosos. Diecisiete y ella habían estado de acuerdo en cuidarlos, hasta que se encontrara a los familiares. Lo único que habían conseguido averiguar de ellos había sido una historia trágica de pobreza y muerte.

—¡Dos, no corras muy lejos! —exclamó, cuando los niños terminaron la charla con el periodista y pretendieron seguir con su persecución del animal—. Y tú, Uno, no me traigas ardillas a la casa. Luego se asustan y no hay forma de sacarlas de su escondite.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo el pequeño, prestándole atención con extrema seriedad.

Ella sintió que algo se iba haciendo más y más blando en su carácter a la hora de regañarlos. En su vientre, su otro hijo se movió, como para darle la razón en eso.

—No te preocupes. Yo le digo a tu padre que se encargue —prometió—. Ahora vayan a lavarse las manos, que me ayudarán con la cena.

Uno asintió y corrió a buscar a su hermana. Terminaron a los gritos, peleando por quién usaría el baño primero. La bióloga suspiró, agotada. Pero, en medio del caos que se había convertido aquella casa, se respiraba felicidad. Y se les notaba en la mirada, a los cuatro. Los adultos habían encontrado un camino para entenderse, de a poco. Y los niños ahora incluso se atrevían a soñar con viajar por el mundo en crucero, a partir de la foto de un barco que habían visto en una revista.

Entonces, Thomas volvió a hablarle y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Beryl, algún día saldrán los papeles de la adopción y tendrás que ponerle nombres decentes.

—Lo sé —admitió, con pereza—. Estamos viendo algunas opciones. Aunque Uno y Dos ya suenan bien para mí, cuando me los lleve y los inscriba en un colegio ya será otra historia.

—Bueno, y sobre el policía misterioso que vuela, el calvo que ya no es calvo… Todavía tengo su número de teléfono. ¿Qué te parece si lo llamamos desde la isla cuando estemos juntos? Sería un buen reencuentro.

De inmediato, el periodista había cambiado el tema hacia otro más delicado.

Sorprendida, ya que pensaba que él se habría olvidado del asunto, ella se acomodó mejor en la silla y acarició su estómago abultado, antes de volver a hablar.

—Diría que ya no es necesario, Tommy —dijo, con tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué? —insistió él, sin entender—. Tu problema se solucionó, es cierto, pero a mí me quedaron muchas preguntas sin responder.

Ella se levantó de la silla con cuidado y fue hasta la cocina. Se tomó su tiempo para alcanzar su teléfono sobre la mesada y regresar. El joven resopló, impaciente, en la imagen; sin embargo, la esperó.

—En realidad, ya resolví la mayor parte del misterio —confesó ella, al volver a sentarse—. La más jugosa, al menos.

Thomas abrió bien sus ojos marrones y se acercó a la cámara, con lo que su rostro se hizo más grande en el ordenador de Beryl.

—¿De verdad? ¡Vamos, cuéntame! No te hagas la interesante ahora.

Ella bajó la vista y jugueteó con su móvil.

—No me hago la interesante. Es que no tengo muchas palabras sobre eso. Estoy segura de que cuando estés en la isla vas a entenderlo, con solo un vistazo.

El joven se echó hacia atrás en su silla, decepcionado.

—Si eso no es poner suspenso innecesario, no sé qué es.

Pero la bióloga, en su regazo, había abierto la galería de imágenes de su teléfono. Allí, la foto que el mismo Thomas le había enviado por su investigación el día en que Mohs había invadido la isla, permanecía guardada. Esta vez, con las antenas y la señal de teléfono e internet restablecidas, la imagen era visible del todo.

En ésta, Krillin, el guerrero que alguna vez los había salvado del monstruo Cell en un aeropuerto, sonreía junto a su hija y esposa. La niña tenía un cierto parecido con él, con sus mejillas redondas y sus ojos oscuros. La mujer a su lado tenía ojos más celestes que el cielo de fondo y una mirada aguda, de rasgos muy familiares.

—Tú hazme caso. Lo sabrás de inmediato —insistió Beryl, dejando a un lado el teléfono—. Pero te advierto que será nuestro secreto.

* * *

25/03/2018: He encontrado el gusto en escribir un final feliz. Antes prefería los finales abiertos o los trágicos. Ahora sé que todo depende de la historia y los personajes.

Para la próxima actualización: el final.

Gracias a todos por su paciencia.


	23. Nueva vida, buena vida

**Veinte: Nueva vida, buena vida**

Diecisiete había salido a hacer un paseo a pie. En realidad, lo que necesitaba era alejarse un poco del ruido que dominaba la colina donde estaba la casa cápsula. En especial, aquél día. El lugar había sido invadido otra vez por miembros del FEU y algunos familiares de Beryl. Solo estaban de visita pero, en pocas horas, ya lo habían agobiado con su conversación interminable.

Thomas, el joven intenso que había llegado a la isla la semana anterior, era el peor. Además de perseguirlo por todos lados con preguntas de lo más incómodas, había oscilado entre los intentos de trabar amistad y la amenaza directa de lo que podría ocurrirle en caso de que hiciera sufrir a la bióloga. El androide lo había ignorado, con paciencia infinita. A su vez, el periodista se había ido calmando. Al final, le había contado la historia de cómo habían llegado a sus manos una foto y un número de teléfono que a él podían serle útiles.

En un principio, el androide se había mostrado desinteresado en la información. Sin embargo, cuando ya se acercaba el momento de la despedida de Beryl y los niños, una ansiedad se había apoderado de él. Por eso, estaba en uno de los riscos de la región sur de Viridis. Si no recordaba mal, allí era donde su jeep se había desviado del camino de tierra para ir a parar a las piedras y el agua del mar, metros abajo.

Al notar la coincidencia, sonrió, nostálgico. Sabía que el adiós iba a llegar, que no podía dedicarse a defender una zona peligrosa como aquella con una mujer embarazada y dos niños pequeños. Que, luego, su bebé y los dos mayores necesitarían el contacto normal con la sociedad que él tanto había envidiado en alguna época. Que nunca se perdonaría si alguno de ellos resultaba herido por culpa de la aparición de otro escuadrón como el enviado por Zarqun Mirk. Y estaba seguro de que pronto vendrían más, bajo otro nombre, con otro objetivo igual de loco que el del corazón del minotauro, o peor. Aquella lucha no terminaría tan pronto.

Por eso, aquel día tenía un sabor agridulce para él. Por eso, era el momento indicado para recibir aquel número de teléfono, anotado detrás de la foto.

Sacó el papel de su bolsillo y observó los datos, garabateados en el reverso. Tomó su nuevo teléfono móvil, comprado por Ruby en la Capital del Este, y comenzó a marcar. Esta vez, el aparato le pertenecía. Solo lo utilizaría para fotografiar a sus tres hijos y a Beryl, y para comunicarse con ellos cuando estuviesen lejos.

Terminó de teclear sobre la pantalla y colocó el móvil a la altura de su oído derecho. Su corazón martilleó con fuerza, mientras el tono de llamada alargaba la espera hasta lo insoportable.

Por encima de él, un par de gaviotas volaron en círculos. El mar golpeó un par de veces la costa, agitado. El sol seguía bien alto en el cielo.

Entonces, una voz conocida llegó hasta él, desde el aparato.

—¿Hola?

El pasado despertó en la mente del androide y rompió la barrera que él había impuesto, con sumo cuidado. Diecisiete se sintió tan perturbado, que casi cortó la llamada sin decir una palabra.

—¡Hola! ¿Se escucha? —insistió la voz femenina, con rudeza, del otro lado de la línea.

Él se aclaró la garganta y se repuso, con rapidez.

—Hermanita, qué malos modales. ¿Así atiendes a todo el mundo?

Hubo un breve silencio en la comunicación. Lo más probable era que Dieciocho hubiera recibido el mismo impacto emocional que él.

—Mira, yo no tengo la culpa de que tú no hayas aprendido a hacer una llamada de forma apropiada —protestó la androide—. Se supone que el primero en saludar sea el receptor, pero el que llama es quien debe darse a conocer con rapidez. Tienes suerte de que no considerara que era alguna broma y cortara.

Él contuvo una risita.

—Hubiera vuelto a llamar. Cien veces.

—Y yo hubiera colgado. Cien veces.

Por cómo habían quedado las cosas entre ellos la última vez que se habían visto, no dudaba de que pudiera ocurrir. Lo sorprendente era que ella todavía estuviese escuchándolo. Tal vez, no era el único que se había ablandado en esos años.

—Bien. Hacía mucho que no practicábamos nuestra gimnasia verbal —dijo, provocándola sin poder evitarlo—. Ha sido refrescante.

—Me alegro —respondió ella, con un gruñido—. Si eso es todo, adiós. Tengo cosas que hacer. Mi hija me necesita.

—¡Espera!

El momento de bromear había terminado. Por algo había llegado a juntar las fuerzas para hacer esa llamada. Y no era el deseo de continuar peleas antiguas.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te has metido en algún lío? —se quejó la voz femenina, desde el móvil—. No tengo dinero ni tiempo, así que…

—No es eso —la interrumpió, más serio—. Sabes que nunca te buscaría por algo así. A menos que…

—Habla. Algo ha ocurrido, ¿verdad?

Tanto el ánimo de jugar, como el de pelear, era contagioso entre los hermanos. La seriedad era más difícil, pero no la excepción.

—En realidad, sí —confesó él—. He estado pensando mucho en Dieciséis últimamente.

—Oh.

Otro silencio en la línea indicó que estaban ingresando en cuestiones pesadas para ellos.

Desde este lado de la línea, la isla amenazó con difuminarse para convertirse en el escenario de la última charla que tuvieron los tres. Diecisiete tuvo que parpadear varias veces y respirar hondo para concentrarse, antes de volver a hablar.

—Voy a seguir su ejemplo —dijo, por fin.

—¿Intentarás matar a Goku de nuevo? —ironizó Dieciocho, a la distancia.

Debía agradecer a su hermana por la capacidad de quitarle dramatismo a sus peores momentos. Siempre había sido igual.

—No, tarada. Me enfocaré en el cuidado de la naturaleza.

Los dos exhalaron una risa modesta, casi imposible de detectar por un observador que no los conociera bien.

—Ah, ya recuerdo —reconoció ella—. Te había impresionado ese aspecto del grandote.

—Así que ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí —continuó él—. Voy a ser un chico bueno.

—No me preocupé ni por un instante.

—Mejor así, hermana. Gracias por la confianza.

—Sí, claro. Confianza.

La antigua comodidad de hablar con Dieciocho se convirtió en una sensación cálida, que casi lo hizo sacar el tema de lo mal que se habían despedido. Ella, embarazada del enemigo. Él, inundado de rencor por la forma en que los habían utilizado y desechado. Pero no se sintió capaz de poner las disculpas en palabras. Ellos no eran así. Que el gesto de aquella llamada fuese suficiente.

—Ahora sí, es todo.

—No suena como si hubieras dicho "todo" lo que querías —lo picó ella—. Pero allá tú.

Él volvió a sonreír. E iba a cortar, cuando un último impulso lo hizo querer aferrarse a ese hilo invisible que había tendido hasta algún lugar lejano del planeta.

—¿Lázuli?

—Sí.

—Ahora puedo entender. Eso que te hizo dejar todo por seguir al calvo.

Ahí estaba. Años de experiencias horribles y meses de felicidad. Noches enteras de pensar y pensar en el sentido de su existencia. Todo eso, resumido en una frase.

—No le digas así —contestó la androide, con suavidad—. Tiene nombre.

Diecisiete dudó, por un instante. ¿Ella lo habría entendido? ¿Serviría de algo aquella forma retorcida de comunicarse entre los dos?

—Está bien. Ahora entiendo cómo influyó en ti —se explayó, lo más que pudo—. Y se lo agradezco.

Un nuevo silencio fue la señal de que el mensaje había sido recibido.

—Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo grande contigo, Lapis.

—No es para tanto —la animó él—. Solo es la historia de cualquier humano sobre este planeta. Envíale saludos a mi sobrina y a mi cuñado.

—Hecho.

—Adiós.

* * *

Así, más liviano de mente, Diecisiete regresó al refugio subterráneo donde vivía la principal razón de su estancia en Viridis.

La gruta ahora tenía una abertura más pronunciada en su techo, producto de la invasión de la nave que se había llevado a Ariadna. Aún así, seguía siendo el punto más protegido de la isla, con suministro natural de alimento y agua. Por eso habían vuelto a llevar al minotauro macho allí, apenas estuvo recuperado de las heridas que ocasionó el derrumbe que lo escondió de los cazadores.

El androide ingresó por la entrada rocosa, con cuidado de no alterarlo con su presencia. A partir de lo ocurrido, el temperamento de Teseo se había vuelto más irascible. Y era lógico para Diecisiete que el animal cargara con toda su velocidad y fuerza contra quien intentara acercársele. Ahora estaba solo. Era el último de su especie, el recuerdo de algo que ya no existía y que desaparecería de ese mundo junto con él. El androide sabía lo que se sentía. Si de él dependía, nada volvería a molestarlo.

Con esa promesa, dejó al minotauro pastando bajo un haz de luz del sol de mediodía. Salió de la cueva, se sacudió un poco el pantalón y el saco del traje azul oscuro que llevaba puesto y levantó el vuelo. No se sentía cómodo en ropa formal. No estaba acostumbrado, ni lo estaría nunca. Pero tanto Beryl como los niños habían insistido en que lo llevara para esa ocasión. Les daría el gusto. Luego obligaría a alguno de los miembros del FEU a hacerlo desaparecer.

Desde la altura, Viridis era majestuosa. Con su manto verde, su diversidad de criaturas, sus aromas, sus sabores, sus peligros y sus bondades, había terminado por conquistarlo. Existían tantos tesoros en aquel lugar, que no se aburriría de descubrirlos todos por el tiempo que le quedara de vida. Algún día, los malos se cansarían de intentarlo y él podría traer de vuelta a Beryl y los niños. Tal vez, los dos serían demasiado viejos y los pequeños ya serían adultos con sus propias vidas formadas, lejos de allí. No importaba. Vería el atardecer sobre el mar en aquel horizonte, de la mano de la bióloga otra vez. Aunque tuviera que esperar cincuenta años.

Pensaba en eso cuando aterrizó cerca de la casa, en la base de la colina. El grupo de gente lo llamaba, lo felicitaba, le daba los mejores deseos en forma de frases hechas. Él avanzó y asintió a todos los que le hablaban y lo tocaban, lo palmeaban en los hombros.

Se ubicó al frente de la escena, junto a un arco de metal cubierto de flores blancas. Estaba cohibido, por la cantidad de miradas sobre él. El traje empezaba a darle calor. Cierto arrepentimiento se cerró como un nudo, en su estómago. No estaba hecho para situaciones como ésa. ¿Por qué había aceptado semejante locura?

En eso, desde el camino blanco que habían improvisado sobre la tierra, aparecieron Uno y Dos. Cargaban un cartel escrito entre ambos, con una broma sobre la mujer más bonita de la isla que hizo sonreír a Diecisiete. Sospechaba que el culpable del chiste era Thomas, pero no diría nada hasta después.

Detrás de ellos, ingresó Beryl, en un vestido rosa claro y con el cabello recogido en una trenza lateral. Su barriga estaba más grande que nunca y la pobre había tenido que ir descalza porque no hubo zapatos que soportaran sus pies hinchados, pero su sonrisa no denotaba cansancio en absoluto. Tommy la llevaba del brazo, mientras enviaba guiños a toda mujer que cruzara miradas con él.

Los niños se sentaron en la primera fila y su cuñado dejó a la novia al final del camino, para ubicarse al otro lado de la madrina, Ruby. Diecisiete extendió el brazo para recibir a su futura esposa y, en esos segundos, supo que no tendría problema en ajustarse a la nueva vida que había elegido.

Ahora estaba seguro, por fin se había encontrado.

Ya no habría más dudas.

 **FIN**

* * *

26/03/18: ¡Llegamos al final! Sé que siempre que termino una historia digo lo mismo, pero NO LO PUEDO CREER. Me cuesta tanto seguir el hilo a las mil ideas que surgen en mi cabeza loca que, por cada historia terminada, tengo tres en borradores y sabe Dios cuándo saldrán a la luz.

En esos borradores, tengo la historia de cómo Dieciocho decide quedarse con Krillin. Diecisiete todavía no asimila muy bien lo que pasó con ellos en el lío con Cell, por lo que reacciona muy mal al cambio de vida de su hermana. Por eso, la conversación en este capítulo es el primer reencuentro de ambos en mi canon fanfiquero. Él tenía que pedirle perdón, esa era la idea, pero no salió y solo quedó un intercambio tenso pero lleno de cariño sin demostrar entre ambos. No iba a ponerlo, pero como en el capítulo de DB Super en que se ven en la isla ocurre algo parecido, me gustó que encajara con mi propia versión. Así que lo dejé. Creo que todavía pega con la posibilidad de que ambos se reconcilien del todo en el Torneo de Supervivencia Universal. Así que queda como está.

 **¡Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en estos meses! Sus comentarios me han dado ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Los quiero.**

Y hasta pronto. Si se puede, volveré con la historia de Dieciocho. Por ahora, voy a seguir con mis originales, que los tengo descuidados.


End file.
